The Real Life Cammy
by Vammy
Summary: Quite a different take on Cammy and her beginnings. *~*COMPLETED*~* Final thoughts. Please read & review. =*)
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to begin by saying that this is my first fanfic EVER. I actually didn't begin reading them until about a month ago. Now about my story, it doesn't follow the storylines or ages or relationships you probably are used to seeing these characters have. Just enjoy the story, don't worry about if it is 'supposed' to be that way, isn't that the whole point of fanfics?  
  
The wind was blowing softly as Charlie Nash walked down the tiny street. He was beginning to remember that London wasn't too different from cities in America. Just older buildings. Charlie pulled his sweaty palms out of his pockets and used them to smooth down his unruly hair. In his 23 years of life he had never been as nervous as he now was. He sat down on a nearby bench. That was the thing about London there was always a place to sit when you needed it. Charlie placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He had been here before, but that was four years ago. The reason he was here now, that was only a couple of months ago.  
  
* * *  
  
The shots were ringing in Charlie's ears. In this deep jungle he could hardly see which direction they were coming from. He couldn't believe it, his first real mission ever and it was a total failure. Now he and his best friend, William Guile, were fighting for their lives. At least they were together. Charlie couldn't imagine life without Guile. He insisted on being called by his last name at all times. Guile thought William, sounded too formal and Bill well just kind of sounded old. Suddenly Charlie was hit hard from behind and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Don't zone out on me Nash!"  
  
Charlie looked to his left only to see Guile lying next to him.  
  
"If we're going to get outta here we've got to stay together. We can't do that if you get your head blown off."  
  
Typical Guile.  
  
"Okay Billy."  
  
This remark was met by Guile with a harsh sneer that eventually morphed into a smile  
  
".Let's get ourselves and everyone else out of here."  
  
The two men then began arming themselves with the few grenades they had left and their rifles. Charlie, who still couldn't believe this was happening, raised his voice in a battle cry.  
  
" Men, come on, let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
Charlie, Guile and all of the other men in their unit began an all out assault on their attackers. As they ran, men were dropping left and right. Some of them Charlie knew, but, thankfully, most of them were enemies. After 10 long, frightening, and tiring minutes of running and fighting, he could see the jungle beginning to clear into open land. Charlie looked into the sky to thank God and that's when he saw it. There was an enemy solider high in trees aiming an assault rifle to the ground. He looked over to Guile and saw the small, red outline of a laser aimed to his temple.  
  
"GUILE!!"  
  
As Guile turned his head to look at Charlie, he had to squint his eyes because a light was shone into them. Not a split second passed before he realized what that light was.  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
Guile rolled to the ground and quickly aimed his gun towards the direction of the light. He fired and successfully hit the target, but not before the enemies gun had fired. Because he had rolled to the ground, the stray bullet did not hit Guile.  
  
Charlie watched as Guile rolled to the ground and shot the man with ease. But before he could congratulate his friend on a job well done, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and fell to the ground.  
  
Guile raised himself from the ground and turned to thank his friend for the warning. However what he saw made fear bunch up in his throat. Charlie was on the ground and bleeding. Must have been the damn stray bullet Guile thought to himself as he ran to his friend's side.  
  
Charlie opened his eyes to see Guile by his side. He had been pulled behind a tree.  
  
"Shit man, I didn't think he would have time to get a shot off."  
  
"It's okay, I'm not dead, just hurt, and you would have been killed if you didn't do what you did. But you have to go now."  
  
"No, we stay together, remember?"  
  
"Guile don't be so stubborn, you have to go now, or we both will be found and killed. But before you go you have to promise me something."  
  
"Charlie I'm not going to leave you we made a pact."  
  
"Screw the pact! This is more important!"  
  
"Don't say that, I'm not going to just leave you to die."  
  
"Dammit! If we both die she'll never know."  
  
"She who?"  
  
"Remember when we were first stationed outside of London about 3 years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with."  
  
Charlie interrupted Guile.  
  
"I was with a woman there. I couldn't tell you at the time because she was 17 and I was 19."  
  
"This doesn't matter now, we have got to leave now."  
  
"It matters because she got pregnant Guile. I have a little girl."  
  
Guile said nothing. Charlie thought he looked locked deep in thought.  
  
"Guile, I have a little girl and she doesn't know me. I was scared away. I knew if I came forward and took responsibility someone would find out her age, that they would know. I didn't want to risk it.I was a coward."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"I need you to go to London and find her mother, her name is Camilla White. I want you to tell her I'm sorry and tell my daughter."  
  
"CHARLIE! You believe you were a coward when you ran away then and now your ashamed? What are you doing now? Your giving up, if you give up now, you truly are a coward. I'm not going to let you do it. Let me help you."  
  
Charlie took in a deep breath of air. It hurt. Hurt real badly. He looked into his best friend's eyes. They really did kind of look like brothers; both of strong build with uncontrollable blonde hair. Then he reached out his arm for Guile to take. They hadn't walked more than 3 steps before Charlie passed out.  
  
Guile felt Charlie's body go limp.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He reached his arm between Charlie's legs and hoisted him onto his back. Guile then began to run as fast as he could with his weight doubled. It looked as if the enemy had retreated. He knew they had when he saw a military jeep driving towards them to take him and Charlie home to heal from the first of many battles. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Guile saved my life."  
  
Saying this out loud gained Charlie an odd glance form the old lady who had seated herself next to him on the bench. His face immediately turned red from embarrassment. Ever since he was a small child, he was always blushing at the slightest embarrassing thing. Charlie quickly got up and once again attempted to control his hair by smoothing his hands over it. He got up from the bench and walked into a nearby phone booth. It was one of those classic red ones you always see on T.V. It gave the neighborhood a nice look. He picked up the phonebook and looked for Camilla's phone number. Charlie knew the address; hell he was only 2 blocks from her house. But he thought that it would be best if called before he came over. He found the number within seconds and dialed. The phone rang 3 times before he heard someone pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Camilla?"  
  
He knew it was her.  
  
"Yes, this is she, may I ask with whom I'm speaking?"  
  
"Um yeah.I.well.it's me, Charlie." He was answered with silence.  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here. I was just a little surprised you called. It's been 4 years."  
  
This was said with much harshness.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I called. Well.uh.I was a coward Camilla. I ran away with out even thinking of you and what you would have to go through. I had just managed to tell myself it was okay because of the circumstances of our relationship, or lack there of."  
  
"Your damn bloody right you did. Just because you don't hold any responsibility to me doesn't mean you don't owe any to your child."  
  
"I know I was wrong and dammit, Camilla, I'm trying to fix it now. To do the right thing, to be a part of her life."  
  
"Her? How do you know she's a girl?"  
  
"I checked newspapers for the birth announcement."  
  
Camilla seemed to be touched by this.  
  
"Well I guess I can't legally keep you from seeing her. So I agree on my terms. We can arrange a time for you to fly in and meet her."  
  
"Well, that's another thing.I'm about 2 blocks away from your house right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know it's short notice I was just scared that if I called too much in advance, that I'd wimp out. So I just came, my plane arrived about an hour ago."  
  
"Charlie you are so impossible. Give me five bloody minutes to get her dressed. You can't pull this kind of stuff on me all the time."  
  
"Okay, fine. Great. I'll see you in a."  
  
Camilla slammed the receiver down. Charlie hung up the phone. He wasn't expecting that much hostility, but he planned on making it up to her. Never had he felt more scared or excited at the same time, in his life. He wanted to run, but knew that if he did he would arrive early. So he walked. As he looked ahead he could already see Camilla's house in the distance. It was small, probably barely enough room for two, another reason for her to resent him. Charlie knew that he was partly to blame for this, but was determined to fix it. He walked up the small porch steps and reached out to knock on the door. But before he could the door opened and he was net by Camilla. She had let her long, auburn hair grow down almost to her back. Her hair was always in perfect order, especially when compared to his.  
  
"Hey Charlie, she insisted on dressing herself, she really is stubborn, even for her age. She will be out any minute. Come in."  
  
Charlie walked in and shut the door behind him. He then took a seat on the small couch; Camilla remained standing.  
  
"I really am sorry Camilla, I made a huge mistake."  
  
"I don't want to worry about that yet, right now the only person I am worried about is her. She was really excited when I told her that her Daddy was coming to meet her."  
  
"You already told her the truth about me?"  
  
"Yes, I did, unlike some people, I don't like to keep things from her."  
  
"I thought I explained that."  
  
Just then Charlie heard the sound of little feet running down the hall towards him and Camilla. When the little girl rounded the corner, Charlie thought his heart would explode. She had long, blonde hair, which like his was strewn all about. He stood up which made his little girl look into his eyes and what he saw were his own green eyes staring back at him. With her eyes off where she was going, her little tiny shirt got caught on a loose nail and she stumbled to the ground.  
  
"CAMMY!"  
  
Charlie quickly looked over to Camilla as she ran to her daughter's side. She picked her up and ran into the kitchen. Charlie followed. Camilla put her onto the table and lifted the little girl's shirt only to expose a bleeding cut on her abdomen. At the sight of blood the little girl began to scream. Now Charlie thought his eardrums were going to explode. He ran to her side.  
  
"Hey, look, I have a scar in that same spot."  
  
He lifted up his shirt to expose his scar. Through tears and in between sobs, she managed to say,  
  
"Mine is badder than yours."  
  
"Well now it is, but mine is really old, it's going to be there forever. See yours won't because it's not that bad."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, it hurt pretty bad but I'm okay, and now so are you."  
  
Charlie had distracted her long enough for Camilla to clean the small cut.  
  
"I am?"  
  
This reaction made Charlie smile form ear to ear.  
  
"My name is Charlie."  
  
"Huh? Mum told me you were my Daddy."  
  
"I am, but my name is Charlie."  
  
"Not Daddy?"  
  
"Well, yes, Daddy, but Charlie too!"  
  
"Two names? That's weird."  
  
"Your mother has two names also."  
  
"Naw Uh!"  
  
"Uh huh! Her name is Camilla."  
  
"No that's my name, but I go by Cammy."  
  
"Oh really? Well you know what that means?" "What?"  
  
"That your mother named you after herself."  
  
This thought seemed to confuse Cammy so she did what most little girls her age do when confused, changed the subject.  
  
"How did you get your boo-boo?"  
  
"Somebody shot me."  
  
"Shot you!! With a gun? My Mum says that guns are dangerous and that I never want to see one 'cause if I do I'll probably get shot and that hurts doesn't it. That's what you said right? Did you get shot with a big gun?"  
  
"Yes it hurt but no it wasn't a big gun. How about we go and sit in the living room so we can talk."  
  
Cammy looked to her mother, who nodded, and then she said,  
  
"Okay! All my good toys are in there anyways. Mum can never play with me too long 'cause she has to work."  
  
"Well I'm going to make plenty of time to play with you from now on."  
  
"Wow! Really? That makes me glad I finally have a Daddy."  
  
"I'm glad I'm a Daddy now too."  
  
Charlie surrendered to Cammy as she dragged him from toy to toy, talking up a storm. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Charlie arrived at his hotel he knew that he had to be able to see Cammy on a regular basis. He picked up the phone and dialed Guile's number by heart. Guile's familiar voice answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Guile it's me, Charlie."  
  
"Oh, hey, how did it go today?"  
  
"She is so wonderful, Guile. I can't begin to tell you how amazing she is. She looks just like me. And she just talks and talks without even stopping to take a breath."  
  
"Just like you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I'm just really excited to finally be in Cammy's life."  
  
"Cammy?"  
  
"Yeah, Camilla named her after herself."  
  
"I see. So when are you heading home man, we miss you here already."  
  
"I needed to talk to you about that. I can't be just an occasional part of Cammy's life. It has to be permanent; I have to stay here with her. I have missed so much already."  
  
"Are you really serious about this?"  
  
"More serious than anything else ever before."  
  
"Well then it looks like I'm moving."  
  
"Huh? Why you?"  
  
"You don't think you can get rid of me that easily do you Nash? Besides, somebody has to be there to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, real funny Guile. Well I'd better go so I can get some sleep."  
  
"Okay man, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Guile"  
  
"Later."  
  
* * * Life pretty much stayed happy for Charlie after Cammy came into his life. Guile moved to London shortly after his marriage to his high school sweetheart, Jane. She soon gave birth to a little girl; they named her Melissa. Charlie and Guile's growing families became one. Cammy continued to amaze them everyday. Once she was old enough, they began to teach her basic fighting skills she could use to protect herself; she seemed to have inherited Charlie's natural talent, and excelled. Mostly because of Charlie's influence, she had grown into kind of a tomboy, yet insisted on wearing her long, blonde hair in braided pigtails. By the time she was 15 years old, he knew he had a handful. Cammy liked to be an individual but showed her father respect as he continued to teach her the confidence and strength, which had allowed her to grow into quite an extraordinary young girl.  
  
* * * "DAD!!!"  
  
Cammy reached her head out of her room.  
  
"COME IN HERE!!!"  
  
She had plans to go on her first date ever, but she couldn't tell her father that. She had told him that she was going to the movies with a bunch of girlfriends. It wasn't a total lie; she had just managed to leave out a little bit of information, like the fact that Zack was coming. He was so cute, and the first boy who had ever even given Cammy a second glance. She was glad too; pretty soon she would be turning 16. She didn't want to hit 16 with out going on a date. Her father knocked on her half way open door. He was always doing stuff like that.  
  
"Come on in Dad."  
  
He walked in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"So what is so important that you had to scream bloody murder for me to get in here?"  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Cammy spun around so her dad could get the full effect of her outfit.  
  
"Why, is something different?"  
  
"No Dad, do I look hot?"  
  
"HOT? My daughter?"  
  
She slapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Cammy you look absolutely stunning."  
  
She felt the red creeping up her face. She once again slapped her dad's shoulder. "Why do you always say stuff like that, to embarrass me?"  
  
"No, I say it because it's true."  
  
"Well I know.but it sounds weird coming form you."  
  
"Who wouldn't it sound weird coming from?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I bet it wouldn't sound weird to you if that Zack boy said it."  
  
Cammy froze, took a deep breath and turned to face her father. He always found out about everything.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you Dad. I just thought that you'd say no."  
  
"And you knew that your mother would say no and that's why you asked to stay with me this weekend."  
  
Cammy felt a rush of guilt. She loved her dad so much. From the first moment he came into her life she had loved him. She didn't want to ever hurt him.  
  
"Dad that is not the only reason I asked to stay with you this weekend. I love it here and I love being with you. I lied mostly because I don't want to be the only girl who hasn't been on a date."  
  
"Cammy I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. But you have to tell me the truth or this whole trust thing we have going on is not going to work. Wait a minute? Since when have you been one to follow the crowd?"  
  
"I'm not following the crowd, I'm following everyone else in the world but me."  
  
"Stop being so dramatic and we'll make a deal. Were you telling the truth about your girlfriends going?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay, so as long as their still going, I guess it would be okay for you to go."  
  
Just then, the phone rang.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back."  
  
Charlie wrapped his hand around the receiver and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Charles Nash?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"I'm calling to report to you that you have been asked to go on a special duty mission led by William Guile."  
  
"Special duty? What's the mission?"  
  
"It has to do with Redskull."  
  
Charlie felt fear creeping through his heart. Rudskull was the code name for one of the most corrupt and evil crime syndicate leaders of this century. This was a big deal.  
  
"What's the mission?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss this matter with you, never the less over the phone. You are to report to Special Operations at 0500 tomorrow morning."  
  
TOMORROW!  
  
"Yes sir, I'll be there."  
  
Charlie hung up the phone. How was he going to tell Cammy? He could never lie to her. Charlie ascended the stairs to go back into Cammy's room. Right now all he wanted was to hug his little girl. When he wrapped his arms around his daughter he may have held her a little too tightly.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong? Do you not want me to go?"  
  
"No it's not that."  
  
"Good because I would have gone anyway, it's too late for you to change your mind."  
  
Charlie smiled at her. He didn't want to tell her this.  
  
"Cammy, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Dad? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No nothing's wrong, but I have to leave for a while on a mission. Guile is going to be going also."  
  
"How long are we talking?"  
  
"Oh not long. It's just a real important mission."  
  
"Oh okay. When do you have to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Tomorrow morning! Dad what's so important that you have to leave on such short notice."  
  
"You know I can't tell you that. But it needs to be dealt with immediately."  
  
Cammy could feel the tears beginning to swell up behind her eyelids. When she looked into her father's eyes she could see that they still looked exactly them same as hers, tears and all.  
  
"Dad, I don't want you to go and I can tell you don't want to go either."  
  
"Cammy listen to me. This has nothing to do with want; it's my duty. Now I want you to forget about this for now and go out on your date. We can talk when you get back."  
  
Cammy wiped her tear-streaked face and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay Dad. If you swear to me that you will tell me more when I get home."  
  
"Yeah I will, just go for now and have fun." 


	4. Chapter 4

Cammy nervously pulled her sweaty palms out of her pockets and tried to use them to smooth down the few small hairs she knew were out of place. She couldn't believe she was actually on her first date, and with Zack of all people. Everyone was supposed to meet outside of the theater at 7:00. It was now 7:05 and she was still the only one here. After 10 more minutes of waiting, Cammy had just begun to leave when she spotted Zack. He saw her and waved.  
  
"Hey Cammy wait!"  
  
She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Don't worry Zack, you actually are the first one here."  
  
Zack replied slyly.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Cammy thought to herself, what was that tone of voice for?  
  
"Yeah, why did you say it like that?"  
  
"Cammy, I wanted to be alone with you tonight so I called everyone else and cancelled. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Great now Cammy is going to end up lying to her dad, again.  
  
"Great! Lets go get something to eat!"  
  
He grabbed her hand and quickly led her down the street to find a place to eat dinner. After dinner was over, they went for a walk in a nearby park so they could talk some more.  
  
" I have had so much fun with you tonight Cammy."  
  
"Me too."  
  
With that said, Zack attempted to be slick and do the whole fake yawning thing in order to put his arm around her. Cammy silently laughed as he pulled the oldest trick in the book, but gave him an A for effort and allowed him to think he had outwitted her.  
  
"Cammy, your different from all the other girls at school."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"Well they all try so hard to be perfect, to please others but you; your just yourself."  
  
"I guess my Dad is the one who taught me that. He always told me to be strong and confidant."  
  
"Did he teach you to be beautiful also?"  
  
Oh no. Cammy could feel the most intense flush coming over her. She had to look down. But then Zack laughed, a good-hearted laugh. He placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her faced to meet his. Through a huge smile Zack said,  
  
"And she's humble too."  
  
He met her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Cammy didn't want to kiss him. This was their first date. Hell it was her first date ever. So she just turned her head away.  
  
"Zack, don't. Why don't we just talk some more?"  
  
"Why not? I really like you Cammy."  
  
"Well I think I like you too Zack. But you're going to have to give me a little time."  
  
"Time? Didn't we just talk for over an hour in that restaurant? Aren't you almost 16 years old? Come on."  
  
While he said this Zack put one hand on Cammy's leg and used the other to grab her wrist.  
  
"...Just for a little bit."  
  
Cammy screamed,  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
* * * Ken Masters pushed his strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes and sighed. This place was so boring. He had moved here to put some excitement into his life but so far his plan wasn't working. Since he had moved here there had been only one tournament, which he had won with no problem. It wasn't even a challenge to win. Hell the fights he had been in while he was in high school had been more exciting. Ken laughed to himself as he remembered all the fights he had won. He had worked hard to become as strong and skillful a fighter as he was and believed there was nothing wrong with being proud of that. Just when he thought he was going to have to make his own action, Ken heard a girl's scream pierce the night air.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
YES! A damsel in distress! Not only would he get to kick some guy's ass, there is always a chance that you'll end up with the girl. Besides that fact he would enjoy pounding a guy that picked fights with girls, it just wasn't fair. He ran in the direction of the scream. Ken rounded the corner only to see a young blonde girl with braided pigtails twist out of some jerks arms and slam him face first into the ground. She then proceeded to kick him in his um...special place. while he was down. This made Ken wince.  
  
"That's something else my Dad taught me, asshole."  
  
With that said the girl turned around and with much more calmness then would be expected, walked away.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ken just stood there dumbfounded. He then shook his head and ran after the girl. Before he could reach her she turned around while saying,  
  
"Don't you understand that."  
  
Her voice trailed off when she noticed that Ken wasn't the young boy she had just crushed.  
  
"Hi, uh, my name is Ken. I saw what happened back there, I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
When she said this, her furious green eyes met his.  
  
"Well yeah, but I just thought I would see if."  
  
"If the poor little weak girl hurt herself?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking."  
  
"That you could be my knight in shining armor? Typical guy, always thinking women need him to 'save the day'. Obviously that jerk on the ground is really the one who needs help. Why don't you go help him and get away from me?"  
  
Once again she turned around and walked calmly away. What an interesting girl, Ken thought to himself as he stepped over the kid lying on the ground. She's so headstrong and arrogant. She kind of reminded him of someone he knew.  
  
Cammy was absolutely furious. Of all the nerve. She couldn't believe Zack would try something like that. She wondered if he had tried it with some of the other girls he had dated. Probably had. Guys like that don't strike only once. Cammy was going to make damn sure that this was his last time though. Cammy told herself to calm down. She couldn't let her Dad know what happened tonight, he had too much on his mind already. Then she remembered he had told her earlier that night. He had gone on missions before, but she could tell this one was different by the way her father acted, or tried not to act like when he told her. This was big and it scared her. But all that didn't matter right now, she was going to go home and spend the rest of the night talking to her dad. 


	5. Chapter 5

When she arrived home, her dad was in the living room waiting for her. When she walked into the house he stood up and gave her an anxious look.  
  
"So.how did it go?"  
  
"It went alright. How was your night?"  
  
"Oh pretty boring. I called Guile and talked to him about tomorrow."  
  
The fact that Guile was going with her dad made Cammy feel a little bit better. She knew that they watched out for each other.  
  
"That's good, what about Jane and Melissa?"  
  
"Oh they're pretty upset about it, but they understand. Guile is going to be leading the operation so given the circumstances, he's pretty excited."  
  
She was listening to her dad but could only concentrate on the tears that were beginning to develop in her eyes. When she knew she could not hold on any longer, she burst into sobbing tears.  
  
"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry. I was trying to be strong but I just can't do it. I know this mission is different, I see it in your eyes. And I'm scared that something is going to happen to you or to Guile or both of you, and I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Cammy come here"  
  
She ran into her father's arms and buried her tear-streaked face into his strong chest. It felt so good to be held by him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something. This guy we are going after is a big deal. If we don't stop him soon he could threaten our whole way of life. He could literally take over the world; all he needs is the opportunity. We want to stop him before he gets the chance he needs."  
  
Cammy stayed in her father's embrace as she spoke to him.  
  
"But what if you don't come back? What would I do then?"  
  
Saying this had caused her to bust into uncontrollable tears once again. Her father let go of her.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
She raised her head and looked into his eyes, her own eyes. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out his Air Force tags.  
  
"I want you to take these and hold them for me. Keep them with you the whole time I am gone because I am going to come back to get them from you when this is all over."  
  
She could see in his determined eyes that he was telling the truth, that he would come back.  
  
"Okay Dad, I believe you."  
  
And she took the tags from his hands and placed them around her neck. She watched him, as he looked her up and down. She knew her eyes were puffy and red from crying and that her hair was totally out of place if not all over the place.  
  
"I must look a mess huh?"  
  
"No you look beautiful, just let me fix your hair for you."  
  
"Dad, you haven't braided my hair since I was seven."  
  
"I know just let me do it, okay?"  
  
Cammy smiled at him and quickly ran upstairs to find a brush. She then sat on his lap, just like when she was little, and let him unbraid, untangle and re-braid her hair. It felt so good to be with her father like that again, even if it was going to be just for tonight. After that she spent the whole night just talking and joking around with here dad. She fell asleep in his arms gripping his tags in her hand. He never slept though. He just watched her sleep until it was time for him to leave. Before he left, He placed a picture of him and Cammy in his uniform pocket and kissed her on the forehead. He whispered to her,  
  
"I'm doing this for you babygirl. I love you with all my heart." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord Bison?"  
  
Bison turned in his chair to address the solider. Bison was wearing his usual attire; black uniform and a dark maroon generals cap.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I regret to inform you that the UN might know our current location"  
  
Bison chuckled silently to himself and smiled maliciously.  
  
"Good."  
  
The solider faltered.  
  
"Uh sir, I must be mistaken. Did you just say that it was good? I'm sure the UN is planning an attack as we speak."  
  
Bison remained seated yet grabbed the soldier's neck with his mind. The soldier began to gasp for air and soon fell to the floor kicking his legs wildly. Bison spoke to him before he closed his eyes and died.  
  
"Stupid fool. Nevertheless this day has turned into a good day indeed. The pending battle should bring in the supplies necessary to conduct experiments."  
  
He once again began to silently snicker to himself, but soon it rose and became an audible, wicked laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
As he crept through the thick forest, an eerie feeling came over Charlie.  
  
"Guile, something's not right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can feel it, something's wrong."  
  
"Charlie we all feel that way right now. Shit we're dealing with Shadowlaw, even the bravest man would have disturbing feelings. Just keep your eye on the mission. It's about time for us to split up."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
Guile smiled and slapped Charlie on the head.  
  
"This is serious stuff, no sirs until I'm actually promoted."  
  
"Alright then sir, I mean Guile."  
  
"Okay, split into your teams."  
  
Charlie grabbed Guiles shoulder before he walked away.  
  
"Guile, see ya inside buddy."  
  
"Yeah man, see you inside."  
  
They hugged. Of course it was a manly hug, but a hug nonetheless. Besides every man here understood. As they walked their opposite ways Guile yelled.  
  
"Just stick to the plan and everything will go off without a hitch!"  
  
* * *  
  
Charlie and his team arrived at the target location just in time.  
  
"Okay men, you remember what was said in the briefing, stick to it and we'll be fine. Don't try and be heroes. Every man he has his specific duty that has to be done. Move out in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"  
  
Shots sounded and the two guards beside the door immediately fell, dead. Yes! Thought Charlie, we're practically home free. Just then a huge noise ripped through the air. Charlie and his men were forced to cover their ears from the noise. He looked all around him but could not see where the noise was coming from. Then he saw a man, not just any man, it was Bison himself. Bison began to laugh. Charlie would have pulled his gun and tried to shoot him, but he couldn't remove his hands from his ears. Even if the men could have heard Charlie yell retreat, he wouldn't have had time to yell it before the whole world went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Guile and his men had been traveling for about an hour before he pulled out the area map to check their location. According to the map, they were positioned near the center of the compound, but they were still in the deep forest.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
And then it hit him. A trap, it's a trap! Oh my God! Charlie!  
  
"The other team is in danger men. We have to head back now to see if we can help them."  
  
They ran to where the other team was supposed to launch their attack. Less than an hour later they arrived at The first target location. There were two men lying dead on the ground. Not their men, soldiers of Shadowlaw. Guile knelt down beside one of the men and pulled his helmet off.  
  
"A robot?"  
  
He unmasked the other.  
  
"A robot also."  
  
Guile stomach began to churn with fear for his friend. But he had to leave. If there was any chance he could help Charlie and the other men, he would need to head back to base with the remainder of his men and try to figure out what happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Cammy was awakened by the sound of knocking on the front door of her mother's house. Dad? She instantly thought as she ran to look out of her bedroom window. She smiled when she saw Guile's car parked in the roadway. She nervously pulled on her dad's dog tags as she put on her robe and headed for the front door. When Cammy rounded the corner, her mother was already at the door. Everything was moving in slow motion as Cammy made her way to the now open door. Her mother turned and looked at her with the saddest eyes. Cammy then looked to Guile, who was in the doorway. He had tears in his eyes. Tears? He spoke with cautious words.  
  
"Cammy, I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this."  
  
Guile faltered his words and spoke again after taking a deep breath.  
  
"Your Dad, he's gone. I don't know what happened."  
  
Cammy's entire world began to spin and her knees buckled as she fell to the floor. Guile ran to her side and helped her sit up. She could see Guile lips moving but could only hear her own hysterical screaming.  
  
"NO! He promised me he would come back. He wouldn't lie to me. You're the one who's lying. He's not really gone!"  
  
"Cammy, I'm working very hard right now to try and find him, but every clue I can find leads me to believe that he and his men are dead."  
  
Oh Dad! She thought swamped in pain. Fire burned where her heart should be and tears swelled behind her swollen eyes. She started to sob uncontrollably. Guile reached to put his arms around her. She pushed him away and ran back to her room only to fall on the floor weeping. Curled in the fetal position she gripped the tags around her neck tightly and spoke out loud so that God, the devil or whomever had caused this to happen could hear her.  
  
"He's not gone, not gone, not dead."  
  
She fell into a restless sleep repeating these words over and over. 


	7. Chapter 7

Voices. Charlie could hear voices, but he couldn't yet understand them.  It felt as if he had been listening to them for an eternity.  Every so often a tremor of extreme pain would course through his body.  Right before he thought it was going to kill him it would subside.  Now the pain came again.  This time he could hears his own screams above the voices.  When the pain retreated, Charlie felt his eyes open.  His vision was blurry so at first all he could see was the cloudy form of his body.  He saw that he was strapped to a chair.  He had tiny wires attached to various points of his upper body.  As he regained his sight Charlie noticed when the voices were coming from.  There were two men.  One was an old man with white hair to match his white lab coat.  This man was talking with the other, more fearful man.  This man had hair the color of gold that flowed down his back in a loosely tied braid.  This man also wore a silver mask.  Charlie knew who this man was but could not yet concentrate his thoughts enough to remember from where.  The two 

men began to walk towards him as they spoke to one another.

"So this is the only man left?  I do not see why.  He does not look much different from 

the others."

"It is not his body that keeps him going.  He has a strong mind."

"Well a man's mind can easily be broken, you just need the right angle to approach him with."

This man was terribly mistaken.  Charlie would not break; he would continue to fight because he has made a promise to Cammy.  He slowly lifted his head upwards and stared at the man with an almost animal hate.

"Why, he's awake.  So nice of you to join us.  My assoicate de negocio here tells me that you have a strong mind, and from the look in you eyes I know he speaks the truth.  You look at me with such a pure hate.  You have never even met me. I'm almost offended."

After hearing him speak again, Charlie could remember where he had seen this man before.  He was Vega DeCerna, second in command of Shadowlaw.  Intelligence says that he wears the silver mask to hide a highly disfigured face.  Vega spoke again.

"What is your name boy?"

Charlie spit in his face.  Vega began to laugh and spoke to Charlie as he removed his mask.

"Such a futile attempt to be brave." 

Charlie prepared himself to see the face of a monster.  His breath caught when he saw him.  His face was absolutely perfect, almost angelic except for his eyes.  They were ice blue, almost translucent and gave a glimpse into the man's cold soul.  He must have been staring for longer then he intended to because Vega spoke.

"Why do you look so surprised to see my face?  It must be that silly belief that I cover my face because I am gruesome.  American's will assume anything is fact if they believe it is so for long enough."

Just then the wires attached to Charlie's body once again began to send pulses of electricity throughout Charlie's body.  His back bucked forward and he bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming out loud.  But inside his mind was shrieking.  After the tremors had passed, Charlie could feel the blood running down his chin.  Vega looked at him with and amused and puzzled face.

"So, you manage not to scream when your awake when just minutes ago you sounded 

like a little child.  Such pride.  Look you have nearly bitten your own lip off."

Vega reached his arm out to touch the blood on Charlie's chin.  As he liked it off his fingers he said,

"Do not worry, It's just blood, you will be seeing a lot more of it in the near future.  Now down to business, why are you such a determined little soldier?  What are you fighting me for?"

Charlie answered him with silence and a hard glare.

"Alright then.  Maybe we should try a more direct approach."

Vega looked at the doctor.

"Hook him up to as many more electrodes as you can fit on his worthless body."

He then grabbed a scalpel from a nearby table and ripped the remainder of Charlie's clothing off.  Charlie didn't move.  He only stared forward until he remembered his pants.  He then made the horrible mistake of looking at the heap of cloth on the floor.

Vega had noticed his movement and investigated his interest.

"What is this?"

He picked up the shredded cloth and watched as a photo fell from it.  Vega picked the photo up and gazed at it and smiled maliciously.

"This la señorita looks just like you.  As a matter of fact, she is your daughter. I'm right am I not?"

Charlie didn't react; he couldn't react now Cammy was in danger.

"I'll assume from your silence that she is.  Why she cannot be older than 16.  16, such a young age to possess such beauty.  Tell me her name."

Silence from Charlie again.

"You do not wish to tell me her name?  Well then I'll have to find out for myself, such a beauty cannot remain nameless."

Charlie could not hide the pain for his daughter in his eyes.

"Are you afraid that I might hurt her?  Do not worry your little head; what I'm going to do to her won't hurt.  Well for such a young girl it might at first, but before I am done she will be screaming not in pain but for more."

Vega licked his lips as he gazed at the photo of Cammy.  Charlie could no longer hold in his rage.  Just the thought of this lunatic hurting his little girl made his soul scream.

"You fucking bastard!  I'll swear to God if you so much as touch her I will kill you!"

Vega pounced on Charlie with an animal's speed and placed the scalpel under his chin.

"Bastard?  I'll have you know I am of noble blood.  And I will not let some dirt boy desecrate my linage.  And you are certainly in no position to tell me whom I can and cannot violate. But you know who the bastard really is?  Your little girl, you are never going to see her again and she is never going to see you again.  However you do not have to worry because she will be well cared for.  I'll make sure of that.  A girl of such beauty will get a lot of attention from me."

He smiled at Charlie as he licked the remaining blood off of his chin and stepped away from him.  Charlie felt his heart ripping from his chest.  He didn't know if it was the wires attached to his entire body or the thought of never seeing Cammy again.  He prayed that Guile had not been captured along with him.  That he would be able to protect Cammy.  The last thing Charlie heard before the voices in the back of his mind demanding obedience overwhelmed him was Vega's sinister voice.

"Good-bye little soldier, I'll tell your daughter you said hello, right before I…"

Charlie refused to listen. Instead he looked at the photo of him and Cammy together and smiled.  Then she was gone and his eyes closed.

Sorry so sad =*(  Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Cammy watched as her father's body was laid out and strapped to a table.  A man in a white lab coat then began to stick needles into various parts of his body.  She could hear him whimper softly as each needle was inserted.  Cammy tried to call out to him but her voice wasn't working.  All she could do was watch.  The man in the lab coat then proceeded to stick IV's into each of her father's temples.  He then left the room.  The lights flickered as a yellow liquid began to run into the tubes connected to his head.  Her father began to shake violently and soon was having severe convulsions.  His body bucked back and forth as he strained against the harnesses.  Cammy franticly began to call out to her father.  But her voice still wasn't working.  Then her father turned his head and seemed to be looking directly at her.  In his eyes she saw his pain, his fear, and his sorrow.  He smiled at her.  Then his eyes closed tightly as he began to scream as his convulsions grew stronger.  When he opened his eyes again, Cammy didn't see her father's eyes, he was gone.  Now she began to scream.

           Cammy woke up screaming.  She was soaked in a mixture of sweat and tears.  It was just a nightmare, but it felt so real.  She noticed that she had been moved from the floor to her bed.  Must have been Guile she thought to herself.  Fresh tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered the events of last night.  Her father was missing, not a hostage, not a prisoner of war, just missing.  She couldn't take it anymore.  She didn't want to cry, it didn't help anything to cry.  So she did the only other thing she could think of.  Cammy went to her closet, put on some clothes and ran out the door.  She could hear her mother calling after her but didn't stop.  She didn't know where she was going; she just kept running.  She ran for what seemed like hours all the while ignoring the pain in her side, lungs and throat.  Cammy wiped the tears from her eyes and they were soon replaced with sweat.  After a long while Cammy stopped running and leaned on a telephone pole.  Her breath was coming in short frantic gasps.  She looked forward, everything was blurry, and it wasn't from tears.  She then fell to the ground as everything went black.

           Ken could feel sweat running down his back.  He had been following the girl for about a mile now.  She sure could run fast.  He had only barely been able to keep up.  When he first saw her he sensed that something was wrong.  That's why he had followed her.  When Ken rounded a corner he watched as she fell to the ground.  He ran to her side.

"Hey!  Wake up!"

She remained unmoving

"Shit it must be heat exhaustion."

Ken picked her limp body up and moved her under a nearby tree.  He then took his shirt off and used it to gently dab the sweat off her face and then to fan her. 

"I wonder how long she had been running before I saw her?"

The girl soon began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.  Ken could see the pain in them.  This pain was not from exhaustion, it was raw and looked like it ran deeper than physical.  Her gaze shifted to him as she tried to sit up.

"Wha…what is going on?"

"I saw you running then you passed out.  I carried you over here to help you cool off."

Ken said this with much more pride and arrogance then he meant to.  Hey, it was a habit.  Not the girl looked at him more closely and gasped.

           Cammy couldn't believe it.  Of all the people why him?

"Oh my God!  Not YOU!"

"What do you mean 'not me'?"

Cammy sighed.

"I guess you have finally gotten your chance to be Mr. Macho and save me.  Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

Cammy stood up, obviously too fast because she became dizzy and began to fall again.

"Dammit!"

"Really, all stereotypes aside, you need to rest a while."

"What makes you so smart?"

"I've been there before, just trust me."

If he only knew how hard it was for Cammy to actually trust someone.  But this wasn't that big of a deal.  He looked trustworthy enough; a typical American, strawberry blonde hair.  It was shoulder length and he had it tied back loosely so strands were falling out.  And he was built.  Very, very built in fact.  She could appreciate that much about him.  His childlike brown eyes showed that he could be no older than 18 or 19.  Softly Cammy spoke, yet she made sure to use harsh tones.

"Okay, I'll rest for a while.  Your name is Ken right?"

"Yeah, you remembered.  I never caught your name though."

"Cammy.  Cammy White."

Silence; two excruciating minutes of it followed her answer.  Ken finally broke it.

"So, you have some pretty good moves, that boy never saw you coming."

"Huh?…Oh yeah, him.  I don't think he will be trying that one on any other girls."

"But you do know that if he had had any fighting skills whatsoever, he probably could have overpowered you."

Cammy felt a hint of anger

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.  I'm not knocking your dad or anything.  He must be a really good fighter himself to know enough to train you as well as he has.  But he only taught you how to fight to defend yourself, not to fight offensively."

"I guess that makes sense.  It never really occurred to me that I would need more training than I had already had."

"Well you would only need it if a trained fighter was after you, but hey, it helps to know just in case.  Your pretty good, but you still need more training."

Cammy was thinking of her father now.  She felt the day old wound in her heart begin to rip and tear again.  She could not cry, not in front of this guy.  Cammy swallowed her pain and spoke.

"So, does that mean your making an offer?"

"An offer?  To train you?"

"Yeah, why not?  For such a skilled person it should be a breeze."

"You haven't even seen me fight, how would you know I was skilled?"

"I was talking about myself."

Now Ken could remember who she reminded him of, himself.  He laughed good-heartedly.

"So are you feeling well enough to stand yet?"

 "I think so.  Let me try."

Ken stood and extended his arm to help Cammy stand.  She grabbed his hand and let him help her pull to her feet.  Once she was upright she did not let go of his hand.  Instead she twisted under his arm and pinned it to his back as she slammed his body into the tree. 

"How is that for offense?"

Ken laughed.

"Pretty good except you forgot one thing…"

Ken used his free arm to pull himself out of Cammy's hold and in turn pin her to the tree with her arms trapped against her chest.

"…I can fight offensively too."

Cammy was stunned.  She had never seen anyone moved that fast; even when her father and Guile would spar together.  He released her.

"How did you do that?"

"You left one of my arms free, plus I am physically stronger than you.  You should have taken my arm and raised it like this."

He placed Cammy's hand on the correct points on his body and slowly mimicked how the move should have been preformed.  Cammy was a quick study and soon could reenact the move flawlessly.  Once she had Ken pinned correctly she kneed him in the back.  He yelped in pain.

"OW!  What's that for?"

"I just figured this would help me keep you pinned."

 She released Ken and he rubbed the spot on his back where Cammy had kneed him.

"Well it worked.  You're pretty good and learn fast.  Training you should be no problem, we just have to work everyday."

"That's fine with me."

This was helping Cammy to keep her mind off of her father.

"Okay then.  Meet me her tomorrow at 7:00"

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow than."

"Are you sure you can make it home okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I feel much better."

"Okay. Later!"

Ken began jogging off.  Cammy laughed to herself.  She could see a huge red mark on his back where she had kneed him.  So tomorrow at 7:00 she was going to begin to really train how to fight.  Then she remembered about school.  Oh well, it looks like she was going to have to be absent.


	9. Chapter 9

                As Ken jogged towards the place where he and Cammy had talked, he spoke out loud to himself.

"What am I doing?"

He had only met this girl twice and he was offering to take time out of his training schedule to teach her.  Sure she was cute and everything; something about those pigtails.  But normally when he saw a cute girl he offered to take her out to dinner or something of that sort.  Somehow she was different.  The first night he had met her she was so strong-willed and sure of herself.  Yesterday she was acting totally different.  Like she was a separate person.  He could tell she was hiding something deep inside her.  He could see it in her eyes.  They had the same desperate look in them as Ryu's, his best friend and training partner, did when their sensei was killed.  Of course Ken had never been one to hold his emotions in.  That was part of the reason that he was in London now.  So far he had had no luck in finding any clues about his sensei's murder.  Maybe he'd have better 

luck in finding out what was wrong with Cammy.  Ken looked at his watch.

"Okay, I'm ten minutes early, she'd better show."

                Cammy awoke in a cold sweat.  She had suffered from the same horrible dreams of her father being tortured, only now the man wasn't her father anymore. It was his body, his face, but not his eyes, not him.  She felt tears swelling in her eyes.  Why was she having these strange nightmares?  Cammy stood and cleared her mind.  She wasn't going to cry anymore, she was going to be strong. So she swallowed the pain and tears and looked at her clock.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

Cammy rushed to get dressed in her uniform as she normally would for school.  She yelled goodbye to her mother from the front door.  She didn't want her mom to suspect anything.  Cammy walked the same way to school except she passed the school and kept on walking to the place where she had met Ken again.  When she rounded the corner, he was already waiting, impatiently, for her.  When Ken noticed her he scanned her up and down and began to laugh hysterically.

"Hey!  What are you laughing at? You look like someone out of a bad martial arts movie."

Ken stopped laughing and looked at his ensemble, which consisted of a red gi.  

"Well at least I am ready to get some work done today.  Why did you wear that anyway?"

"I had to kinda pretend I was going to school."

"Your skipping school?! Wow, I took you for a daddy's girl.  You did bring a change of clothes right?"

"Of course.  But where are we going?  I don't think we could get anything done here."

"Well my parents have a vacation home here.  I'm staying there while I'm in London.  It has it's own gym so we'll have plenty of space."

"Vacation home!  Own gym!  Are you loaded or something?"

"Well my parents are so I guess that makes me too, so yeah."

"Let's go then…you lead the way."

"Okay but you've gotta keep up!"

Cammy didn't even have time to ask why before Ken sprinted off.  She ran after him and soon caught up and began running at his speed.  She would have passed him if she knew the way.  When they arrived at Ken's home some time later Cammy's already short breath caught.  It was HUGE!  He led her around the side of the mansion to a small doorway.

"We don't have time for the grand tour today.  There is a place in here where you can change."

Cammy walked out after changing and Ken tried not to stare.  Her body was much more built than he originally had thought.  But he shook his head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.  He led her to the workout mats.

"Okay, hit me."

"Huh?"

"Hit me! Try and punch me or something, anything."

"But you haven't done anything."

"Yeah, remember, you need to learn to fight on the offensive. "

"Right, okay here I go."

Cammy pulled her right arm back and threw a punch directed at Ken's lower jaw line.  He caught her fist in his hand.

"Try again!"

Cammy, now frustrated, reached her left fist back and aimed this one at his nose.  Hw 

quickly caught this one too.  Still gripping her fists Ken spoke.

"Okay, lesson number one.  Don't let yourself get screwed.  Right now your screwed.  

You can't…"

Cammy kneed Ken in the stomach.

"…Do…anything."

Ken let go of Cammy's hands to rub his stomach.

"Ow, that hurts.  Okay I get it; you're not that much of a novice.  We'll work on something a little harder than basics."

Cammy smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

Ken and Cammy worked together for the rest of the day, and on every other day for two weeks.  During this time Ken could began to develop feelings stronger than friendship for Cammy.  But he didn't dare to act on them.  She defiantly was suffering from something that she had buried deep within herself. It was always present, sometimes more noticeable than others.  Something was haunting her.

                Bison sat in his throne room and posed a question tone of his many minions. 

"Is he ready yet?"

Vega stood behind Bison and watched anxiously as Shadowlaw's latest 'project' was presented to them.  The doctor stuttered as he carefully chose his words.

"Yes my lord, we believe so."

"Believe so?"

"Yes sir.  Being the first time we have ever attempted this procedure and actually had the subject survive, the affects have not yet been thoroughly inspected.  But, in theory, yes he is ready."

Vega smiled maliciously as he spoke.

"How do we know that he won't go soft on one of his missions?"

The frightened doctor managed to stammer.

"Uh, that can't be determined."

Vega laughed the kind of laugh that rolled along your body and gave you chill bumps.

"Then he is imperfect, useless to us.  I should just kill him now to save time."

Bison stood.

"Silence Vega!"

In a calmer, more relaxed tone Bison said.

"Now I don't see any reason why we shouldn't trust the good doctor's work.  How about a test run?  There has been a fly bothering me lately."

"What if he regains his memory?  He could put this organization in danger."

Bison became angry again.

"Are you under minding me?"

"No sir, I just…ughhhh."

Vega grasped his head and fell to the floor in pain.  He felt as if thousands of tiny needled were jabbing themselves into his brain.  He managed to speak between gritted teeth.

"Please…master…I'm sorry to have…questioned you."

The pain subsided.  Vega remained on the floor at Bison's feet to catch his breath.

"You need to remember you place and keep it Vega.  I don't tolerate disobedience or disloyalty.  But back to our little experiment, this man I mentioned has been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and needs to be eliminated."

Bison walked to the solider, his solider.  His green eyes were expressionless as he stared forward blankly.  Bison spoke to him.

"Solider, you are to eliminate a man for me, can you do that?"

The solider tensed and spoke almost robotically.

"Yes sir!  Name and location sir!"

Bison smiled with a rapturous satisfaction and spoke again.

"…London, England. His name is Guile, William Guile."


	10. Chapter 10

Camilla woke to the sound of the phone ringing.  Groggily, she rolled over in her bed to answer it.

"…Hello?"

"Yes, Mrs. White?"

"It's Ms. White."

"Oh excuse me, Ms. White.  This is Mrs. Casteel, the headmistress at Cammy's school." Camilla sat up in bed.  

"Oh no.  Did something happen to Cammy?  Is she okay?"

"Well actually Ms. White, that is the very reason I called you.  I was afraid Cammy had fallen ill.  She hasn't been to class for nearly two weeks."

"What?  Cammy has left for school every morning in her uniform.  How could she not be there?  You must be mistaken."

"I am not Ms. White.  It appears as if your daughter has pulled the wool over your eyes.  Cammy has had discipline problems before this.  This institution certainly cannot tolerate truancy.  I am afraid that Cammy will have to be expelled."

"But Mrs. Casteel, Cammy has been having some personal problems as of late.  If we could just have a meeting and discuss things I'm sure that we could come to…"

"No I am afraid we can't.  I apologize for waking you.  I would suggest you go find your daughter.  Goodbye."

Camilla hung up the phone.  She was furious.  She had worked so hard to be able to afford to send Cammy to that school.  Even with Charlie's help it had been tough.  Now Cammy has thrown it all away.  Camilla knew that Cammy was in pain, but, just like her father, Cammy hid it, and ran away from it.  Camilla took a deep breath.  She too missed Charlie.  Though they hadn't ever had another relationship since Cammy was conceived, she still depended on him for certain things.  She wasn't good at this kind of stuff like he was, so Camilla did the only other thing she could think to do at the time.  Called Guile.   

           Ken was up bright and early.  Training Cammy had proven to be a rewarding experience so far.  She was defiantly a fast learner and had a natural talent.  But still, she was distant.  She was always hiding something just under the surface.  Ken wanted to find out what that was.  He looked at the clock, 6:45.  He was actually ahead of schedule.  So he sat down and did something he rarely did.  Watched television.  As he was flipping through the channels, he came upon a news story on a team of U.S. soldiers that had been missing for nearly a month.  It was believed that the terrorist organization, Shadowlaw, was responsible for their disappearance.  Their leader was named Nash.  Ken thought that surely they must be dead by now.  He snorted and spoke out loud.

"They were probably goners the first day they came..."

Cammy interrupted him.

"Hey!  You ready to go?"

When had she come in?  Ken stood and turned the television off.

"Sure.  Why don't we go outside today?  You are far enough along that we could probably just spar."

She turned and walked out of the door without speaking.  What was wrong with her?  She was acting especially strange.  As Ken exited the door, a fist flew at his face.  He was able to duck and avoid being hit.  He moved forward to tackle his assailant, Cammy.   As he fell on top of her she placed her feet on his abdomen and used his momentum to flip his body off of hers.  Ken raised himself to his feet and turned to smile at Cammy.  He was not met with the usual smile in return.  Instead, she yelled at him.

"Come on!  Let's fight!"

Ken didn't argue and rushed her with a series of kicks she managed to block.  His superior training allowed him to avoid leaving himself open to any counter attacks from Cammy.  Ken paused and then moved quickly and swept Cammy's feet out form under her.  She fell to the ground but tucked her body into a roll and stood facing Ken again.  He looked into her green eyes.  They were blazing, totally incensed with rage.  Before he could stop her to ask what was wrong, she charged him with a series of punches and kicks, which Ken narrowly missed.  Ken didn't want to use his full ability and hurt her but pretty soon Cammy was going to land a hit.  Pretty soon was now, Ken thought as Cammy's foot hit him square in the chest.  He started to stagger backwards and didn't have time to right himself before Cammy pounced on him and slammed his body into the ground.  She was on top of him breathing heavily.

"Oh, kinky."

I shouldn't have said that, Ken thought to himself as Cammy backhanded him.

"Okay, I was just joking.  I went too far.  But you seriously need to calm down right now before…"

She hit him again, this time with a closed fist.  Ken felt blood run down his chin from his lip.

"That's enough, Cammy!"

Ken pushed Cammy to the side and pinned her arms across her chest.

"Dammit!  Stop Ken!"

"No!  I'm going to hold you here until you calm down and tell me what's wrong with you."

"Let go of me!"

She began to struggle against Ken.  He then noticed that something, a charm of some sorts, had fallen out of her shirt.  It wasn't a charm; it was a set of dog tags.  Dog tags?  Ken was confused until he read the name on them.

"Nash, Charles"

He watched as Cammy's face changed from rage to a saddened fear as she heard him say those words.  Then Ken realized what had been wrong with Cammy all this time.

"The solider, he's your father."

"Let me go!"

Ken did.  He was astonished.  All this time, she was holding the pain in.  What he said a while ago, she must have heard him.  That's what set her off.  He watched as Cammy stood, only to fall to her knees again, sobbing into her hands.

           Cammy let it all out.  All the pain and fears she had been holding in.  Her entire body was burning and it was as if the smoke from that fire exited as tears.  She then felt a hand touch her shoulder.  It was Ken.  She looked up at him.  He had dried blood on his lip and was looking at her with much compassion.  He kneeled beside her in the grass.

"You want to tell me what's going on?  You need someone to share your pain with.  When my sensi was killed I was able to confide in my friend Ryu.  It really helped me."

Cammy spoke sullenly.

"My father is not dead.  He can't be, he promised me that he would come back.  He has never broken a promise to me."

She began to sob again, her body shaking violently.  She could hear herself speaking yet from the look on Ken's face, she knew he could not understand her.  Soon Ken wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest until her tears were only dry sobs.  It felt so good.  He stroked her hair and spoke softly to her. 

"It will be okay Cammy.  Just rest awhile.  I can help you get through this.  I care about you.  I will help you."

She looked into Ken's brown eyes and saw that they were trustworthy.  Cammy then smiled and relaxed her body against his.  His arms enfolded her.  She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face to his chest.  She could hear his heartbeat, fast and strong.  She held him listening to the beat of his heart, breathing his warmth.  For just an instant she felt safe.  It was the way she felt before her father left.  That childish belief that nothing could hurt you while Daddy holds you tight.  That utter faith that he can make everything right.  In Ken's arms, for brief moments, Cammy had that again.  She knew it was a lie.  Hell, it had been a lie the first time.  But she didn't care because this is what she wanted to believe.  Cammy felt Ken's breath against her cheek.  She turned her face and met his lips.  Their kiss was chaste, the faintest brush of their lips against one another.  She opened her eyes to meet Ken's.  He spoke,

"I…I…I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have.  This isn't the right time for me to…"

Cammy reached up and placed her hand on Ken's cheek.  She felt so safe with him.

"Shut up."

She then kissed him again.  This time it was more intense.  Ken didn't argue with her and met her with the same intensity.  Ken laid Cammy completely on the ground and was above her.  They parted their lips and explored each other's mouths.  She gripped Ken's hair in her fists and greedily held his face to hers.  This was perfect.  Cammy opened her eyes as Ken was ripped from her arms.  She sat up and saw his body failing in the air.  A man was stooping above her.

"Guile!"

   Please review!!!! I need encouragement.  This is getting tougher. =(


	11. Chapter 11

           Guile stooped above Cammy gazing at her with eyes that blazed with a mixture of extreme anger and disappointment.  

"So this is what you have been doing everyday instead of going to school?"

Cammy felt her face redden.  She looked at the ground and said quietly.

"No."

"Well than what the hell have you been doing!?"

Again, quietly, Cammy stammered.

"Ken…he…he has been training me."

"Training you?  For what?  That!  I have never heard of that kind of training.  What's really going on is that he is just some punk rich kid who is trying to get some.  I never thought you would fall for something like that Cammy."

Cammy stood and faced Guile defiantly.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that Guile!  You think you know what's going on with me, but you can't even begin to understand.  Ken does."

"Maybe that's a good thing.  If I ever found Melissa like this I…"

Cammy interrupted Guile screaming as tears began to roll down her face.

"Well I'm not Melissa, I'm not your daughter, and you're NOT my father!"

She was so angry that he body was shaking. She continued.

"Ken is the only other person, besides my dad, who has ever really understood me.  You took my dad away and now you want to take Ken away.  I will not let you steal from me twice!"

Ken, who had been standing on the sidelines of this battle, now walked to be by Cammy's side.  He stared at Guile with the same defiant look she had met him with earlier.  Guile breathed deeply and spoke more softly.  Choosing his words carefully.

"Is that what you think?  That I took Charlie away from you, that I caused this to happen, that I wanted it to?"

"You weren't powerless to stop it.  But you WANTED him with you.  You didn't even stop to think who and what he was…"

Cammy faltered.

"…is, who and what he is to me."

Guile began to walk towards Cammy as he yelled.

"Do you honestly think that you are the only one suffering!?  That I don't feel pain and guilt about what happened, that I'm not doing everything in my power to find him?"

Ken silently stepped between Cammy and Guile placing a stern look on his face.  Guile began to laugh.  His laugh held a hint of hurt in it.

"I see how it is, you have some boy to protect you now?  I can tell you this much Cammy; he can't protect you forever.  Just like your father couldn't.  Pretty soon you're going to have to face reality and stop blaming others for what couldn't have been helped."

Cammy was sobbing now.  Ken turned to hold her but she pushed him back and started to run off.

"Cammy!"

Ken began to run after her but was stopped by Guile.

"Let her go, I'm not finished with you."

Ken turned around angrily.  Just who did this guy think he was anyway?  Their faces were inches apart, their angry eyes staring deeply into each other's.  Guile spoke first.

"So, how old are you kid?"

"18.  What's it matter to you?"

"You really are just some stupid rich kid.  Just stay away from her from now on and I won't have to hurt you.  You are not what she needs right now."

"Apparently I am.  Actually, I think you are the one who needs to stay away from Cammy, or _I_ might have to hurt _you._"

"Right kid.  I could snap you in two."

Guile reared back to throw a hard punch right into Ken's face.  However he found himself thrusting into thin air.  He was barely able to regain his balance.  The next thing he heard was Ken's arrogant voice.

"I can tell you used to be a great fighter, but it seems you have become a little slow in you old age."

Guile grunted in anger, yet stood in awe.  How had this kid managed to dodge him?

"You wish kid.  I actually was going a little easy on you.  I didn't really think you had had any training.  I guess you didn't totally lie to Cammy."

"I didn't lie to her at all.  I want to help her.  She is going through a lot."

"Oh you were defiantly helping…yourself!"

Ken almost blushed remembering the position he and Cammy has been in when Guile arrived.

"It wasn't like that.  Cammy is unlike any person I have ever met.  I really care about her."

"Well it sure as hell looked like that!  You took advantage of her."

"What's wrong with it if we both care about each other.  Just because it isn't what you want?"

"You think she cares about you but all she really cares about is someone to keep her from having to face the truth about her father's disappearance."

"And you know this truth for sure?"

"Well no.  But she can't live in a fantasy, as much as it hurts me to say it, he is more than likely dead.  I have faced it, so should she."

"What power do you have to decide that?  You and her are two totally different people.  Just because you feel a certain way doesn't mean she should have to.  You can't take her hope away.  It's all she has left!"

Guile was left speechless.  Ken gave Guile one more angry gaze before he turned and began to walk away.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find Cammy; she doesn't need to be alone."

Guile again grabbed Ken's arm.  Ken was about to punch Guile until he saw his blue eyes.  They looked tired, hurt, and sorry.  

"I'm coming too.  I think I know where she's headed."

           Cammy was running.  She had heard Ken call after her.  She felt bad about pushing him away but she had to get away from Guile.  It was ridiculous for him to say that she was using Ken.  He had no idea.  Ken was someone solid for her; he didn't leave.  That's what she wanted.  Cammy stopped running when she reached a house, her father's house.  She hadn't been here since the last night she saw her dad.  She pulled on the tags around her neck and heard his voice in her head.  _"I want you to take these and hold them for me.  Keep them with you the whole time I am gone, because I am going to come back to get them from you."_  She had always believed every word he said.  There used to be no doubt in her mind that he would tell her the truth.  Now she wasn't so sure.  Damn Guile.  Suddenly she heard thunder boom as lightning flashed.  Rain began pouring down.  She stood there for a while, letting the cool water run down her body in an attempt to cleanse her mind.  After a few more moments, Cammy headed towards the front door.  She pulled a key out from under the porch mat and opened the door.  Everything was the same, yet utterly different.  Everything she saw had new meanings to her; opened a different part of her.  Those new openings hurt.  She continued through the house, up the stairs and into her father's room.  She sat on his bed looking at the pictures he placed beside them.  There was one of him and Guile together, at their high school graduation.  The rest were of her at various stages of her life.  He had even managed to get one of her as a baby.  Cammy laid on the bed, curled into a tight ball, and began to cry softly.  Not for herself, but for her father.  She knew he would never purposely break a promise he had made.  That meant something horrible had to have happened to him.  He was so good to her, even when he was punishing her.  He always tried to be fair and most of all, tried to understand her feelings.  Most importantly however, she loved him for him.  She had loved him since the first day he came into her life.  Cammy heard someone enter the room.  Probably was Guile.  The person just stood there.  Cammy didn't only spoke.

"Go away Guile, I don't want to see you."

The person remained in the doorway.  Now she was a little angry, couldn't he understand she wanted to be alone?  She spoke as she sat up to face the doorway.

"I told you, just leave me…"

Cammy stopped, as her eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Dad?!"


	12. Chapter 12

                Charlie stood in the doorway of his bedroom.  He wasn't sure how he had managed to get here.  Come to think of it, he couldn't remember walking up the stairs to his bedroom.  He wasn't exactly sure what was going on.  He had woken up only hours ago in some ally; that he could remember.  He remembered being terrified when he woke to find his hands covered in blood.  He had looked for his injuries, and found none.  The blood wasn't his.  The incredibly bad feeling in the pit of Charlie's stomach faded when he saw Cammy.  She was lying on his bed, soaking wet, crying softly.  

"Go away Guile, I don't want to talk to you."

Guile?  Charlie felt dizzy as he body began to grow weak.  He had to grab the doorframe to support himself.  He clenched his eyes closed and put his hands to his throbbing head, until he could think straight again.  Just then Cammy turned to face him as she spoke.

"Just leave…me…"

He watched, as her eyes grew wide with a mixture of hope and disbelief.  His body ached to hold her.  Why couldn't he move to her?

"Dad?!"

She stood, slowly walking towards him, and reached her arm out tentatively to touch him.  As soon as her skin met his, she let out her breath and ran the remaining distance between them.  Charlie's heart sang.  He held her close to his chest, only pulling her away from his tight embrace to kiss her face all over.  She was still crying, but now was smiling too.  Running his fingers through her hair, Charlie thanked God and held her close again.  How long had it been since he had seen her last?  Charlie wished he could remember.  She was holding on to him like he was the only solid thing in her world.  They stood embracing each other for a long while.  Charlie broke the silence, having to struggle to speak.

"I...love…you...so much…babygirl."   

                Cammy sighed and held her father even tighter.

"I love you too Dad."

She then reached up, grabbed his face, and looked into his eyes.  They were his, hers, theirs.  He looked extremely happy yet so tired at the same time.  

"Dad?  What happened to you?"

He breathed deeply and released her from his comforting grip.  He walked to the bed and sat on the edge, placing his head in his hands.  He seemed to be struggling to speak.  

"I honestly don't know.  I woke up in some ally and all I could think of was finding you."

"An ally?"

Cammy looked more closely at her father.  He appeared haggard.  His hair had grown quite a bit and was dirty and strewn all about.  He was very pale and though he seemed tired and weak, she could tell by the tightness of his body that he had grown stronger.  And his eyes, they were haunted.  That was probably the most disturbing thing about his appearance.  Cammy walked to him and laid her head in his lap.  

                Charlie stroked her hair gently.  He said weakly.

"Who cares what happened.  I'm here with you now.  Nothing else matters."

"I was so scared that you were gone forever.  That you wouldn't come back."

"I promised you didn't I?"

"Yeah, but when Guile told me you had been captured, I…I thought that was it."

Charlie stopped stroking Cammy's hair.  He had to place his hands over his eyes to try and cover the horrible things he was seeing.  He saw people; they were screaming and dying.  He saw himself; he was laughing.  These images were telling him to be ruthless, savage, to kill, and most importantly to be obedient.

"Dad…"      

Cammy's voice brought him back.

"…what was that?"

Charlie opened his eyes to see that he was now standing on the bed.  Cammy was across the room, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"I…I don't know."

He fell to his knees on the bed.  He felt so tired now.  A part of his head was telling him to let the darkness come, the other was saying fight it.  Cammy ran to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Dad!  You need help.  I'm going to find Guile so he can help me get you somewhere where you can be checked out by a doctor."

Charlie grabbed his head to keep from screaming.  There were two voices inside his head.  One was his, the other wasn't.  It was demanding him to kill.  _KILL NOW!  KILL WHAT? JUST KILL.  NO!  NOW!_  He fell on the floor on hi hands and knees.  He spoke carefully between clenched teeth.  It was even harder to speak now than before. 

"Cammy, you have to leave right now.  Get far away from me."

She spoke on the brink of tears.

"No I'm not leaving you like this.  Let me help you."

He yelled, he had never yelled at her before in his life.

"GET OUT! JUST LEAVE FOR GOD'S SAKE. YOU HAVE TO!"

                Cammy felt her heart being mangled.  What was going on?  Why was this happening?  Just then Cammy heard someone enter the house and start to ascend the stairs.  Hopefully it was Guile and he could help her help her father.  He seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"Dad, Guile is coming right now to help, hang in there."

Cammy watched as her father grabbed his head and held it between his legs.  His entire body was convulsing and shaking violently.  Guile walked in the room and his breath caught.

"Charlie?!"

He began to move towards him but Cammy stopped him.  There were fresh tears running down her face from her frightened eyes.

"Something's wrong Guile, you have to help him.  Please."

"Alright…Charlie try and listen to me. I'm going to help you.  It's me Guile, William.  Remember?"

In a fraction of a second her father stopped moving.  In the next he had stood in one graceful, fluid movement.  His head was facing down looking at the ground.  He began to stride towards the door, towards Guile.  Cammy stood between them.

"Dad?  Are you alright now?"

He stopped walking yet remained looking down.

"Dad?  Can you hear me?"

He began to shake his head, still looking down.  Guile spoke next.

"Come on Charlie, Lets go."

He stopped shaking his head, but snapped it up quickly to give Guile a wicked glare.  He spoke in a monotone voice.

"It's you!"

He began to saunter toward Guile once again.  It seemed as if he had muscles where normal people didn't; muscles that allowed him to walk with such a menacing grace.  When he got to where Cammy stood he reached his arm out and wrapped one of his large hands around her diminutive neck.  He lifted her withering body off of the ground.  She heard Guile's and Ken's voices simultaneously call out to her.  She couldn't believe what was happening right now.  She couldn't breathe.  He held her there, squirming like a worm on a hook for a short moment, yet it seemed an eternity to Cammy.  He spoke coldly, in the same robotic voice as before.

"Move."

He released he neck as he swung her small frame to the side.  Before she crashed into what she hoped would be the bed, Cammy's skeptical eyes met her father's.  Not her father.  It wasn't him anymore.  It was the man from her dream.


	13. Chapter 13

           Ken watched in confused horror as the scene played out before him.  The man he assumed to be Cammy's father looked as if he was going completely insane.  _Wait!_  Ken thought to himself.  _Cammy's father?  How did he get here?_  He was so confused.  Not just by that, things were just happening too quickly.  It was only less than an hour ago that him and Cammy had been together, and shared a kiss.  Finally there was no longer a wall between them.  She had confided in him.  And know in knowing and understanding her, Ken's feelings were confirmed.  He did love her.  This was so new to him, love, not just a cute girl or a fun girl, love.  Cammy turned to Guile, her face streaked with the tears that had become so familiar to her.

"Something's wrong Guile, you have to help him.  Please."

Guile nodded as he stepped into the room and spoke.

"Alright…Charlie, it's me Guile, William Guile.  Do you remember me?"

Ken stood in silence as he watched Cammy's father stand with much more self control than he should have after what he saw just moments ago.  He began moving toward Guile.  Cammy spoke now, with much hope in her voice.

"Are you alright now?"

Her father stopped walking yet didn't speak.  She spoke again this time with a hint of fear.

"Dad, can you hear me?"

Ken's was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  Something about the way this man was acting, wild one moment and perfectly in control the next just didn't seem right.  Cammy's father's head began to shake again until Guile said,

"Come on Charlie, let's go."

Then his head rose swiftly and his eyes stared at Guile with the most severe mix of abhorrence and pleasure Ken had ever seen.  He spoke.

"You!"

Cammy's father now began moving towards Guile again.  He stopped where Cammy still stood and a spasm of horror shot through Ken's body.  Cammy's own father reached out his muscular arm and picked Cammy up by her neck.  Ken called out to her at the same time as Guile did.

"CAMMY!"

Before Ken could push past Guile to help her, he saw Cammy's helpless body fly through the air and crash into the bedside table with such a force, it shattered.  Ken continued on towards her as Cammy's father continued towards Guile as if what had just happened was nothing.  Cammy lay in the shards of broken wood from the nightstand.

"Cammy?  It's me, Ken.  Are you alright?"

Her eyes remained closed as he spoke.  Ken did a quick look over of her body, nothing was bent the wrong way, that he could see, but her neck already had dark bruises appearing on it.  Ken then placed his hear to her mouth, she was still breathing.  He stroked her face tenderly and scooped her small form into his lap.

"That man can't be the father you told me about.  I won't let him hurt you ever again. I swear."

Ken heard the fight between Guile and Cammy's father begin.  Just then Cammy began to wake up.  She moaned in pain, and tried to speak.

"Don't try and talk Cammy"

She spoke anyway.  Stubborn.

"My throat isn't hurting too bad, but my side…"

Cammy stopped speaking and winced in pain.  Ken looked down.  He didn't notice before.  There was a small red stain beginning to appear on Cammy's shirt.  Cammy whimpered when he lifted her shirt up top investigate her injury.  Ken's eyes grew wide.  A piece of wood had been impaled into Cammy's side.

"Oh shit Cammy." 

Ken tried to think what he could do.  He heard the fighting getting more intense, things were breaking and he heard the distinct sound of punches and kicks making contact with their target.

"Ken.  Is it bad?"

Concentrating on Cammy once more, Ken removed his shirt as he spoke.

"Kinda, I'm going to have to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.  It's going to hurt pretty bad when I do, so get ready.  I know you're strong enough to handle this."

Cammy looked up at him.  Her eyes were blazing green.  She grabbed his left hand and squeezed it.

 "…Okay, I'm ready."

"Take a deep breath in and let it out slowly when I first press down.  Then your going to have to try very hard to keep breathing no matter how much it hurts.  Ready?  1, 2…3."

Cammy breathed in and let it out slowly as she was told.  Ken could tell she was struggling not to cry out, but a few small whimpers escaped her lips.  Then she closed her eyes tight and breathed as normally as could be expected.

"Good Cammy.  You're doing good.  Just keep breathing like that."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  She spoke to him.

"You taking off your shirt to help he seems to have become a pattern between us."

The two shared a smile in spite of tragedy.  Just then Ken heard Guile cry out.  As soon as Cammy recognized his voice she tried to sit up.

"Guile?  What's happening?  Is he fighting my father?"

"Yes Cammy, but you need to---"

"Is he hurt?"

"I don't—"

"Ken!  You have to help him.  I'll be okay.  Please.  I can't lose my father and Guile at the same time."

Ken looked into her eyes.  They were so beautiful, he loved everything about them, except the pain they held.

"Okay, hold this just as tight as I am."

Cammy did as told while Ken rose, tying his loose hair back.

Sorry it's been so long since I have updated…I had a little writer's block for a while there.  But thankfully it's over. I hope you enjoyed it.  Your comments are always appreciated. =)


	14. Chapter 14

                Guile dammed Shadowlaw as he watched Charlie, his best friend, lift his own daughter off the ground.

"Cammy!"

Guile moved forward but it was already too late.  Charlie had flung Cammy's small body aside as if it were a meaningless nothing.  The young boy, Ken, who had been standing behind him, pushed past him and ran to Cammy's side. _Good_ thought Guile, _I don't think Charlie is going to let me alone right now._  Guile was right.  Charlie, or should he say the man he had become, spoke.

"Let's make this quick and well…not so painless."

Before Guile could speak in protest Charlie rushed him and Guile narrowly dodged his punches.  He twisted around and aimed a low kick towards the side of Charlie's knee in hope of dislocating it to end the fight, but Charlie moved with a speed he didn't have before and grabbed his leg before it made contact.  Charlie pulled Guile's leg upwards, forcing his body to fall facedown onto the floor.  Before Guile could begin to raise himself up, Charlie delivered a hard kick directly to Guile's stomach.   It took all of Guile's strength not to retract into the fetal position cradling his stomach.  Instead, he bit his lower lip and caught Charlie off guard with a swift leg sweep.  With in seconds Guile was the one standing above the fallen Charlie.  Guile allowed Charlie to stand.  The two men faced each other, both breathing heavily, rethinking their strategies. 

"Charlie, stop this, it's me, Guile, your best friend, your brother."

"You must be destroyed to please the master."

After speaking those words, Charlie ran towards Guile again.  Guile prepared for the onslaught, however Charlie flipped his body over Guile's.  Before he could turn around, Charlie roughly shoved his foot into Guile's spine.  Guile fell forward and tucked his body into a roll to stand.  Guile then used a roundhouse kick, knocking Charlie's body to the side.  He crashed into a small table near the door forcefully.   Guile slowly made his way towards the fallen Charlie.

"I'm going to find out what has happened to you buddy."

He picked up Charlie's limp body, and as soon as he sighed a breath of relief, Charlie grabbed the sides of his head and rammed their heads together.  Guile released Charlie's body and stumbled backwards, dazed.  Charlie then pulled Guile's arms behind him and pinned his body against the wall making sure that Guile's head made a loud thump against the wall.  Normally Guile could have broken Charlie's hold, but he was so strong.  Charlie spoke.

"You are supposed to die now."

After saying this Charlie pulled up violently on Guiles arm, dislocating his shoulder with a loud crack.  Guile cried out, he hated himself for that because he knew it would give this man a sick sense of pleasure.  His body slid down the wall and he was now on his knees with his arm lying limp at his side.  Guile looked up only to see Charlie's foot making contact with his chin.  He tasted blood in his mouth.  Guile used his good arm to keep from falling over due to the force of the blows Charlie was performing.  Charlie backhanded him.  Now Guile was becoming too weak to even attempt to block these quick attacks.  Before he knew one had come, another was coming.  Guile watched through blurry eyes that were stinging with blood and sweat as Charlie reared his arm back to deliver the final, fatal bow.  It never came.  Guile looked past Charlie only to see Ken holding Charlie's arm.

"Not so fast.  How about equal playing time for me?"

Charlie turned yanking his arm away from the young fighter as Ken took his fighting stance. 

                Ken moved to the side but only slightly as to keep Charlie in his field of vision, something he usually did not do.  However this fight wasn't very usual.  He took a deep breath and lowered his eyebrows in concentration before darting forward to attack Charlie with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which Charlie dodged easily, before delivering a solid kick to Ken's chest, knocking the wind out of him.  Ken was doubled over, but still quick enough to narrowly dodge Charlie's knee as he tried to catch his jaw.  Ken retaliated with a quick right cross that clanked off Charlie's cheek, staggering him slightly.  Now on the offensive once more, Ken followed up with a quick succession of jabs, a few of which found their mark.  Charlie managed to catch one of the jabs, using Ken's momentum against him, he flipped him over his shoulder to land roughly on his tailbone.  Ken quickly rolled out of the way of the axe kick Charlie aimed directly at his face, and sprang to his feet with much less poise than before the flip.  Each fighter once again took a moment to size up their opponent and then were back into it.  They exchanged blows for another minute, Charlie's superior strength giving him the advantage.  Suddenly, Ken knelt down on one knee, before leaping high into the air leading with his fist shouting,

"SHORYUKEN!"

Ken's fist connected directly with Charlie's jaw.  Ken's body propelled upwards as Charlie's flew up only to come down to the ground with a loud thud.  Ken landed and immediately took a knee, pushing the loose hair that had become tangled with the blood on his face out of his eyes.  Charlie was defiantly down for the count.  Just then Ken felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Guile.  He looked pretty beaten up but Ken was assured by Guile's confidant tone that he'd be all right.

"Thanks kid, you saved me and Cammy."

"Guile, we need to get her to a hospital."

                Guile rubbed his shoulder and gave a short sigh of relief.  He had relocated his shoulder while Ken was busy fighting Charlie.

"Me too.  Let's hurry before Charlie wakes up.  You pick him up since I'm a little out of order right now and I can help Cammy out of here.  I'll call my commanding officer on the way to the hospital."

Ken nodded and slung the limp body of Charlie over his shoulder as Guile walked with as much stability as he could muster toward the silently crying Cammy.  When he reached her side he gave her the gentlest smile he could amidst the swelling of his face.

"Come on.  We can piece this all together once we're all patched up."

Cammy carefully stood with Guile's help and embraced him at once.  He yielded to her hold as she whispered softly in his ear,

"I'm sorry.  I'm just so lost."

Then her body went slack in his arms.

Wow this one took me a long time.  Sorry for that.  I hope the fights turned out okay.  Please tell me what you think; any tips are welcomed with open arms and mind.  I HAVE to get better at writing action scenes, this was the first of many to come =)


	15. Chapter 15

           Guile walked sullenly towards his car, watching as the sun began to rise to end the longest night of his life.  He had just finished his third meeting with the general in charge of the base; each meeting had revealed something more horrible than the one preceding it.  Guile stepped into his car and began driving to the hospital where he had taken Cammy.  He though about Charlie as he drove.  _The bastards at Shadowlaw did something to him.  What was it and can it be reversed? If it can the trouble isn't over, we still have to find the ones who did this and charge them with everything Charlie did while under their control.  Everything.  _A small tear escaped his eyelid and he quickly wiped it away.  _Come on Guile you need to be the strong one here._  He parked and walked to Cammy's room at the hospital.  It was now very early in the morning for those who slept, so the hospital was dark and quiet.  When he walked into Cammy's room she was sleeping still.  That's how she was when he left her.  After stitching up the wound on her side, Cammy began acting wild and demanding to be taken to her father.  The doctors gave her a sedative so she would calm down and rest.  Though not a dangerous amount, she had lost a good amount of blood.  He took at seat at her bedside.  _Poor kid, how am I going to tell her?  She has been through so much with her father, and now this._  He reached his arm out and stroked her hair softly.  She then began to stir as she grabbed his hand and spoke.

"Dad."

"No it's me, Guile."

           Cammy tried to lift her eyelids; they felt so heavy.  After a few moments of extreme concentration, she successfully completed the simple task.  Then she realized where she was.  A hospital.  She laid her head to the side and looked at Guile, who sat in a chair at her bedside.  He looked like he had been to hell and back.  A huge scrape was on the side of his face, his lip was busted, a large bruise and the top of his forehead, along with the other small cuts and bruises that littered his face.  In addition to these injuries, his arm was in a sling.  However the most notable thing was the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"Hi-"

Cammy said weakly.  She was still tired.

"-How long have you been here?"

"Not long, you feeling better?"

"Still a little tired.  The drugs just need to wear off.  My mind's racing, I want to see Dad."

"Cammy…"

Guile paused and began again.

"Some really bad people are the ones that did that to him.  I'm still not so sure what they did, but whatever it was, that isn't Charlie in his body.  No way in hell."

Cammy nodded in agreement.  After a long silence Cammy spoke again.

"Hey, where's Mum?  Did you call her?"

           Guile felt himself let his eyes widen before they dropped to gazing at the floor.  He could still see very clearly the horrible images from last night.  He had gone to pick up Camilla and take her to see Cammy, because she wasn't answering the phone.  When he arrived, she didn't answer the door either.  When he found it unlocked he walked in and saw it, saw her.  Camilla was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, dead.  Everything after that was a long blur.  Him calling the police, meeting with the General for the first, second, and third time, finding out that Charlie had been the one that did it.  No not Charlie.  And now he had to tell Cammy that her mother was dead, murdered, by her father.

"What's wrong Guile?  Why isn't she here?"

Guile couldn't look into Cammy's eyes as he spoke.

"A little bit ago you told me that you understood that it isn't your dad in his body, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Cammy, let me say this my way.  I won't be able to handle it if I don't."

Guile took a deep breath and started saying the words that he knew would break her heart.

"When Charlie was himself, for the moments he was, all that he could think of was finding you.  He told you that.  Of course he would look for you at your house before his.  Well when he got to your house, you weren't there, and, well, your mother was, and he snapped, just like when we were with him.  And…oh God Cammy…he…he killed her."

           Cammy was staring blankly at the wall.  No flood of tears, no loud sobs, no body convulsions, she was all out of those; only the painful feeling of her heart being ripped apart within her chest.  Her father, her mother, she couldn't believe it.  She was all alone.  Guile stood and reached his good arm out to her.  She put her hand out and blocked his embrace.

"Just don't."

She watched as Guile wrapped that arm around himself.  She had never seen him like this before.  He was usually so in control, like her Dad.  After a few more minutes of this, Cammy spoke.

"Guile?  What about Dad?"

"He's under close observation.  He hasn't been back if that's what you mean.  Either he has been staring blankly at the wall or fighting us violently.  He's still not back."

"You mean they are studying him like some animal!"

"They have to in order to make him himself again."

Cammy didn't changer her expression.

"I want to see him.  Be where he's at."

"Well as soon as we get you all checked out of here, I'm going to take you to stay with Jane and Melissa until things are put back together.  I'm sure I will be able to inform you on his condition if he progresses."

"NO! I said I-want-to-see-him."

"But Cammy, if you would-"

"GUILE!  I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers; he's all I have left now.  I'm his daughter and I won't leave him to suffer alone. No way no how."

           Vega couldn't help but smile as he received the news from General Bison of the mission's failure.  Now he was going to get to terminate the soldier, who now had a name, Charles Nash.  The fool has only succeeded in killing a mere woman.  I think I am going to enjoy this very much.  He then pulled a photo out of his pocket and looked at it, his ice blue eyes dark and cold with desire.  

"after all, I did promise to take care of his daughter for him."

Please review.  More to come soon! (I hope)


	16. Chapter 16

           Silent tears made their way down Cammy's cheeks as she stood in the soft grass.  She leaned on Guile, who was on her left, and had her fingers wrapped around Ken's, who stood on her right.  She listened without really hearing to the prayer the priest was saying.  A prayer for her mother.  After she checked out of the hospital, Guile brought her to his home.  It was there that she had learned her mother's cause of death.  Excessive bodily damage was what it was being called.  She wished she could have seen her mother one last time.  The last words she said to her had been a lie.  Cammy broke away from Ken and Guile's holds and walked towards her mother's casket.  As she placed her hand on it she silently spoke to her mother. _I'm sorry for everything.  I love you._  A tear landed on her hand, which was soon covered by Guile's.

"Let's go home now."

           Cammy was physically and emotionally exhausted when she arrived back at Guile's home.  Jane quickly ran to her and pulled her into her embrace.  

"I'm sorry darling."

Jane was about a foot shorter than Guile with short, thin brown hair.  Her and Guile had been high school sweethearts.  

"Thanks Jane.  I'm pretty tired.  I think I'm going to lay down for a little bit."

"Alright dear."

Cammy entered the spare bedroom and locked the door behind her.  She took off her clothes and dressed herself in a loose nightgown Guile had brought her with a few of her other things.  The sheer gown was great because it wouldn't irritate the stitches on her side, which had been sore all day.  Sitting on the side of the bed, Cammy unbraided her hair and laid down under the soft covers.  It felt so good to be wrapped in their warmth.  Just as she was about to fall asleep, Cammy heard a knocking on the window.  She sat up only to see Ken outside the window.  _I'm on the second floor!_   Cammy ran quickly to the window and helped pull Ken inside, though she knew he didn't need it.

"What are you doing?!  You could have been hurt."

"I was just coming to make sure you were okay."

Once safely inside, Ken looked Cammy up and down and gave a little smirk.  In remembering her state of dress, an extreme flush came over her.  She hid her red face behind her hair.

"I'm sorry.  I was just so freaked out by you climbing the side of the house I forgot that I wasn't really dressed."

"Don't worry, I don't mind."

He pushed her hair behind her ears.  His words and actions made her blush even more.

"You know, this is the first time I have ever seen you with you hair down.  It's beautiful."

Cammy smiled.

"Thanks.  I inherited it from my D…"

Cammy let her voice trail off.

"Cammy, don't worry.  You are going to get him back."

"I know.  I'm, just tired of hoping he's going to be okay.  I just want him with me now.  I don't want to cry anymore.  There should be a limit on the number of time you can cry in a day."

Ken gave a short laugh and spoke as he seated himself on the side of the bed.

"Okay then.  How about you ask me a question."

Cammy sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What made your family rich?"

"Banking, investing, marketing, all that boring stuff.  That's a reason I began to train.  I didn't want to become my father.  Not that he's bad, just I wanted excitement."

"Well it seems you have found it.  Why did you come to London?"

Cammy couldn't see Kens face, but she felt his expression change.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

Ken wrapped his arm around Cammy

"The person who killed my sensei."

"You know who he is?"

"Not really.  But I do know what he feels like.  Pure evil."

"Do you mind telling me what happened."

"I have never told anyone this, but I want to tell you.  I know you will understand."

Cammy placed her arms around Ken waist and curled her legs beneath her.

"Okay, go on."

"When I was little I was spoiled.  There is no other word for it.  When I saw my father's life, I decided I didn't want that.  So I told him I wanted more than anything in the world to become a fighter.  He gave me my wish.  I was nine when I took my first lesson.  With in a month I tired of the generic hour a week lessons and begged for more.  And of course it was immediately delivered in the form of a personal trainer.  After only a few weeks of training I had excelled so much that my trainer told my father I was very powerful and should have more special training.  It took a lot of begging but soon I was off to Japan all by myself.  The dojo was tiny, unfurnished, and had none of the modern conveniences that I had become accustomed to in my lush lifestyle.  But I loved it more than anything in the world.  There was another boy there, my age.  Ryu.  Even at such a young age he was totally focused.  And my sensei was such a good and wise man.  He was tough with us, but loving also.  Ryu and me were inseparable.  We trained day after day, month after month, year after year.  We were brothers in everyway but blood and my sensei was like a father to me.  I think I was the only person in the world who could make those two burst into fits of laughter.  And they were the only ones who could get me to focus on a task."

Ken looked up and laughed to himself and began again.

"As I said, we trained endlessly, and it was well worth it.  Sensei told us that we were going to be done with our training soon.  At least what he could teach us.  The rest would have to be learned through experience.  I'll never forget the last time Ryu, our sensei and me sat down to eat a meal together.  I was 17.  Ryu and me both told him that we felt the presence of a great evil.  He told us that it was nonsense and we were making something out of nothing.    Which we both knew was a lie.  But why.  Later that night, I woke to the sound of thunder.  I looked out the window but the sky was totally clear.  When I went out to investigate, Ryu was there too.  Together we searched the grounds for the source of the noise.  When we reached the tree line of the forest we saw our sensei.  He was beaten and bloody.  A large dark figure stopped above him.  I immidently ran to be at his side but Ryu caught me around the waist.  As I struggled with him trying to break his grip he told me that it wasn't my fight.  I was totally enraged.  I struck Ryu then, really struck him.  I screamed that I didn't care and I would not lose him.  I struggled so hard but could not break Ryu's hold on me.  Then all at once the world fell silent.  I felt it like a blow to the heart.  My sensei took his last breath."

Ken paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"Ryu released me and walked away.  I couldn't understand him.  I ran to my sensei's side and gingerly touched his mangled body.  The man who had meant so much to me was gone.  I buried him and left Japan that next morning.  I was going to find that person who killed him.  Make them pay for taking him away from me."

Cammy looked up at Ken and touched his face.

"His death isn't all that bothers you.  You miss Ryu."

"I have though a lot about him.  And I know why he didn't fight.  But he didn't have to make the choice not to fight for me.  I'll see him again I know."

"We really do make a perfect couple."

"How so?"

"Both lost in tragedy.  At least we found each other to hold onto."

"We did, didn't we?"

Cammy stood, which left her looking down at Ken.  He raised his face to meet hers, his eyes glittered with unshed tears.  She knew he wouldn't dare let them fall from his eyes.  She had thought that with all that had happened his feelings would be different.  But staring into his face, with him close enough for her to touch, none of that mattered.  She trusted Ken.  She leaned over him, bending down to kiss his lips.  This first kiss was gentle, chaste even.  He made no move to touch her.  She kissed his forehead, hand combing through his long hair, so she could feel the warmth of him against her fingers.  She kissed his eyebrows, the tip of his nose, each cheek and finally his lips again.  He sighed, his breath pouring into her mouth.  Ken wrapped his arms around Cammy's back, hands hesitating at her waist, fingers slightly lower.  His hands jumped to her thighs, skipping all those questionable areas.  She put one leg on either side of his knees, which was made easy by the length of the nightgown.  Ken made a small sound of surprise.  He stared at her, eyes a deep drowning brown.  She raised his shirt off his stomach, running her hands along the bare flesh.  He raised the shirt over his head in one movement dropping it to the floor.  She pressed her face in the bend of his neck, breathing in the smell of his skin, their hair joining together to form a veil over her face.  She ran the tip of her tongue in a thin line of wetness down his neck, across his collarbone.  His hands kneaded the small of her back, sliding downward.  His fingers danced over her buttocks, then up her back.  She looked at his face again.  It was startlingly close.  His lips were soft, full.  She licked the edges of his mouth.  The kiss was quick and messy.  She wanted to run her mouth over other things.  He reached his hands under them hem of her nightgown, running his hands on her bare thighs and back.  The feel of his naked skin on places he'd never touched before made her shudder.  Ken weakly whispered.

"We have to stop now."

"What?"

She pushed a little back from him, enough to see his face.  Enough to breathe just a little.  Her hands were still playing with his hair, touching his bare shoulders.  She dropped her hands, made herself stop.  From the look of his face, the feel of his body, neither did he.  He repeated.

"We should stop now."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't stop now, we might not."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

He almost said no.

"Maybe, yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"But I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you too, but we can't rush into it.  We got to make sure we think it through."

"Alright."

Cammy got up from his lap and softly kissed his lips.

"Thank you."

Ken rose, picked up his shirt and headed toward the window.

"No! Just stay with me tonight."

"I don't know if I should."

"Please, I don't want to be alone."

Ken looked into her green eyes.

"Okay."

He took off his shoes and layed under the covers.  Cammy soon followed fitting her body in the curve of his.  She felt so good, so warm, so safe as she fell into a beautiful sleep.

Finally a happy chapter!  That was just for you kikoken =) I hope to have the next chapter soon!  Thanks for reading and please review!


	17. Chapter 17

           Warm.  He was so warm.  He?  Cammy's eyes snapped open as sleep fell away like a crash of glass.  She was left lying in bed with her heart pounding, a tanned arm flung across her stomach.  Cammy stared up that arm and found Ken lying on his stomach, hair strewn over his face like a curtain.  She hadn't closed the drapes completely after Ken had come in last night.  Morning light fell into the room and spilled over her and Ken.  She had never seen a man's body by morning light like this.  Once with her father but of course that wasn't quite the same thing.  She touched his arm lightly so that all she really touched was the small golden hairs, no skin.  She drew her fingertips over the warmth of his skin.  He was incredibly warm.  She felt him wake, a tension in his shoulder and back that wasn't there before.  She turned her head to find Ken's brown eyes staring at her through the thick curtain of hair.  He rose on one elbow and smoothed his hair back from his face.  He smiled; it was the same smile that had given her comfort a hundred times.  He spoke.

" Good morning."

Smiling, Cammy said.

"Good morning."

He wiggled closer, which made the sheets slide down to reveal the smooth expanse of his chest.  He kissed her, soft tender, not worrying about morning breath, then rubbed his face along her cheek, until his breathe was warm against her ear.

"You don't know how great I feel right now."

Ken lifted his head and answered.

"Probably about as great as I feel."

Cammy brought her hands to his face and looked into his eyes.  She couldn't hold her smile.  Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the bedroom door.  Cammy was so startled that her body jumped from the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud.  Guile's voice spoke through the door as the knob rattled.

"Cammy?  Are you awake?  Why's the door locked?"

As Cammy struggled to her feet, Ken had to place his hands over his mouth to stop his laughter.  She turned and smiled at him wide-eyed and placed one finger across her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

"I'm just getting dressed."

Cammy yelled, then she quietly spoke to Ken.

"Don't move.  Guile would flip out if he found you in here with me."

Ken nodded in agreement and did as Cammy asked.

"Okay we're about to eat breakfast so hurry."

"Okay Guile."

She heard him descend the stairs and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad I locked the door.  Well now I'd better hurry down to eat.  Will you stay in here and wait on me?"

"On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Bring me some food.  I'm HUNGRY!"

Cammy laughed softly as she hurried to change, facing the wall.  Ken pretended not to see in order to save Cammy the embarrassment.  She began to head toward the door.

"Cammy?"

"Ken, I promise to bring you food."

"No.  It's just…well…I wanted…wanted to tell you...I-I love you."

Cammy stopped in her tracks.  Surprised and touched by her words.  She ran to the bed and cupped his face in her hands.  She placed quick kisses all over his face and soon a long passionate one on his lips.

"I love you too."

She released him and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  She couldn't keep the smile off her face, at least that was until she came downstairs and saw Guile with Melissa.  The two were wrestling much like her and her father used to do when she was Melissa's age.  She could feel the jealousy creeping through her veins as she watched them together.  The fact that Guile was letting her win; the fact that her dad used to do the same thing for her.  When Cammy stopped where Guile's 'dead' body was lying, his eyes popped open.

"Oh!  Hey.  Finally ready?  Let's go get breakfast."

He rolled over, catching Melissa off guard, and slung her over his shoulder as she giggled hysterically.  Cammy followed sullenly and sat down to eat.  After listening to their happy chitchat for ten minutes, Cammy couldn't stand it anymore and yelled.

"How can you be acting like this?!"

All conversation ceased.  Guile spoke.

"Acting like what, Cammy?"

"Like nothing's wrong, for God's sake, he's not dead."

"Of course he isn't, but if we let that fact control every aspect of our lives, we let the bad guys win."

"So that's it, your just going to sit there twiddling your thumbs instead of doing something to help?"

Guile stood quickly, letting his chair hit the floor.  Jane stood also, but only to lead Melissa out of the room.

"You actually think I don't want to help?!  God dammit Cammy, you saw what happened when I tried to help before!  And it has happened again every time I have gotten close to him."

"So you're giving up, just like that?"

"No, I am trying to appreciate what I have when I have it.  That in no way means I have forgotten about Charlie.  I will find a way to help him."

Cammy was silent for a moment before she spoke again in a calmer tone.

"Let me go see him."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You can't keep me from seeing him."

"Yes I can.  It hurts me like hell to say it, but he isn't safe right now.  He could have hurt you a lot worse you know."

"I can't believe you're doing this!"

"I'm trying to make sure you stay safe Cammy."

"I don't care about that, I want to see him!"

Cammy was yelling now.  Guile opened his mouth to respond but instead he stared past Cammy, anger filling his eyes even more so.  Then Cammy heard Ken speak.

"Just let her see him."

Guile yelled.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?"

Ken calmly snapped back.

"You don't own her.  She should be able to see him if she wants."

"That has nothing to do with how you got into this house!"

Cammy could feel the negative energy flying back and forth between the two.  She spoke without thinking.

"Guile, Ken stayed in my room last night."

"WHAT?!"

_Shit._  Not the response she had planned on.  How could she explain to him that nothing had happened?  Cammy's eyes widened as she realized that she had painted herself into a corner.  She quickly said.

"It's not what you're thinking."

Guile didn't hear her.

"You are to follow my rules while you stay here.  Just because you are going through some tough times doesn't give you an excuse to act this way."

Ken steeped in, still angry.

"Then maybe she shouldn't live here."

"Oh, and where would she live?  With you?"

"Hell yeah."

"And you would take real good care of her, huh?"

Ken didn't like Guile's sarcastic tone.

"I'd keep her safer than you could.  I mean. After all, someone is out to kill you right?"

"She is as safe here as the rest of my family, and besides, I don't have to defend myself to some fucking kid."

"This 'fucking kid' saved your life, or so you so easily forget."

"Yeah, come to think of it, you did kind of show up right when all this trouble began."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"What's it sound like to you?"

"That I had something to do with what happened to Cammy's father?  That's shit.  I was right there with you.  I nearly got the shit beaten out of me myself."

"Yeah, nearly."

"Cammy jumped in

"How dare you try and blame this on him.  You're just trying to find someone to place the blame on."

"Like you did to me?"

"I said I was sorry for that.  I was just upset."

"I'm not allowed to be upset?  Cammy he's your father, but he's my brother in every way but blood."

Just then Jane walked in the room without Melissa.

"Everybody stop right now!"

Everyone did and looked at Jane who spoke again.

"This isn't the time for these kind of fights.  Guile you need to go somewhere to cool off.  Cammy you show him out the door right now."

Guile stormed into the back yard and Cammy stormed toward the front door.  Ken looked at Jane and then looked down and went to where Cammy stood at the door.

"I'm sorry Cammy.  I just heard what he was saying to you and couldn't help but come down."

"It's okay.  I'm the one who said something stupid."

They both smiled.  Cammy opened the front door and Ken stepped out.  He turned and spoke.

"I'll see you tonight.  Same place, same time."

"I don't think you should stay again.  I'm sure Guile will be on patrol."

Ken leaned in to hug Cammy and whispered softly into her ear.

"Who said we're staying?  We're going to see your father."

Comments appreciated =)


	18. Chapter 18

           Cammy gripped Ken's arm tightly as the two walked down the long corridor of the military hospital's psychiatric ward.  It was nearly 2:00 in the morning and the hall was totally empty.  She was excited and afraid at the same time.  Ken had come, just as he had promised.  Before leaving Guile's home she took a blanket and placed it under her covers so it would look like she was there asleep.  They stopped when they reached a door marked do not enter.  Ken knelt and used two pins to pick the lock.  When they heard it click, Ken turned and smiled at his accomplishment.  Cammy froze.

"Ken?  What if he is hooked up to all kinds of machines?  I don't think I can see him like that."  

Ken stood and placed his hand on Cammy's shoulder.

"He's still your father no matter what they have him hooked to.  I know you love him.  It won't matter."

Cammy took a deep breath and, wrapping her arms around Ken, hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much."

She released him and put her hand on the handle of the door.  She mouthed the words 'I love you' to Ken before entering and shutting the door behind her.  It took all of her strength to turn her head and look towards the bed she knew her father would be lying in.  He was there.  It made Cammy's heart feel whole again.  He looked peaceful lying there asleep, stomach rising and falling with his breathing.  Not at all like the last time she saw him.  Cammy thanked God when she saw only one small IV needle sticking out from his arm.  Then she noticed his wrists had leather cuffs wrapped around them, which were connected to the bedrail with metal tubing.  The skin above and below the cuffs was bruised and scratched, but she could tell it was kept sterile.  She walked slowly towards him and touched his hair.  It was soft against her fingers.  She then placed fingertips against his closed eyelids.  _How could Guile think he was dangerous?_  Cammy lifted her fingers when she felt his eyes begin to flutter open.  Then she saw his green eyes looking back at her.  They were confused at first but soon filled with love.

"Cammy."

He tried to lift his arms to touch her but was stopped by the cuffs.  He let his arms drop slowly, seeming to remember where he was.

"Dad, it's okay."

Cammy reached down to unbuckle the cuffs but was stopped by her father's voice.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't take those off.  Here, just hold my hand."

Cammy placed her hand in his open fingers.  He squeezed her hand tightly as he spoke.

"Cammy, I'm still not okay."

"What do you mean?  You're going to be fine."

"No, I'm not.  They did something to me.  Shadowlaw.  I wish I could remember, but I can't.  They made sure of that."

"Don't talk like that."

"Cammy I'm so glad you came.  I thought I wasn't going to get to see you before-"

"Dad, please don't say stuff like that.  You're scaring me."

He clenched his eyes closed and gripped Cammy's hand more tightly.  All the muscles in his body seemed to flex.  He was whispering something Cammy couldn't make out to himself.  When his eyes popped open again he was breathing heavily.

"It's getting worse every time.  Pretty soon I won't be able to control it.  At time now I can't.  But don't worry right now, just tell me something good."

"Good?"

"Just talk to me.  Like we always do."

"I-I can't Dad.  I can't pretend like nothing's wrong.  Like I'm not scared.  I just want you to be better.  I can't live without you."

She let go of his hand and climbed over the railing of the bed to lie beside him.  She placed her body alongside his and put her head on his shoulder.  He was able to stroke her arm with his cuffed hand.

"Cammy, you need to be brave."

"I can't Dad, there is too much to be afraid of."

"Having courage is not being without fear.  It's still going on in the presence of fear."

Cammy was crying softly now. 

"But I don't want to be brave if it means I lose you."

"You're going to go on after I'm gone. Get married, have babies, raise them to be as beautiful as you are.  That what I was here for; to make sure you grew up okay."

Cammy broke into sobs.

"It's alright babygirl.  I'm not gone yet.  Let's use this time we have to be together."

He stroked her hair.  They layed together until Cammy's crying ceased.

"You will still be able to talk to me whenever you want.  Of course I won't be able to answer you, but I'll be listening.  I'll live on through you."

Cammy heard movement behind her then.  _Ken?  _She looked up and saw a tall, lean man standing behind her.  He was quite handsome with long golden hair loose around his shoulders.  However she didn't like his eyes.  Too cold.  The man spoke haughtily. 

"Ha!  You want to test that theory Mr. Nash?"

"Cammy, get out of here!"

"Dad?  What's he talking about?  Who is he?"

"Cammy run!"

She started to get up to run but then the man wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her off the bed, towards him.  She screamed

"DAD!"

Her father's body reared upwards, pushing against the restraints, trying to break them.  The man laughed.

"Those were meant to hold you in your incensed state.  What makes you think you can break them now?"

He still struggled, hatred flowing from his eyes.  Cammy saw blood dripping from where the cuffs were digging into her father's flesh.  That pissed her off.  She began to beat at the arm that held her.  The man laughed again.  Cammy felt her fingernails break his skin.  The man cried out so she dug at his arm again.

"You bitch!"

He threw her body to the ground.  Cammy cried out when she felt the stitches in her side rip.  He leaned over her and slapped her face hard with the back of his hand.  She saw stars, then felt the cold floor against her face.  She heard her father's voice.

"Cammy!  Oh God!  Leave her alone.  Take me, that's what you want."

"Yes, but I want her too.  I told you I was going to take care of her.  And I never break a promise."

"Please let her go.  I'll do whatever you want."

"All you have to do, Mr. Nash, is die."

Cammy used all her strength to stand and run towards the man.  She threw a punch directly at the back of his head, just like Ken had showed her.  But he moved so quickly she had no time to react before he held both of her small wrists in one of his hands.  She couldn't break his hold.

"I think you need to watch this.  It will teach you what will happen if you ever even try to break my beautiful skin again."

The man pulled a knife out of a sheath he had positioned at his spine.  He placed it at her father's throat.  She screamed and struggled against him.

"Oh God please don't hurt him."

Her father spoke frantically as he still struggled against the restraints. 

"Do all you can to get away from him.  Remember what I said.  I love y—"

The man ran the blade along her father's skin, cutting off his voice as well as his life.  She felt it slice her heart.  Her eyes grew wide with disbelief as she watched blood flow from her father's throat.  The man released her wrists and she fell upon her father's body, sobbing.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

The man's voice spoke behind her.

"That is enough, it is time to go.  You are coming with me."

He used the palm of his hand to deliver a swift, hard blow to the back of Cammy's head, which was buried in her father's chest.  Then everything went black.

           Ken sat on the floor next to the room Cammy had entered.  He was trying to meditate.  _Nothing better to do right now._  His mind was floating when suddenly he saw a flash and his eyes popped open.  He had felt it.  Something bad.  He stood and opened the door to the hospital room.

"Cammy?"

He couldn't see her.  Then he saw Charlie on the bed, covered in blood.  _Oh God!_  

"CAMMY?!"

He looked frantically about but still there was no sign of her.  He ran to the bed and carefully removed a leather cuff from Charlie's wrist to feel for a pulse.  Nothing.  _What the hell happened?  _Ken looked at the ceiling, there was a tile missing from the roof.  Ken jumped up and caught the edge.  Before he could pull himself up he felt many hands pulling at his legs.  They pulled his body down and face first onto the floor.  Handcuffs were placed on his wrists.  

"What the hell is going on?  I have to find Cammy!"

A voice spoke to him as he was lifted from the ground and led out from the carnage.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

I'm sorry, but it had to be done. =( Tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

                    Guile woke to the sound of the phone ringing.  He managed to mumble some incoherent greeting.  The voice on the line spoke.

"Captain Guile?"

More clearly Guile said

"Yes, it's me."

"Yes sir, uh...We need you to come down to General Watson's office immediately.  There is a problem concerning Charles Nash.  Since you are involved in his case, you need to be there."

"What's the problem?"

Jane was awake now.  She wrapped her arm around Guile's and listened closely.

"Sir, I don't think I should tell you over the phone."

"God Dammit!  What's the problem?"

A little agitated the voice blurted out

"The problem sir, is that he has been murdered."

Guile was silent.  The voice spoke again.

"We have a suspect in custody now."

"I'll be right in."

Guile hung up the phone a stared forward blankly.  _Charlie can't be gone._  Jane spoke

"William, what's wrong?  What happened?"

"I have to leave."

"Not without telling me what's wrong."

Guile yelled as he rose from the bed and the comfort of the covers.  
"Charlie's dead!  He's been murdered!  And now I'm going to go and kill whoever killed him!"

Guile stormed off putting on a T-shirt as he left.

                Cammy opened her eyes to darkness.  As she began to recall the recent events she silently wished that they had been a nightmare.  That the sun would rise and Ken would be lying beside her, asleep.  That her father would be lying in the hospital bed, alive.  But the pain in the back of her head and her side told her otherwise.  The pain in her heart told her otherwise.  This was real.  She sat up and after her vision cleared, she was able to make out the silhouette of a door.  She was being held prisoner.  As this realization hit her, she screamed.

"NOOO!"

With a roar of fury and hatred surging up from her chest, Cammy ran full tilt at the door.  She launched a drop kick at the steel door, slamming into it hard enough to rattle her jaw, then fell and banged her head hard on the cement floor.  Adrenaline screamed in her, and she pushed the pain away.  She was up on her feet again, and she kicked and punched at the door with only the echo of her own grunts in the room to accompany her.  Several minutes passed.  She slowed, breathing heavily.  The adrenaline subsided.  The ache in her skull and the pain in her bloody, ravaged knuckles was real.  The skin on her fists was scraped raw.  Cammy reached up to tough the back of her head, and her fingers came back streaked with blood.  She sat on the floor, pulled her knees to her cheat and began to cry.  She hated herself for it.  She wasn't giving up.  She was going to get out of here.

                Guile sped down the street.  He was glad that it was so late and that other cars weren't on the road.  They would have been in his way.  He reached the base in record time and drove to the ID checkpoint.  Luckily his car had a sticker ID on the windshield.  He had rushed out so fast he had forgotten his wallet.  It must have been a sight for the young airman working at the checkpoint to see him, Captain Guile who was only a few years shy of becoming a colonel, in sweatpants and a T-shirt. (A/N:  An airman is the lowest ranking member of the Air Force.  They are usually new members.  Though the name gives the impression, they DO NOT fly planes.  They usually do the odd jobs on the base; ie: ID checkers, chow hall attendants.  Though some do have a specialty.  Anyway back to the action)  The airman saluted Guile as he drove past.  Guile now concentrated on staying calm.  General Watson would never let him speak to the man in custody if he had any reason to believe he wasn't going to be able to control himself.  Guile arrived at the General's office and entered the building.  He walked through the reception area and into General Watson's office.  The door was open.  Guile had been here not even two days ago.  He saluted the General.

"At ease."

Guile stood normally, trying to hide the anger and pain from his eyes.

"With all due respect sir, can you fill me in on just what the hell is going on?"

"To be honest Captain, we're not sure yet.  The young man in custody isn't talking.  He is either asking for a lawyer or babbling on about a girl.  But thankfully we had surveillance on Nash.  The tape should arrive with in the half hour."

Guile was still stuck on the young man part.

"Young man you say sir?"

"Yes.  Well, see for yourself."

General Watson hit a button on his desk and the room darkened, enabling them to see through a double-sided glass window into an interrogation room.  Guile's eyes grew wide with fury as he recognized the boy.  _Ken._  He whispered to himself,

"Gothca you little son of a bitch."

He rushed from General Watson's office and into the interrogation room.  Ken looked up and saw Guile.

"Guile!  Oh thank God."

Guile reached across the table and pulled the still handcuffed Ken out of his seat and halfway onto the table.  He yelled

"You'd better pray to him."

Arms grabbed Guile from behind and tried to pull him from Ken.  General Watson stood in the doorway.  He yelled.

"Captain, take a seat!"

Guile cursed himself for loosing control.

"I'm sorry General."

He took his seat as told and collected himself.  He needed to question Ken.  _Do this the right way.  Keep it together._  He then began.

"What were you doing in the hospital?"

Ken spoke frantically

"I brought Cammy to see her father."

Oh God!  Now Cammy was involved.  Screw being professional.

"And where the hell is she now?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell these people.  Whoever killed Charlie has Cammy."

"Where is she?  You know!"

Guile banged hard on the table.  Just then another airman opened the door and saluted General Watson and Guile.

"Sir, I have the surveillance tape."

General Watson stood and took the tape, placing it in the TV/VCR in the room.  The screen was split into quarters.  One showing Charlie, asleep in the hospital bed, one showing the door, one showing the nurse's station, and the last showing the elevator.  Guile watched the tape in horror and astonishment, as did Ken.  The boy wasn't lying.  A man had entered Charlie room through the ceiling.  Guile saw the struggle, the murder, and the kidnapping.  He saw Ken discover Charlie's lifeless body.  He saw it all.  All of it.  The screen went blank and the room was silent.  Guile fell on the floor in anguish.  _Charlie dead.  Cammy kidnapped._  And that man, Guile knew who he was.  The second in command of Shadowlaw.  Vega DeCerna.

                Vega stalked slowly down the hall of Shadowlaw's underground headquarters.  He had just finished telling Lord Bison that his mission had been a success.  However, he did not tell him about the girl.  Of course Lord Bison hadn't asked either.  _Cammy._  That's what her father had called her.  He reached the cell where he had placed her limp body upon returning.  He opened the steel door that led into the cell.  It wasn't locked.  Of course there was no reason for it to be.  There wasn't a handle on the inside.  Just the perfect, hard smoothness of steel.  He looked inside, using the light from the hall to make out the form of Cammy.  He could see blood matted in her blonde hair, which was coming loose from those intriguing braids.  Vega looked at the cement floor.  Blood was stained there too.  He gave a soft laugh at this.  This caused her to turn and look at him.  Her expression was one of fear.  Only about six feet separated them.  He turned and walked towards her, a malicious smiled painted on his lips.  She pressed her body tighter against the wall.  Perhaps she was afraid because he now wore his prized weapon.  A cloth and steel glove with three long blades.  His lovely claw.  The door was slowly closing behind him.  Suddenly, Cammy's face changed into rage.  She let out an anguished battle cry as she swung her legs against his, sweeping him to the floor.  Surprised, he fell to the side as she made a mad dash for the door.  He heard it click shut, and then there was darkness.  He was about to curse himself for underestimating her until her heard her begin to scream.

"NO! GOD DAMMIT!  NOOOO!"

She was crying loudly and banging wildly at the steel door.  Vega stood and began to laugh hysterically.  _She didn't make it out of the door before it closed._  And now she was trapped in the darkness, with him.

Wow!  This took me a long time.  Sorry about that, writers block sucks very badly.  But I think (hope) I'm over it.  Please tell me what you thought.                     


	20. Chapter 20

            Cammy screamed out in frustration, despair and fear.

"NO! GOD DAMMIT! NOOOO!"

She beat madly at the cold steel door.  Then she heard the horrid sound of the man laughing hysterically.  She was so afraid of him but still couldn't keep her anger inside. _Guile must be rubbing off on me.  _She screamed at the man.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!"

She could see him better now thanks to the combination of her eyes adjusting to the darkness and the sun beginning to rise.  He stopped laughing but left the amused expression on his face, as he began to stalk towards her.   

"I am simply laughing at the dilemma you have put yourself into."

He reached down to grab her hands as he spoke again.

"Look what you have done to yourself."

She pulled her hands away before he could touch her.  He then angrily pushed his hands against her shoulders, slamming her hard into the door.  This caused his claw to be inches from her face.  Light that was beginning to enter through the single high window glittered off the silver blades.  She looked directly into his cold, blue eyes as she spoke.

"Who are you?  Why did you bring me here?"

He released her from his grip before he spoke, waving his hands in the air for emphasis. 

"Why I am the one and only true Spanish ninja; Vega!  I brought you here because frankly I wanted to.  Any other questions or concerns my dear?"

Bitterly, Cammy said

"Yeah, could you kill the bravado?"

"Funny you should mention _kill_."

Vega began to laugh uncontrollably again.  Cammy's eyes grew wide with hatred as she lunged towards him.  However he was well prepared for an attack by her this time, and reached his arm back, bringing it down hard on Cammy's face.  The force of this blow caused her to fall.  Only sheer will kept her from falling completely onto the ground.

"You should really not do that—"

He kicked her body so that she fell completely on the floor.

"—always seems to turn out bad for you."

Cammy held the side of her face.  It ached with the bruise that was surely already beginning to form.  She stood up, still dizzy from the blow, and looked at him defiantly.  The room was almost fully illuminated now.  Vega walked towards her, this time she remained still.  He placed his hand on the side of her face gently and spoke in a whisper.

"Such a beautiful young woman."

His eyes were glazed over.  It made him look even more fearsome, more insane.  He moved his hands down her arms slowly and then to her waist.  He let out his breath in a long sigh as Cammy held hers.  He was looking into her eyes yet somehow past them.  He leaned his face close to hers and closed his eyes tilting his head a little.  Cammy panicked and did all she could think of, spit in his face.  This seemed to knock him out of the daze.  He spoke, now in a colder tone.

"You dare to deny me?  Well it is no big matter.  Your father did the same thing to me right before I destroyed his mind."

Cammy stood completely still, letting this sink in.  _Not only did he kill my father.  He's the one who turned him into the man that killed my mother!  _Cammy became totally incensed with rage and didn't hold it back.  She went for him again, not caring that he was faster, stronger and well trained.  She threw all her training out the window.  She only wished to inflict pain and suffering.  She swung her fists wildly at his face, his steel blue eyes, and his evil smirk.  His eyes grew wide, but he moved his head to the side, avoiding the attack.  He used his speed to grab the arm that she had missed him with and his strength to pull her body over his head and slam it to the floor.  He didn't release her arm.  He pulled her to the corner of the small room.  He then picked her body up and pressed her to the corner with his left arm.  His right held the claw to her throat.  

"Did I not warn you about that?"

Cammy lifted her chin further, exposing more of her throat.  She wanted him to do it.  Kill her.

"Just kill me!"

"Oh, but that would not be any fun now would it?"

He pressed his left cheek to her right cheek, which placed his mouth right next to her ear.  He brought the claw to the left side of her face and whispered softy.

"Usted pertenece a mí ahora, mi angel."

As he spoke he pulled one of the three blades across the skin of her face.  It felt like her skin was being ripped off.  She whimpered and struggled against him but he was too strong.  Blood dropped to the floor making a tiny splatter.  Vega pulled his face from hers only to bring it close to the wound.  He licked along it with his tongue.  This caused the wound to sting even more than it already did.  Cammy saw his eyes and they were glazed over again.  She screamed then.  He quickly threw her to the ground yelling loudly.

"SHUT UP!"

Cammy tried to stand back up but he was obviously angry now.  He kicked her hard directly in the stomach, making a loud thumping noise.  Cammy's eyes grew wide with pain as she felt bile begin to rise in her throat.  She managed to get to her knees before she had to release it.  Thankfully he was close enough to her that the vomit landed across his feet.  (A/N:  That was for you Jami.  It's not his face, but the best I can do for now.)  Cammy was still coughing violently when Vega stepped over her, regaining his composure.  His shoes make squishy noises as he walked.  When he reached the door he knocked on it with a specific pattern and within seconds it was opened for him.  He turned to her before leaving and spoke calmly.

"Be sure to clean yourself up before I some back."

He turned and left.  Shutting the door behind him.

Cammy took off her shirt and put it to her face to stop the bleeding.  She thought of Ken.  _Why didn't he help me?  Was he even there?  Was Guile right about him?  _She then realized that she had actually asked Vega to kill her.  That she had hoped he would do it.    _Do I really have nothing to live for?_  She felt like she was giving up again.  Hell, she was.

            Ken sat quietly in a meeting room with Guile and four other officers of the Air Force.  The men had been discussing the situation for some time.  Ken was going crazy.  _We're just wasting time._  He was told that the reason he couldn't hear anything that was happing in the hospital room was that since Charlie was in the psychiatric ward that all the rooms were sound proof to avoid mass hysteria.  He had also learned that the name of the man who had killed Charlie and kidnapped Cammy was Vega.  He was second in command of the crime organization Shadowlaw.  That was the people who sponsored most all of the street fighter tournaments that he had participated in.  They were always looking around for good fighters that were willing to join the corrupt organization.  Even those who weren't.  The other men were telling Guile that there was no way they could use military force to find Cammy.  They thought it was too risky.  Guile was trying his hardest to convince them otherwise.  Ken couldn't be silent anymore.

"We can't just sit here fighting about it.  The longer wait the more risk Cammy is at."

Guile agreed with him

"She is a civilian, a child sirs, the main purpose of the military IS to protect them."

The oldest, and obviously the highest-ranking man stood up then, speaking to Ken.

"Son, you should just go home and hope for the best.  Let us handle it.  There is nothing you can do for her right now."

Ken stood, knocking his chair to the ground and glared at the man angrily.  He then stormed from the room and out into the early morning light.  Ken was headed for home to get his fighting gi.  He spoke out loud to himself.

"Like hell there isn't."

(A/N: 'Usted pertenece a mí ahora, mi ángel' is Spanish for 'You belong to me now, my angel')

Tell me how you liked this chapter.  Next chapter is going to have lots of action! 


	21. Chapter 21

Vega leaned casually against a table in the small waiting room he had been in for the past two hours. He was beginning to become impatient. Shortly after leaving Cammy in the cell, he had gone to talk to Bison. Of course he had first gone to change clothes, especially his shoes. 'Stupid girl. But it does show her strength.' After telling Bison about her, he had been told to come here and wait. Bison had said nothing other than that. Soon Bison entered the room. His face was unreadable, expressionless as usual. He then handed a manila folder to Vega. Vega opened it. In it was every written record of Cammy's life from birth to today. He looked first at her birth certificate. 'Camilla Faith White. Much more fitting of a name for such a beauty.' After he had briefly looked over all the documents, even her not so good school records, Bison spoke sternly.  
  
"Now, after you have seen all of this I want you to tell me just why in the HELL you brought her here. As if she could possibly be of ANY use to us!"  
  
'Why did I take her?' Vega was silent as he contemplated what to say.  
  
"Vega!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"I do believe I asked you a question."  
  
"Yes, she was in the room when I arrived to kill the target, Charles Nash. She saw me, my face, I couldn't leave her."  
  
"Then you should have killed her."  
  
Vega was silent once again. Everything Bison was saying was correct. It was protocol to eradicate any complications. Why hadn't he followed it this time? Vega thought of Camilla; the feel of her body at the mercy of his, her fear, the taste of her blood. He closed his eyes. Not so much closed them as blinked just a little longer than was normal. Bison spoke again with a hint of humor.  
  
"I am no fool. I know of your obsession with beauty. I am sure that this young girl is the pinnacle of it, is she not?"  
  
"Yes, she is my Lord."  
  
"Dammit Vega! She is still practically a child and you let you foolishness complicate things. I told you to make it clean and you bring back his god dammed illegitimate child!"  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord. I just believe-"  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"That she could be of some use to us."  
  
"What use would that be? Tips on how to skip school!?"  
  
Bison angrily slapped the folder from Vega's hands.  
  
"No sir. It's just that, the man, Charles Nash. It wasn't just a coincidence that caused him to be perfect for the experiment. Genetically his body was perfect for it."  
  
Now Bison was silent for a moment then spoke maliciously.  
  
"So you are saying that this girl could be our second chance?"  
  
Vega smiled evilly.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
When Cammy woke, all she could see was white. She must have fallen asleep shortly after Vega left her in the cell. Her falling asleep was more from fear than actually being tired. Now, once again, she had no idea where she was. She slowly sat up and realized that she was in a hospital room of sorts. She swung her legs carefully over the edge of the bed. Her entire body was one huge, dull ache. Cammy stood and walked towards the other side of the room to what looked to be a bathroom area. She had been changed into a thin white hospital gown. Her hair had been let down and washed as well as the rest of her body. 'How could I sleep through being changed?' When she looked in the mirror she noticed that the gash had been sewn up with at least 15 stitches. 'Or this?' Cammy looked into the mirror again. Her face was littered with bruises, all in different stages of their healing cycles, the least prominent were the now greenish brown bruises along her neck. She thought of her father then as she wrapped her arms around herself. 'What am I going to do? I'm trapped.'  
  
Ken walked down the busy London sidewalk, taking long, hurried strides. It was a little after ten P.M. He really should have waited until later, but he was getting restless. 'All that time I was waiting for night to come; Cammy was at their mercy.' Soon, Ken entered the part of London that housed mostly nightclubs, bars and strip clubs. He was wearing his red fighting gi along with the brown fighting gloves, his hair tied back loosely with the red ribbon. As he walked through the crowd trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone, a bleached blonde woman in a black tube top and a pink skirt that was so tight and short it left nothing to the imagination, approached him. This was something Ken was used to, but something he also didn't need at the moment. She spoke in a gaudy British accent as she strolled along beside him.  
  
"Eh there handsome. What are you doing out here without a girl on you arm?'  
  
Ken spoke softly as he continued forward.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
The woman grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking further, as she spoke again.  
  
"You know luv, I could be your date for practically nothing."  
  
She ran her fingers along his shoulder and to his chest touching his skin as she directed a strange nod behind him. Ken's eyes grew wide. 'Oh my God. She's a hooker!' He then grabbed her hand ignoring her fake giggle and removed it from his body. Ken then turned and scanned the crowd looking for whoever she was nodding at, whoever it was that was watching her. He then spotted a short man looking at the two as he nervously twiddled his fingers. Ken quickly moved towards the man, leaving the woman behind. The man turned and ran away. Ken swiftly ran after him and soon had him cornered. The man squealed.  
  
"I didn't do nothing, man! It's all her. She should have known you were a cop!"  
  
"I'm not a cop."  
  
"What? Then why did you come after me?"  
  
" I need some information. It's something only scum like you would know about."  
  
"I don't know shit. And who you calling scum!"  
  
Ken stepped closer to the sniveling short man, almost towering above him.  
  
"I think you are scum, and I think you do know something. There a fights held somewhere around here. Illegal street fights. They are usually by invitation only, but I feel like crashing. I need you to tell me where."  
  
"I don't know nothing!"  
  
Ken placed his inverted hand under the man's chin pulling it up and spoke.  
  
"Am I going to have to refresh your memory?"  
  
The man managed to stammer.  
  
"About ten blocks south of here. There will be two men standing at what looks like the back door to a restaurant. I can't get you past them though I swear!"  
  
Ken roughly pushed the man away.  
  
"It won't be needed."  
  
As he walked away, in the direction the man had told him Ken thought about what he had just done. He was never like this usually. He was totally cruel to that man. He probably could have spotted him a twenty and got the same information. But of course these weren't normal circumstances. He was angry. Ken thought of Cammy for the millionth time today. 'I have to find her as soon as possible.'  
  
Sorry it took so long. The action has been delayed one more chapter due to my lack of skill in writing fight scenes, but it WILL happen. Looking forward to your comments! Later! 


	22. Chapter 22

Cammy still stood looking at her ravaged face in the mirror when Vega burst into the room.  She turned and pressed her back to the wall, eyes wide.  _Dammit.  If I am ever going to get out of here I have to stop acting so afraid of him.  But I am afraid of him._  

"How are you today my lovely?"

"Fuck you!"

"Though that surly could be arranged there is other business to attend to at the moment."

"What is it?"

"Why you still have not had the pleasure of meeting my master."

_There's someone in charge of him?!_

"I'm not going anywhere."

Vega's laughter filled the room.

"You say that as if you had a choice."

With that said, Vega nodded his head slightly and three soldiers entered the room and grabbed Cammy.  Vega then turned and exited the room as the three soldiers followed him dragging Cammy as she kicked and screamed.  By the time they reached their destination down a few halls, Cammy's face was covered in sweat from struggling.  They entered what seemed to be a large throne room.  There was a man seated in a throne.  He was very large, she could tell even with him sitting down, and wore a maroon military officer suit.  His shoulders were draped with a black leather cape, and covering his black hair was a maroon and black military cap that cast his eyes in a dark shadow.  The man stood and spoke, his voice a deep bass.

"Leave us."

The soldiers quickly dropped Cammy onto the floor and scurried from the room.  Vega stayed.  

"You too, Vega."

"But master—"

"NOW!"

Vega nodded his head in acknowledgement and left, closing the door behind him.  The man walked towards Cammy as she carefully rose from the floor.  He circled around her holding his hand to his chin as if he were in deep thought.  Then he stopped dead in front of her and spoke.

"You look like hell."

"I'm in Hell."

"You may very well be right!"

The man began laughing.  It sent shivers down Cammy's spine.  Though his laughter frightened her she was getting tired of everyone in this place laughing at her as if her existence was some big joke. 

"Where am I?"

"You don't need to worry about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Why this is your home now.  It's not like you have a family to go home to anyhow.  They are all dead.  There hasn't even been news of you disappearance.  Nobody cares."

Cammy felt tears began to flood into her eyes but she wouldn't dare let them fall in front of this man.  Instead she gripped her fists tightly and sucked in a deep breath of air before speaking again in a calm tone.

"Why was I taken?"

"Well as you have surly noticed by now, my lieutenant, Vega, is utterly insane.  You were brought here because you amused him.  But I could still find a use for you."

"I won't help you with anything."

"Then you'll die."

"I'd rather die!"

"Such brave words.  But are you willing to stand by them?"

The man reached forward and grabbed Cammy's neck with his large hand.  She beat frantically at his arms and wrists as he slowly lifted her off the ground.  Then he spoke coldly.

"Are you still willing to die now that death is only mere moments away?"

Cammy hardly managed to stammer.

"No—"

He dropped her onto the floor and left her gasping for air.

"We don't need your permission or cooperation anyway.  I was just wondering how much it would take for you to give in."

"I'll do everything in my power to try and fight whatever you try and do to me."

"Like I said before, such brave words.  But that's all they are words.  They're as worthless as you are."

Cammy stood as the three soldiers entered the room again and lowered their heads as the man spoke.

"Take her back to the room.  And dig up something for her to eat.  She will need the strength."

In unison they said.

"Yes, Lord Bison."

As the soldiers led her from the room Cammy was calmer than before.  She had just met someone more evil than Vega.  She looked to her left to see Vega standing there.  She lunged for him but the soldiers held her firm.  She spat at his feet, sneering angrily at him.  Then he spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

"Soon you will be all mine."

            When Ken arrived at the location the man had told him to head for, he found four men, instead of two, guarding the entrance.  The tallest spoke arrogantly as Ken walked slowly towards them, face determined.

"Get out of here kid.  This is for the big boys."

This caused all four men to burst into hysterical laughter.  That was all the distraction Ken needed.  With lightening speed he dashed forward, flying through the air with his foot extended, slamming it into the tall man's face sending him to the ground.  He spun around before the other three could recover from their surprise and jabbed his fist into the solar plexus of the one to his right.  He doubled over and Ken put him out of the fight with a swift blow to the back of his neck.  He spun around again and hastily hopped back to avoid a wild roundhouse swing from one of the remaining two, then spun in a full circle and landed a furious kick in his mid section.  His target crumpled to the ground and the last hopped over his form, his fist tracking for Ken's nose.  Ken slapped the blow aside and replied with a two-punch combo, putting him down with the rest of his friends.  Running a satisfied hand through his hair, Ken spoke out loud to himself.

"Well, that wasn't too hard."

He stepped over the fallen mean and entered the door they were supposed to be guarding.  Instead of the dingy surroundings Ken expected, there was a large auditorium centered around a fighting ring.  The place was packed to capacity with spectators, all screaming.  A man's limp body was being pulled from the ring as another stood in the center and received the cheers from the crowd.  The other tournaments Ken had been in had had rules.  He could tell by the condition the man being drug from the ring was in, that this one had none.  Ken walked to what looked to be the sign in table.  A woman was sitting there, eyes focused on the action.  When she noticed him there she looked away from the ring, and spoke.

"Your name?"

"Ken Masters."

She flipped through all the papers she had on the table in front of her before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I don't have you name listed here."

"Well, can I still fight?"

"Not if you aren't on the list.  Strict orders."

"I could wipe the floor with every single guy on that list there.  And you're telling me I can't fight?"

A voice came from behind Ken.

"Oh you sound so sure."

Ken looked and saw a very tall red-haired man standing a few feet from him.  He wore tape at his ankles and wrists, as well as boxer-type fight shorts, chest bare.  Ken replied.

"I am sure."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it is.  You up to it?"

"Might be interesting.  Follow me."

Ken followed the man as he led him through the immense crowd, towards the center ring.  The man whispered a few words to the announcer and soon motioned for Ken to join him in the ring.  Then the announcer spoke.

"The newly crowned champion of this tournament series has been challenged!"

This was met with loud cheers from the audience.  The announcer spoke again.

"Get ready for…Adon, in the yellow and green trunks verses Ken Masters, in the red gi!"

The crowd cheered wildly for their champion Adon.  As the announcer left the ring the two fighters began to circle one another, looking for an opening.  Adon spoke.

"I'll make this loss a short one for you."

Ken murmured to himself as he pulled his gloves tighter and began cautiously advancing his opponent.

"We'll see how short it is."

Adon was not so cautious.  With a yowl-like battle cry, he flashed forward, flipping and bringing his feet down on Ken's head with blurry speed.  But Ken slipped Backwards, just out of range and with a shout of,

"Tastsuumaki Sempuu Kyakuu!"

Countered with the Hurricane Kick.  His foot caught Adon on the chin and hurled him back onto the mat.  Adon pulled himself to his feet with a growl and rushed forward, lashing out with an elbow.  Ken raised a fist to parry, then ducked under a vicious roundhouse punch.  He cried.

"Shoryuken!"

Leaping skyward and clobbering Adon on the chin with the uppercut.  He had kept the jump small so as to keep his defenses open as briefly as possible, but he need not have worried as Adon once again flew down to the mat.  Again, Adon climbed to his feet, this time deciding not to rush out so recklessly.  He growled.

"I won't let you win!"

Ken replied, grinning smugly

"We'll see."

Adon rushed Ken once again.  Ken readied himself for the strike and kicked out with a fierce chest-level blow as Adon neared.  But even as he did, Adon seems to melt from right out in front of him and fly backwards.  Ken desperately followed through with his kick as he watched Adon leap onto a corner post of the ring, but he was unable to get himself ready again as, with another animal yowl, the fighter flew backwards towards him.  Adon's foot landed right in Ken's gut, knocking him onto his back a few feet away.  He rolled back to his feet and deftly blocked Adon's fists as it tracked for his nose, but was caught by surprise again as Adon jumped, slamming his knee into Ken's chin, knocking him onto the mat.  Ken felt a sharp pain and a coppery taste in his mouth and realized that the last blow had caused him to bite his tongue.  He ignored the pain as Adon flashed towards him.  He began mercilessly pounding Ken with punches and kicks, but Ken finally stood his ground, blocking and waiting for an opening.  He finally saw one and tried a roundhouse kick to Adon's face.  Adon faded back, jumping to the corner post of the ring again.  Just as Ken had expected him to.  This being the first time Ken had actually even though of attempting the move in a real fight, he lowered his eyebrows in extreme concentration.    He gathered his chi in his hands, and then cried.

"HADOKEN!"

Releasing the blast just as Adon jumped towards him.  Adon collided with Ken's chi with a loud crack and was hurled against the ropes.  Ken jumped to Adon's side as he struggled to stand.  With a sneer, he then kicked out with a fierce sweeping blow that smashed into Adon's face.  Adon went out like a light.  Ken stepped back from the fallen fighter and stood, staring into the silent crowd.  Suddenly like a burst of wind, they began to cheer louder than before.  The announcer ran to Ken and declared him the winner by holding his arm up.  The Ken was led through the crowd, and into a small room at the back of the building.  They left him to wait to receive his prize money. _I hope this works.  It had better_.   A man walked in and tossed a large roll of dollar bills into Ken's lap as he spoke.

"There's your share.  $5000 American.  You made us a lot of money with that upset tonight."

"What if I told you that you could keep this?"

"I'd have to ask what you wanted."

Ken took a deep breath.  _This is for Cammy._  He spoke sternly.

"I want to become a member of Shadowlaw."

I finally got it up!!!!  Tell me how you think it was! =)


	23. Chapter 23

                  Guile knelt down in the soft, wet grass that covered Charlie's grave as he propped a small arrangement of flowers against the headstone.  It had been two days since Charlie's funeral, four since his death.  Guile remained there for a long while, thinking back on his childhood, adolescence and adulthood with Charlie.  He could still clearly remember the first time him and Charlie met one another.  Charlie and his mother had just moved in next door to Guile's family.  Charlie and him were both five years old.  Guile's mother had dragged him with her to meet the new neighbors.  When Charlie's mother opened the door, Guile, being a shy child, had hidden himself behind his mother's legs.  When he stretched his neck to see the woman who opened the door, Guile was met by the face of Charlie, peering around his mother's legs as well.  After that initial meeting him and Charlie were always together.  Guile laughed to himself when he remembered the time his father had found him and Charlie drunk at the beach.  They had planned on camping out with a few other friends, but those friends headed home leaving only him and Charlie.  Somehow Guile's father had found out about it and came to retrieve the two boys.  That was when they were 16.  Guile couldn't remember ever being more afraid in his life.  Until now.  Guile's father had flown in for the funeral, but left earlier that morning.  Guile's father was like a father to Charlie even before Charlie's mother was killed in a car accident.  That happened when the boys were a few months away from graduating.  Charlie moved in with Guile's family so he could finish off the school year.  Then the two made the decision to join the Air Force, together.  Charlie had wanted to achieve great things to honor his mother's memory.  And he had.  Charlie became a father, perhaps the greatest thing possible.  Guile could still hear the words in his mind that Charlie spoke to him after he had met Cammy for the first time.  '_I can't be just an occasional part of Cammy's life.  It has to be permanent; I have to stay here with her.  I have missed so much already.'  _From that day on Charlie dedicated his life to Cammy.  But now he was gone, and so was Cammy.

"You shouldn't be here right now buddy.  You should be at home with Cammy.  You still have so much more life to live, so many more things to do…but I screwed up.  I screwed up so bad.  And you paid for it, Cammy paid for it."

Guile was beginning to weep as he spoke.

"I'm so damn sorry.  She's just a kid.  It's all my fault she went that night.  I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting her.  But if I would have just let her go, taken her to you, she wouldn't have been there when—when Vega came.  You would have never let this happen to Melissa.  I failed you, but I'm going to make up for it.  I'm getting her back from those bastards, and I'll make them pay.  I don't care what it takes, if I loose everything.  I'll get her back.  For you, for her, I'll get her back.  And they will pay."

                  Cammy sat against the wall in her small cell staring at a plate of food that has been slid under the door.  It had been three days since her meeting with Bison.  They had taken her back to the first cell she was in, not the hospital-like room.  A small mattress was placed on the floor in the corner for her to sleep on, though she didn't sleep.  Of course she occasionally dozed off for, say, thirty minutes but remained erect.  This was the eighth meal that had been brought to her.  She hadn't touched any of them.  She wasn't going to.  At first she wouldn't eat just because she remembered hearing Bison say she needed to.  But now she had begun to have paranoid feelings.  _What if they put something in it?  They're going to drug me._  Cammy forced herself to look away from the meal as she felt her stomach begin to rumble.

"Stop it."

She tried to concentrate on something else but soon the aroma of the meal reached her nose.  Her stomach groaned again.  _I'm so hungry._  _Just one bite._  Cammy slid over to the plate.  She couldn't tell what the food was.  Looked like a microwave burrito meal, or in other words, brownish mush.  But it smelled so good.  Cammy turned away again.

"No!"

She stood and was going to walk to the door to begin her, now, daily ritual of beating at the steel door, but her legs buckled underneath her and she fell onto the floor.

"Dammit!"

Cammy stayed on the ground for a long while, just lying there, eyes wide and staring blankly into nothing.  She felt so weak now, as if all her life had been drained away suddenly.  _So be it.  I will not do anything they tell me too.  _Cammy yelled loudly.

"Do you hear me?  I will not help you destroy me.  I'll die first!  I—I'm going to die here."

Cammy broke into sobs.  _Why hasn't anyone come for me?_  Cammy still was on the ground lying motionless when she heard someone enter the cell.  She didn't turn her head.  She figured it was Vega.  However it wasn't.  A man knelt down on the floor next to her and grabbed her wrist.  She started to protest but the man spoke before she could.

"Don't worry, I'm just checking your pulse.  You know, you really should be eating.  It's not good for you.  The master wants you to be healthy."

"I don't care what he wants."

He shined a small light into her eyes and spoke again.

"Well I do.  Nothing's worth dying for.  Especially when it's the not easiest way out."

His words confused Cammy but she didn't hear anything else because he soon gave her a shot that caused the room to grow even blurrier before it went black.  

                  Ken pulled himself up onto the top bunk in the barracks that had been his lying place for the past two nights.  After telling the bookie at the street fight that he wanted to join Shadowlaw, he was taken to another room where they strip-searched him.  Of course he had come out clean.  Then he was taken to yet another room with several other men, some of which he had caught a glimpse of earlier that night.  A few gave him a slightly hateful glare, though Ken dismissed it.  These weren't the type of fighters to congratulate you on a job well done.  After that him and the others were transported in an unmarked, white van to…well, actually he didn't know where in the hell he was.  In the van information was collected from each man.  It was too late for Ken to lie about his name; it had been used at the tournament.  But he did tell them he was an orphan, and he was simply tired of fighting just for the fight.  He was ready to start benefiting from his skills.  It was believable enough.  Most of the other men were trying to hide from the law, actually, all of the rest were.  But regardless Ken had proven himself to them in his fight with Adon.  Thinking back on it, Ken was ashamed.  He had taken such a cheap, if not unnecessary, hit on Adon.  That wasn't what he was trained to do.  It wasn't respectable at all.  But in the past few days, he had done many things he was not proud of.  Upon arriving at their destination, training began immediately and continued throughout the night.  He hadn't sparred for that long with others since he last trained with Ryu.  The next day, after only a few hours of sleep, him and the others were woken up and training began again.  This time with more concentration placed on weapons.  Ken excelled in this due to his previous training, not in weapons, but on concentrating on a task.  The others were cranky, quite frankly, stupid, and often mouthed off to the officials.  One man told one of the officers in charge to go fuck himself, and was promptly shot.  It was then that Ken realized how this evil organization had excelled so much.  They ruled on fear, they preyed on the unethical scum in the world.  Since the man's untimely death, there had been no other problems, proving Ken's theory.  Now he had just ended his third day of training, and was totally beat.  Every time he thought of quitting, of trying to find a way out, he thought of Cammy.  _If I think I'm going through hell right now, just imagine what she must be going through.  _The drive to help her kept him going.  In the time he had been here, he had befriended one man.  His name was Julian Marquez.  His dark brown hair hung into his bright blue eyes, though upon first seeing him, it was slicked back giving him a harder, more ruthless look.  At that time, Julian had been one of then men who admitted to wanting to join to avoid the law.  But now, Ken didn't believe it.  He felt something thump his back through the thin mattress.  Then he heard Julian's New York accent.

"Yo, Ken?  You up?"

"Yeah man.  Wide awake."

"So, why you up?  Thinking about your girl?"

"I don't have a girl."

"Sure you don't.  And I bet your thinking about me when you get that _dreamy_ look on your face, huh?"

Ken gave a short laugh and replied in the most girly voice he could use quietly,

"Of course I am.  You know you're the only man for me."

Julian made kissy noises and both men shared a laugh.  After a short while longer, Ken spoke.

"Julian?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't believe this bull shit about you hiding from the law.  That's just not you.  Your like me."

"Man, I got myself fucked royally back in the states.  Probably on their way to my hotel room as we speak.  I killed my old man.  Well not my old man, my stepfather.  He came home and started wailing out on my Ma.  He'd done it before, but it was really bad this time.  So I jumped in.  I shoulda just called the cops you know.  But I was so tired of him.  I just wanted him gone.  I got out of control.  Then my Ma flipped out and was about to call the cops on me.  He got her head all turned around, and she turned on me.  I convinced her not to call them and left.  But I know she did eventually.  It was only a matter of time before they came for me.  So I came here.  There are fights in New York, but not as large as the ones here."

"Couldn't you have told the police what happened?"

"They wouldn't have believed me.  Like I said, my Ma convinced herself he hadn't done nothing wrong."

"Man, I'm sorry."

"No big deal.  I'm getting by.  I feel lucky you know.  I found a way out of all that shit."

"I guess so."

"Not everyone can have such a noble reason as you."

"Noble?  What's noble about wanting to profit?"

"I don't buy your shit.  I see you in training.  Something else is going on.  But like I said before.  No big deal."

Julian was right.  He had to make sure that nobody suspected why he was really here, for Cammy's sake, if not for his own.  Ken heard Julian pull his covers over his body before he spoke.

"Well anyway, I'm going to get some Z's now.  We got a big day tomorrow.  Meeting the boss."

"Yeah."

Ken put his hands behind his pillow and stared up at the ceiling.  He had to be impressive tomorrow, because he needed to be placed in the highest position possible to help Cammy.

"Dream of me Ken.  Just don't mess up the sheets."

"Ha, ha; very funny Julian."

"I kid, I kid.  Night, man."

"Night."

Well there it is.  You kids make sure to tell me what you though about the chapter, and Julian.  Later!!


	24. Chapter 24

            Cammy awoke blanketed in an immense clear, blue light.  She tried to sit up but bumped her head roughly on the clear fiberglass that covered her body.  Cammy's eyes grew wide as she beat frantically at the covering.  _Oh God, this is like a coffin!  _She tried her hardest to control her breathing but could feel her breaths becoming more short and frenzied.  She looked around her frantically.  She was centered in a large room; the blue light was coming from the walls.  It was then that she realized she was totally nude.  This realization caused her face to become flushed.  _What the hell is this?_  Cammy remembered the doctor who had come into her cell.  He had given her something, obviously to knock her out; which it had.  He had said that there were easier ways to escape.  _How can this be easier?_  She didn't feel as weak as before, but now she was totally trapped.  Just then the blue lights went out, covering everything in darkness.  Cammy heard a voice; Bison's deep, demonic voice.

"Still modest.  I guess even the most extreme circumstances cannot change that."

Cammy yelled into the darkness, without knowing weather or not Bison would hear her.

"What's going on?  What are you doing?"

"Do not worry about that.  You will thank me when it is all over.  But until it is, I would suggest you try and remain as still as possible."

"What do you mean?"

There was no response.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

Suddenly one of the blue lights lit up; only one.  It cast a beam horizontally across Cammy's body, but was above her.  It began to slowly move down towards her.  As that occurred the other lights began to come on, each at a different angle until all Cammy could see were thousands of blue beams above her.  As they got closer, Cammy began to feel the heat from then.  That's when she panicked.  Again she beat at the box that was holding her in with no avail.  The beams were still moving down close enough now that one touched her hand as she made contact with the fiberglass.  Cammy screamed in pain and retracted her hand as the beam touched her.  It had barely made contact but had sent an extreme sensation of pain through her hand and down her arm.  She could feel the heat inches away from her body now, and hear Bison's laughter.

"Hahahaha!  I told you, do not move and your pain will be lessened.  Not much, but lessened never the less."

Cammy closed her eyes and gripped her fists tightly together.  _I can get through this.  I can. I will, just in spite of him.  _The mass of beams began to envelop her body and Cammy gripped her hands tighter together, piercing her palms with her fingernails.  That gave momentary relieve.  Her body felt as if it were on fire.  Her muscles were contracting and relaxing against her will, causing her to shake violently.  The only part of her body she did have control over was her voice; and she used it to scream.  She had never felt pain like this before.  I covered her whole entire body.  Cammy tried to clear her mind.  She thought of her father.  The time when she was little and had woke in the middle of the night with her leg hurting badly.

_With tears running down her face Cammy ran, limping into her father's room and shook him awake.  _

_"Daddy, Daddy!  My leg hurts.  Help me!"   _

_He had scooped her small form into his strong arms and held her body close to his._

_"Tell me what happened."_

_"I don't know!  I just woke up and my leg hurts.  It's broken!"_

_Her father smiled and laughed softly._

_"Babygirl, it's not broken.  Your just having a growing pain."_

_"What's that?"_

_"It means that your muscles are growing, so when you get bigger they will be strong enough for you to use."_

_"I don't want them to be strong.  It hurts."_

_"Sometimes things hurt Cammy.  You just have to be strong and get through it."_

_"But, will you help me?"_

_"Of course.  I never said you had to go through it alone."_

_Her father grabbed her tiny little leg and rubbed it softly._

_"Here.  How does that feel?"_

_Cammy giggled._

_"Daddy!  That tickles!"_

_"You think that tickles!  How about this?"_

_He held up her arm and began to poke at her underarm and side causing Cammy to break into a frenzy of laughter._

            Cammy opened her eyes wide then and gritted her teeth in sheer determination.  She looked directly into the blue light, taking in all the pain, biting her lip not to scream again.  The light was becoming brighter, fading to white.  And the pain was getting more intense.  Cammy was forced to squint her eyes against the bright light.  And then a sudden burst of energy, of pain, hit her like a rock, causing her back to buck against the pain and her to cry out again.  And now she couldn't stop screaming.  It was too much; her body felt as if it were being stuffed with endless amounts of hot coals and she was about to burst.  She continued to scream even as she blacked out.

            Ken was right on the edge of sleep and waking up when he felt something warm run down his chin.  His eyes snapped open and he was relieved to find he was only drooling.  He wiped his chin and smiled to himself.  _It's great to know that wherever I happen to be I am capable of getting a good night's rest.  _The morning light dimly lit the barrack hall.  Ken hadn't even begun to remove his blanket before bright florescent lights burned his eyes.  He heard the loud groaning of the around twenty men sharing the resting quarters with him.  He jumped from the bunk and found Julian still asleep.  _How can he still be asleep?  These lights are as bright as the sun._  Ken shook Julian to wake him up.

"Hey man, time to rise and shine."

Julian's eyes snapped open and he roughly pushed Ken's hand from his body, the force of this causing his own body to slide off the other side of the bunk, slamming into the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Julian stood, still looking stunned.  His eyes darted around the room, taking it all in again.  He was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"Yeah—yeah, I'm okay.  You just freaked me, that's all.  I'm a pretty heavy sleeper."

The soldiers that had been in charge of the training over the past few days walked down the hall, tossing a uniform to each man.  They were simple enough; black cover-all jumpsuits with a maroon, Shadowlaw emblem on the right arm.  The soldiers announced that they had 3 minutes to get the uniforms on and report outside, in formation.  The men hurried to change quickly.  Ken looked over to Julian as he changed.  He had some scars on his body, one looked like a bullet wound.  The flesh around it was still pink and soft looking.  It wasn't an old wound.  He also had tattoos.  A row of thorns wove itself around his right bicep, and a cross was centered on his upper back.  Julian looked at him.  His eyes were still worried, but as soon as he noticed Ken looking he smiled and threw the shirt he had been wearing previously at his face.

"Don't stare!  I don't want to make you feel bad about yourself."  

Ken laughed loudly and continued to change.  Within two minutes him and Julian were rushing to get into formation outside.  It was blazing hot.  As another thirty seconds passed it looked as if all the men were ready, standing at attention.  For the first time Ken really looked at the men.  Most were older, at least thirty.  Him and Julian were the youngest by far, though he guessed Julian to be at least 20, making himself the youngest.  They stood for a few minutes, until a group of men began walking towards them.  About five soldiers surrounded one man.  Ken's eyes grew wide with rage as he recognized him.  It was Vega.  Ken started to step forward but Julian touched him arm in a warning.  He spoke to Ken through clenched teeth.

"What the hell are you thinking, man?  Stay where you are.  This is serious shit."    

Ken let his breath out and nodded in agreement, forcing his body erect again.  He could do nothing but stare at Vega.  Follow his every move.  Wonder how he would do in a fair fight, one when you opponent wasn't tied up, or a sixteen-year-old, untrained girl.  _He's a coward._  Then Vega spoke.

"I want to welcome you all to Shadowlaw.  First off I must inform you that this is not a democracy.  Your opinions means shit to us.  You are only expected to follow orders and be loyal to Master Bison.  We will not hesitate to kill you for the smallest infraction.  So watch yourselves, what you say and do.  You are expected to perform at your best, failure will not be tolerated."

He paused as a man came running out of the barracks, buttoning his cover-alls as he ran.  Vega nodded his head and within seconds the man lay dead on the ground; a bullet through his head.

"Any questions?"

The men were silent.

"Now that that is settled, we can get down to more important business.  There are twenty-one, no forgive me, twenty men here.  Ten will be asked to join our ranks.  Only the strongest will survive."

The other soldiers that had accompanied Vega began to pair men up.  Thankfully, him and Julian weren't paired together, because Ken knew what was going to happen.  They were going to fight to the death.

            Here's another chapter.  I'm just on a roll.  Hope I can keep it up. =)  Please review with observations and/or predictions.  They sometimes help me decide what will happen next, and I love hearing what you guys think.  Later!


	25. Chapter 25

                  Ken stood to the side watching Julian fight his opponent, a huge African man.  He outweighed Julian at least two fold.  It was so odd to watch him fight.  He had no distinct style what so ever.  It was as if he had learned to fight on the streets of New York.  He probably had.  Even the way Julian's body was positioned in his fighting stance; it looked to Ken as if he should have a switchblade in his hand.  But he was good, damn good.  The man hadn't landed a single hit on Julian.  He didn't let anything distract him.  The reason Ken was watching Julian so intensely was not just from friendly concern, he was trying to keep his eyes away from Vega, in fear he wouldn't be able to control himself.  He couldn't blow his cover, especially before he found Cammy.  The African man left his guard down just long enough for Julian to land a punch square on his nose.  The nose shattered as blood flew out over the man and Julian.  As his opponent fell to the ground, Julian roughly kicked him in the stomach causing him to cry out in pain and defeat.  But Julian didn't stop there; he picked the man up from the ground and slammed him onto the earth, hard, three times.  The man hadn't been knocked unconscious yet and was still groaning in pain as Julian continued to hit him.  _Why the hell won't he stop? _ Ken's gaze shifted to Vega, his previous efforts forgotten, who smiled with much satisfaction as he watched Julian continue his assault on the man.  Thankfully, the man stopped crying out, stopped moving all together, and Julian walked back to the sidelines, standing beside Ken.  There was still blood splattered across his face.  He looked at Ken, eyes filled with not only guilt, but contempt.  Ken couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears forming under his eyes, he was guessing the latter.    There was something more to Julian's story, but Ken wouldn't have time to ask just yet; it was his turn to fight.  His opponent was a man, about his size, with his hair shaved so close to his head, Ken couldn't tell the color.  Vega signaled for them to begin.

"Do not forget.  The loser of this fight dies, if not in defeat, at my hands."

This enraged Ken; for Vega to act as if he were God and held the fate of these men in his hands.  He had to try his hardest to control his rage.  This was the one thing he had never fully conquered in his training with Ryu.  It had been slipping lately, with good reason but slipping none the less.  First just verbally, in his fights with Guile.  Then with the pimp he had bullied for information.  And with Adon, that was the worst.  He had already won the battle but still hit him in rage.  Like Julian had just done.  His opponent rushed for him, aiming a high kick at Ken's head, which was dodged easily.  _He's slow and doesn't look very strong.  It's in the bag.  _Ken reached his arm under the man's leg and pulled him to the ground, kicking him in the side when he landed.  The man rolled to standing and began to rethink his strategy.  Ken only smiled.  Looking into the corner of his eyes he could see Julian and Vega.  Julian placed an unfocused eye on the fight while Vega continued to watch with rapture.  Ken remembered the look on Vega's face from the video as he murdered Charlie.  It was the same face; the same bloodlust.  Ken yelled in rage and thankfully aimed it at the man he was fighting instead of Vega.  He punched the man swiftly and hard in the chest repeatedly, too quickly for the man to even attempt to block.  He fell to the ground and Ken fell on top of him still swinging.  He couldn't hear the man's screams of pain, only Cammy's.  He couldn't even see the man's face anymore, only Vega's.  Ken felt arms grab him from behind, and then heard Julian's voice soft in his ear so only he could hear.

"Don't do it.  Just stop now, while you can.  It was already too late for me.  But not you.  I can tell.  Calm down, you won."

Ken blinked several times and took a deep breath, standing on his own.  Vega came and stood beside him, Julian, and the other eight victors.  Ken was too astonished by what just happened to even think of Vega.  _I'm sorry.  I'm so ashamed.  There was another way.  I should have stopped.  I shouldn't have lost my control.  I'm sorry.  _

                  Cammy woke to the sound of the lid of the box being lifted.  Two soldiers picked her up from the box.  Her whole body was numb; alive with tiny prickles that intensified where the soldiers were touching her body.  Her nude body!  Cammy tried to move, she barely could.  She was helpless.  Her limbs kind of flopped around without control.  She didn't like being naked with two men, who would.  But thankfully the soldiers' faces looked disinterested.  They only concentrated at the task at hand.  Which, thankfully again, was to get her dressed.  After they had dressed her in panties, gray sweat pants, and a baggy white t-shirt, the soldiers laid her body on the floor and left.  Very slowly Cammy began to feel her body.  It hurt but was better than the numbness in which she couldn't control.  At least with the pain she could move.  Cammy wondered what it was they did to her.  Reluctantly, afraid of what she would find, she stood to look at her body.  She stretched her body, felt it, looked at herself.  She was no thinner than before.  But harder.  Tighter.  Rippled with muscles she remembered seeing in magazines and on television whenever they showed women who were Olympians, whose very life was exercise, exertion, sport.  But there was nothing sporting about this.  Cammy's body was taut and dangerous.  She felt it even in the way she moved.  She felt like a weapon.  _Is that what they want?_  Before Cammy could contemplate this any further, she heard footsteps, she didn't know how, but she heard them.  She quickly, more quickly than she though humanly possible, laid back onto the floor and closed her eyes.  The door opened and she heard the soldiers enter.  They walked to her 'unconscious' form and each grabbed one of her arms, lifting her up onto their shoulders, letting her feet drag as they moved.  Cammy remained still has then men moved her out of the room and into a hall.  Before the soldiers knew what hit them, she had rammed their heads together, using all her new strength and was on her way down the hall, running as fast as she could, trying to find a way out.  

                  Ken, Julian and the other men were led into a small meeting room where they could all sit.  Vega remained standing.

"You men are to be commended for making it this far, but know it is by no means over.  You are still expected to perform at your best and show loyalty."  

Ken heard gunshots going off outside the meeting room.  He couldn't help but slightly lower his head, knowing very well that it was the ten men who lost the battles.  

"Now I am going to lead you to your own, private living quarters to rest for the remainder of the day.  Stay there.  Don't' do any thing stupid or you will suffer.  This will also give us time to access your individual information files." 

Vega led them through another door and into a long hall.  Each man was led to a door.  Dropped off one by one, until him and Julian were the only ones left.  Vega stopped walking and spoke to them.

"You two showed the most potential today.  Such lovely brutality.  And I am told you showed the most in initial training as well.  We are going to place you separate from the other men so we can use you to the full advantage.  It is just a couple of halls down from here."

He had done it.  Thank God.  Now he would have more influence and that was sure to help in his search for Cammy.  They arrived at a door, which was to be Ken's room.  Ken looked at Julian who nodded and slapped him on the back.

"Later Ken.  See you in a little bit."

"Sure thing."

Ken opened the door and entered the room.  After the door closed it clicked locked behind him.  _Locked in._  Ken jumped onto the bed and folded his arms behind his head.  _I'd better rest now.  The real work begins when I become and active member and have access to certain areas.  I hope._

                  Julian watched suspiciously as Vega locked Ken into the room.  _Does he think he's going to lock me in?_  Him and Vega hadn't made it two steps before they heard a huge commotion.  Julian remained still while Vega ran ahead to look around the corner.  As soon as Vega's body disappeared around the corner it returned, flying through the air this time, before it slammed hard, into the wall.  A young woman turned the corner running full speed.  Her long blonde hair trailed behind her, and her green eyes were lit up with fear and determination.  Vega's voice rose through the air.

"STOP HER!"

Julian didn't think.  He just listened.  He lunged his body to the right, making the woman run left, where he wanted her.  When he switched back left at the last second, she slammed into him and the two fell to the floor, her on top.  He tried to roll on top of her in order to hold her down but she was strong.  Really strong in fact.  She punched his right eye and he saw lights, but grabbed her wrist surprising her.  She began to scream.

"You don't understand!  You have to let me go!  I have to get out of here!"

Another man grabbed her from behind and together him and Julian were able to hold her down.  A man in a white lab coat injected something into her arm while she was being held down.  Her strength quickly faded.  Before her eyes closed she turned her head towards Julian and softly murmured,

"Please…please…help me."

Now if that isn't a turn of events I don't know what is!  Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  As always I would love to hear your thoughts.  Later!


	26. Chapter 26

            Cammy was running down a hall.  It seemed to go on forever.  Cammy stopped and looked to her left and right.  It looked as if there were mirrors on either side of her, reflecting and re-reflecting each other's images for eternity.  But for some reason she knew she had to keep running.  And she did.  Suddenly she heard voices and saw deep blue eyes.  The blue began to envelop her.  She began to scream…

            Cammy's eyes snapped open, looking around franticly.  _Just a dream._  Slowly she began to remember.  The two guards, running, overpowering Vega, then the man, the one with the blue eyes.  She would never forget them for they were the reason she was trapped again.  _Trapped again._  She was sitting strait up in a metal chair, hands shackled behind her back; feet shackled to either chair legs; in the same cell as before.  Her body hadn't changed since the last time she examined it.  Still tight and hard, dangerous even.  She never in a million years though she would have the strength to throw Vega.  It felt so natural when she did it.  Like it was the thousandth time she had, really being the first.  She smiled upon remembering the look on his face as he flew through the air, no mask to protect his 'precious' face.  She hoped she had crushed it, knowing she hadn't.  A voice rose behind her, Vega's voice.

"Have your little laugh now, because it's time to pay."

Cammy held her breath waiting for the blow to come, but she wasn't going to show fear.  Even though she was going to pay for it now, she was glad she tried to escape.  It's what her father would have done.  Vega traced his finger along her back and shoulders until he was in front of her, finger on her chin.

"My sweet Camilla, I again underestimated you.  I thought you had no spirit left.  You certainly proved me wrong.  However, spirit cannot help you now.  It will only prolong your pain.  Just remember that.  On the matter of you attempting to harm me, purposely or inadvertently, you will pay."

Vega slapped Cammy hard on the left cheek.  She felt blood run from the stitches that were on the brink of breaking now.  _Show no fear._  Cammy forced her face to show no expression, forced it to be blank, no matter how much he tried to hurt her, to make her cry out, she would not.  And hurt her he did.  With loud cries of anger, hatred, love and pleasure, Vega delivered blow after blow to her face and body.  Cammy tensed her muscles against the shackles but they wouldn't budge.  Even with her new strength.  After a few moments and a few more blows, Vega stopped and spoke to her again.

"Soon, very soon, you will be mine.  You will beg me to touch you like this, to hurt you.  You will pray for it each night."

Vega ran his hand against her bloodied and bruised face and into her tangled mass of hair.  He used her hair to pull her face towards his.  Cammy gritted her teeth in pain.  Vega spoke sensually, his lips almost touching hers.

"Nothing can stop it.  It is only a matter of time.  A very short time."

           Ken sat devouring his meal while he thought.  After going into the room last night everything was quiet, but he had gotten a bad feeling.  Like in the hospital before.  He had gone to the door to leave and found that it truly was locked.  _This place is so strange.  They tell all the men they can do whatever they want, break any laws.  But then their doors are locked.  _Looking to his left and right, Ken took note of guards at each door to the eating area.  The other men seemed oblivious to this.  Then Ken saw Julian enter through the door to his left, past one of the guards.  Ken had been wondering about him because he had not come in with the other recruits.  He looked exhausted, troubled even, but put on a smile when he noticed Ken.  Under his right eye there was a huge welt accompanied by a dark purple bruise.  Julian continued towards Ken as he spoke.

"What you doing sitting all alone?"

Julian sat down and began picking food off Ken's tray.

"Waiting for you.  Where were you?"

That was only half true.  Ken was waiting for Julian, but he also didn't want to have to converse with these men, he couldn't trust them.

"Oh, I just slept a little late.  You know it takes the apocalypse to wake me up in the morning."

Julian sounded nervous, and Ken was becoming suspicious.  They had come barging in his room to wake him up, why wouldn't they do the same for Julian.  

"What happened to your eye?"

"What?  This?  Oh that's nothing man, just ran into a little trouble on the way to my room."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Like I said nothing, just drop it."

"It can't be nothing if you got a black eye like that.  I saw you fight yesterday; I know it would take a lot to land a punch that square.  I want to know who was able to take down Mr. Shadowlaw."

Ken was trying to sound casual, but it wasn't working, or at least Julian wasn't falling for it.

"Don't say shit like that.  I'm not Mr. Shadowlaw.  Just fucking drop it!"

Julian stood and began to walk away from the table, Ken followed.

"Wait!  Julian!"

Ken was able to catch him in the hall.  

"What's the big deal?  What happened to you?"

"It's nothing!  I'm just not very proud of myself alright!"

"Why?  What happened?  Who hit you?"

Julian looked at the floor.  And quietly, so only Ken could hear, spoke.

"Some chick."

Ken couldn't hide his surprise or interest.

"Was she a recruit?  What'd she look like?  What was she doing?—"

"What's with all the questions?  I told you who did it now leave me alone.  She was just some crazy blonde chick!"

_Cammy?_  Ken was silent.  He chose his next words very carefully.

"Julian.  What was she doing?"

"I don't know!  She was freaking out.  Running and pushing all kinds of people out of the way.  I stopped her, Vega yelled for me to, and she started screaming.  Some doctors came and gave her an injection and that was it."

"And she hit you."

"Yeah, in the struggle."

"Struggle?"

Julian began to yell.

"Yeah you heard me, she was fighting me.  Fighting the bad guy.  Don't you see?  That's what we are now, the bad guys.  She begged me Ken.  She begged for my help."

Julian grabbed his head as he let his body slide down the wall and onto the floor.  He was in agony.  Was it Cammy?  Ken kneeled down next to Julian.

"Julian, this is really important.  Besides being blonde, what do you remember about her?"

"Everything."

"Tell me."

"She looked beaten up, her hair was in tangles.  Her face had a scratch on it, left cheek I think.  But I really remember her eyes.  They were green, so green, and scared.  Ken, she was scared.  Of me."

Ken didn't hear anything else Julian said.  Cammy was here.  She was in trouble.  He had to help her.

"Cammy."

"What?"

"It's her."

"Who?   The chick?  You know her?"

Ken looked into Julian's blue eyes and that's all it took.  In that moment Ken told Julian everything he needed to know.

"Your girl.  That's why you're here.  Oh God, and I helped them."

"It's not over.  We can still help.  You just have to take me where you last saw her.  That's all I need.  You don't have to risk yourself."

Both men stood, determination on their faces.

"I'll take you there.  I'll help you get her back.  I have to make up for all the wrong I've done."

"VEGA!"

Bison yelled and within seconds Vega appeared.

"Yes master, what is it?"

Bison threw a file at him; Vega caught it.

"What is this?"

"It's the check on your men."

"Julian Marquez, age 20, mother Lillian Marquez, father deceased.  He's wanted for murder.  How is this unusual?  The majority of the men here are wanted for crimes."

"No you imbecile.  The other one, Masters."

"He is in it for the money.  No family to worry about."

Bison gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Of course that's what he told you.  Read the dammed file!"

"Kenneth Masters, age 19…mother Deborah Masters, father Kyle Masters.  Kyle Masters?  Isn't he?"

"Yes.  A multi-millionaire."

"Then why would the son of a multi-millionaire need money?"

"You idiot!  He doesn't need money.  He has been planted here.  You find him before he does any damage and bring him to me.  I cannot have any interference!  It will be your head if there is any."

"Yes Master Bison."

Vega hurriedly left to find the recruit Ken.  He knew something wasn't right, but had been to distracted by Camilla to take full notice.  _Now I have to clean up the mess.  But this kind of cleaning is fun._


	27. Chapter 27

                  Guile slammed his head down onto the kitchen table.  He had been awake for the past 48 hours working with the British forces in planning an attack on a suspected Shadowlaw base of operations.  He told them that Cammy was being held hostage.  However he hadn't heard anything; that she was alive, dead, they wanted money, nothing.  She was just gone.  Like Charlie.  The British were able to tell him that the base they had been watching for sometime had a surplus of people coming in, but they never left.  Guile was hoping that Cammy had been in one of those surpluses.  He was leaving in the morning to raid the base.  It wasn't a mission to destroy the base, though he wished it was, they were simply going to try and sneak in, get possible hostages out, and sneak out, undetected.  Easy right?  Guile felt Jane behind him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them.  It felt good.  He loved her so much.  She had always supported him in everything.  Even moving to London so he could live near Charlie.  Guile reached back and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.  Jane pulled herself from behind him and sat next to him at the table before speaking.

"So you're leaving in the morning?"

"Yes.  Bright and early."

"William?"

Guile lifted his head from the table and looked into Jane's eyes.  He had been going by his last name since middle school, and Jane usually used it, except when she was worried.  Which he was guessing was now.

"What is it Jane?"

"It's just, do YOU have to go with them tomorrow?  Will it really make that much of a difference in the mission?"

"It has nothing to do with the success or failure of the mission, it has to do with Cammy, and Charlie.  I owe it to him."

"It's not your fault what happened to him.  I thought we have already been through that."

"I know that.  It was circumstance.  But him and me always promised that if something ever happened to either of us, we would take care of each other's families.  And so far, I haven't been able to keep that promise."

"But you're endangering yourself."

"Charlie would have done it in a heartbeat for Melissa or you.  Don't ever doubt that."

"I understand that.  I just don't want—"

"What?"

"I don't want what happened to him to happen to you.  I couldn't take that."

"You couldn't take it.  Jane it DID happen to Charlie, and Cammy.  You didn't see everything.  When Charlie was that way he hurt Cammy.  You didn't see the look on her face as her own father almost chocked the life out of her.  You didn't see the tape where she watched him being murdered.  You can't possibly understand any of that!"

"I'm only saying this because I love you."

"And can you honestly say that you don't love Charlie and Cammy?"

"Don't you dare try and throw something like that at me.  You know I loved Charlie.  I've known him just as long as I've known you.  And Cammy, the same thing.  But I'm a mother and you're a father and we have a responsibility to Melissa."

"And we have a responsibility to Cammy also."

"But to risk losing you over it."

"That's the whole point Jane.  I have to risk myself for her.  I shouldn't have let it happen to begin with.  I will not let those Shadowlaw bastards destroy an entire family."

"So you risk destroying two?"

Guile stood up and began to leave the room but turned around to speak before actually leaving.

"Jane, I have to, need to, and want to.  The risk is worth it to me."

"Then you don't love me."

"I do love you, more than ever."

Guile reentered the room and leaned over to kiss Jane.  She pulled her face away.  Guile couldn't hide his hurt.  He let it turn into anger.

"I never thought you were one to be selfish Jane.  But I was wrong.  You are the most selfish woman I have ever known."

Guile stormed from the room, leaving Jane crying at the kitchen table.

                  Cammy sat slumped over in the same chair she had been in for the past two hours.  Her wrists were raw from struggling against the shackles behind her back.  A person has come in and cleaned her face up shortly after Vega left her there.  But the person hadn't said a word.  She was really nervous about what Vega had said.  What did he mean?  Soon four men entered the room.  Two held her arms while the other two un-did the shackles.  As soon as her hands were free Cammy began to struggle against the men.  But with one man to each arm, even with her new strength, it was pointless.  They were too strong.  The men proceeded to release her legs in the same fashion.  They took her from the room and down the hall, which was empty.  Soon she was led into a room.  A room she recognized.

 _Cammy watched as her father's body was laid out and strapped to a table.  A man in a white lab coat then began to stick needles into various parts of his body.  She could hear him whimper softly as each needle was inserted.  Cammy tried to call out to him but her voice wasn't working.  All she could do was watch.  The man in the lab coat then proceeded to stick IV's into each of her father's temples.  He then left the room.  The lights flickered as a yellow liquid began to run into the tubes connected to his head.  Her father began to shake violently and soon was having severe convulsions.  His body bucked back and forth as he strained against the harnesses.  Cammy franticly began to call out to her father.  But her voice still wasn't working.  Then her father turned his head and seemed to be looking directly at her.  In his eyes she saw his pain, his fear, and his sorrow.  He smiled at her.  Then his eyes closed tightly as he began to scream as his convulsions grew stronger.  When he opened his eyes again, Cammy didn't see her father's eyes, he was gone._

She could remember that dream as if it were yesterday, and then the realization began to hit her.  _It wasn't a dream!  The room really exists. My dream really happened.  _As the men pulled her further into the room Cammy became incensed.  She began screaming.

"NOO!  Let me go.  I'm not going to let you do this!"

About 3 more men and two doctors entered the room then.  All seven men were on Cammy now.  One on each of her various body parts.  She still struggled against them, looking like a child throwing a temper tantrum.  But this was no temper tantrum; Cammy was fighting for her very existence as a human being.  She now fully understood what Vega had meant.  He was taking her life away.  Just like he had done to her father.  The men had managed to get Cammy's body onto the table, but she would be dammed if she was going to let them strap her down.  She pulled against them and used the table to help her push against them.  Still she screamed.

"Get off me you ass holes!  You don't know what they are going to do!"

One man had to lay on top of her so another could help one of the other men hold her right arm down long enough to buckle it to the table.  They did the same for each of her limbs.  Cammy bucked back and forth against the harnesses, screaming.

"AHHHH!  Help me!  Somebody!  Help!  AHHHH!  You can't do this!"

The men then left the room and the doctors remained.  They continued to strap her tighter to the table.  A belt was brought across her shoulders, waist, hips, thighs and calves.  She was totally immobile, with the exception of her head.  She pushed as hard as she could against the straps, but it was no use.  Sweat was pouring from her body and her breaths were coming in short, frantic gasps.  _Please God, let somebody help me!  _Cammy heard a voice at the door to the room.

"He can't help you.  Never could."

It was Bison.  Cammy looked towards him, sneering angrily.  She couldn't, however, hide the fear in her eyes.  He spoke again as he walked towards her.

"I do recall you saying you would never help me.  I suppose that is somewhat out of the question now isn't it?"

"It won't work.  It didn't work on my father and it won't work on me."

"Oh it did work on him.  You just ruined it.  You were a variable that we didn't take into consideration.  And now, all thanks to your dear old father, we know that we have to erase all past memories.  So don't you worry your little head about any of this, because soon it will all be a distant memory, well, actually it will be nothing."

Cammy struggled against the harnesses once again screaming at Bison as silent tears ran down her face.  He talked about her and her father like they were lab rats.

"Fuck you, you sadistic bastard.  Why in the hell are you doing this?"

Bison tilted his head upwards as if he could see the answer to her question in the ceiling.

"Because I want to see if it works."

"That's it?!  Because you want to see if it works!  You have already taken away my family, now you're taking my very life."

"And you're telling me this because…? You think I care, girl?"

Bison reached down and ran his thumb along Cammy's bottom lip.

"Vega was right about you.  You are a very beautiful young girl.  Perhaps I can use that to my advantage."

Cammy pulled her face away from his touch as she began to sob openly.  Bison turned and left, chuckling just loud enough for Cammy to hear.  As soon as Bison was clear from the room the two doctors came to the table.  She recognized the one who had given her the injection in the cell before.  When she looked into his eyes he shifted his gaze.  The other, younger, doctor had a vicious smile painted across his lips as he moved towards her.  The young on pushed her head to the side, holding it down, as the other came with an IV needle.  Cammy's eyes grew wide.  The older doctor then slowly inserted the needle into her temple.  It felt as if her were ripping the flesh from her skull.  She cried out in torment.  The young doctor forced her head to the other side, making her cry out again as the already inserted IV needle was pushed in further by the table.  The same pain came again, Cammy only gasped this time.  The doctors then left the room.  She saw the lights flicker and began to cry again.  _I can't believe this is happening to me.  _She closed her eyes.  She could see, in her mind, the yellow liquid begin to move through the tubes.  She felt it when it moved into her body.  Acid.  It felt like her blood was acid moving through her veins.  Her body was moving against the table, but this time she wasn't controlling it.  Cammy opened her eyes.  Her head was shaking so violently that she couldn't focus on anything.  Suddenly, she felt cold.  So cold it burned.  It hurt so badly Cammy began to scream in short and loud pants.  The last thing she could remember before the whole world disappeared was herself screaming.

"DADDY!"

I can't believe I just wrote that.  I would love to hear your comments on this.  Next chapter should be coming soon.


	28. Chapter 28

                  Ken struggled to keep a calm composure as Julian led him down the halls of the Shadowlaw facility.  They hadn't gone directly to look for Cammy, it would have been suspicious for them to miss the morning duties.  As the day went on, Julian told him every detail about his encounter with Cammy.  He had said she was really strong.  Ken knew Cammy was a strong girl, from experience, but strong enough to give Julian a hard time?  Hell, Julian would give _him_ a hard time.  Now it was around midnight.  It was hard for Ken to get through this day, knowing that something bad could be happening to Cammy at that very moment.  Especially due to the fact that he was working for Shadowlaw.  Julian acted normal.  Something still wasn't right about him.  Ken felt that there was something more to the reason he had come and joined Shadowlaw.  Not every Tom, Dick and Harry knew about Shadowlaw.  Something else was going on with him, but Ken was focused on Cammy.  Hopefully they would be able to find her and get the hell out of this place before anyone realized they were missing.  Julian stopped by a door that was cracked open.

"This is the room they took her to after she passed out from the drugs."

Even the thought of that made Ken angry.  The two men looked inside to find no one in the room.  All that was inside was a steel chair and a mattress on the floor.  Ken entered the room to look at everything more carefully.  Upon a closer examination, Ken noticed some dark spots on the cement floor.  _Dried blood._  Julian motioned for Ken's attention.

"Hey man!  Look at this."

Ken looked down at the steel chair.  There were cuffs on the back of it, stained with blood.  Ken's eyes grew wide with disgust.  They had kept her here.  She had been hurt, more than once.

"Dammit!"

Ken turned away from the chair and looked at the partially opened steel door.  It was dented in many places.  _She was trapped, caged like an animal, all alone.  _

"She tried to get out of here."

Julian walked to Ken and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She's a fighter man.  I could tell that much by the way she acted.  She was trying to escape…and almost did."

Julian walked to the other side of the room and kicked the wall yelling.

"SHIT!  I'm so stupid.  Why couldn't I see what was going on?  I'm so sorry Ken.  We'll find her, I swear to you.  You know I wouldn't really do that to someone if I knew the details of what was going on.  This place is bullshit, such bullshit.  I won't ever be a part of their evil again.  Never!"

Julian awaited an answer or response from Ken, but one never came.

"You there?  Ken?"

Julian turned and saw why Ken hadn't answered.  He was standing by the door with a gun held to his head by a Shadowlaw soldier and Vega standing behind him.

"What the fuck?"

Another soldier walked towards Julian, gun pointed, as Vega spoke.

"Mr. Marquez, perhaps you should join Mr. Masters and myself for a little meeting.  I do believe we have some issues to discuss."

                  Guile slowly and quietly opened the door to Melissa's room and shut it behind him.  She was sound asleep.  He sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair.  He was going to miss her.  Poor thing, she was only 10 years old and everything that was going on had to be pretty scary; terrorists, kidnappings, murders.  Cammy and her got along great, her and Charlie too.  They used to be so happy; him, his best friend and their little girls.  Now Charlie and Cammy were gone, and Jane was slipping away from him.  She just couldn't understand why he needed to find Cammy.  It wasn't just Charlie, though that was a big part, he loved Cammy just like he loved Melissa.  He had decided to leave that night.  An early morning invasion would be less likely to be noticed, after all that was a big concern.  Sure if they were discovered they would be able to get out, but they would jeopardize the lives of the ones they were trying to save.  This was a one shot deal.  Melissa began to stir.

"Daddy?"

"Hey.  I was just coming to say bye, I have to leave tonight."

"Are you going to help find Cammy?"

"Yeah."

"I really miss her.  I bet she's scared."

"I bet so too, that's why I'm going now, to get her as soon as possible."

"Are you scared?"

"Not for myself.  I'm scared for you and mom."  

"I'll be okay, and I'll make sure to take care of mom."

Guile laughed softly.

"You do that honey.  Now give me a hug and kiss before I go."

Melissa reached up from under the covers and wrapped her arms around Guile tightly.  He squeezed her back before he kissed her cheek and released her.

"I love you.  Okay now you lie down and go back to sleep."

"Okay daddy.  I love you too."

Guile stayed on the bed until she was asleep again, pulled her covers tight and left the room to speak to Jane before he left.  She was in the living room watching T.V.  He sat on the couch next to her and grabbed her hand.

"She fell right back to sleep when I left."

Jane didn't turn her eyes away from the T.V. as she spoke.

"Did you make her cry too?"

"Jane!  Why are you saying this?  I love you."

"You're leaving me."

"No I'm not.  Please try and understand why I'm doing this."

"I'm scared William."

Jane buried her wet face into Guile's shoulder and began sobbing openly.

"Melissa doesn't understand just how big this is."

"Jane, she understands more than you know.  She knows that wherever Cammy is she's afraid and lonely.  She understands compassion.  Can't you try and push your fears aside and see that too.  You think you're afraid, think of her.  She's not only more than likely alone; she has lost her father and mother all in a matter of days."

"I'm sorry, I know I was being selfish, but promise me you're coming back.  Please."

Guile kisses her forehead.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Jane laughed softly

"There you are.  My cocky Guile."

Jan pulled closer to Guile and they held each other until it was time for Guile to leave.  By then Jane had fallen asleep.  Guile left quietly locking the door to his home behind him.

"Here goes nothing and everything at the same time."

                  Julian froze as the soldier raised the gun to his temple.  Vega whispered in the other soldier's ear and he soon led Ken out of the room.  Julian looked at Ken for maybe the last time.  _How could I have let this happen?  _Then everyone was gone except for him and Vega.  Vega shut the door behind him and motioned for Julian to sit.  Julian didn't take a seat.

"Mr. Marquez, you would make it much easier if you would just take your seat like a good little boy."

Julian stared at him with much abhorrence but still sat in the chair.

"If I hadn't witnessed that little scene I would be commending you right now.  However, now I am going to have to punish you in some way."

"How about you just kill me."

"Oh, though that does sound fun, I am afraid that I cannot.  We know who your father is."

"My father is NOBODY!"

"Now, now, let's not get upset.  The last thing Shadowlaw needs is the Latin King's on it's back.  Your father is a very powerful man.  How did he loose track of his son?"

(A/N: The Latin Kings is a real life gang based out of Chicago.  It's the most powerful Latino gang.  I don't know anything about them other than what I have researched.  The gang just fits the storyline.  Okay so now Julian is half Latino, go figure)

"He chose to.  I haven't seen him for years.  He has disowned me."

"You're lying to me.  Strip down."

"What?!  Fuck no!"

Julian heard the sound of the safety clicking off on the gun held to his head.  Vega spoke more slowly.

"Now take off your clothes."

Julian stood and took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor.  Next her removed his pants, after taking off his shoes.  Now he stood in his boxers while Vega scanned his body closely.

"Take off your shorts."

"No way you faggot!"

"You know that's not what I want.  Actually I think you know exactly what I'm looking for.  Now take off the shorts."

Julian cursed under his breath as he removed his shorts revealing a five pointed crown tattoo on his right hip.  Under the crown there was the letters "L" and "K" in neat script.

"Just as I thought."

"Can I put my fucking clothes back on?"

"You would have never had to remove them if you would have just told the truth to begin with."

Julian spoke as he began redressing.

"I didn't even want the damn tattoo.  My father made me get it so I would be protected.  I was only twelve when they did it, hurt like hell.  It has only brought me trouble."

"On the contrary Mr. Marquez, today it has brought you the very thing your father meant it to.  We could not take the risk of hurting a hair on your head.  The Latin King's are one of our biggest buyers.  If you happened to be hurt, we would be in for some trouble."

"If I'm so important then you do what I say and let Ken go."

"Oh now let's not live in a fantasy world.  Mr. Masters' is in a lot more trouble than you.  He lied to us.  Not even you could get him out of that."

"I will tell my father you're not listening to me."

"He would most surely agree with me.  You can't have it all Mr. Marquez."

"Then I don't want nothing.  My father is dead to me.  Just kill me, punish me, whatever.  I'm not his son."

"Trust me Mr. Marquez, I wish you were not his son.  But I must leave you for now until we can contact your father.  I have Mr. Masters to deal with now.  That meeting will prove to be more fun."

"¡Haré joder lo mata, usted hijo de una ramera!"

"Ahora permita's no usa los nombres crueles, ni usted quizás tenga un accidente desgraciado. Yo lo puedo asegurar no será matado pero me confía, usted sufrirá."

"¡Haré joder lo mata, usted hijo de una ramera!" = "I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch."

"Ahora permita's no usa los nombres crueles, ni usted quizás tenga un accidente desgraciado. Yo lo puedo asegurar no será matado pero me confía, usted sufrirá." = "Now let's not use cruel names, or you might have an unfortunate accident.  I can assure you will not be killed but trust me, you will suffer."


	29. Chapter 29

                  Ken was completely silent as he stood in a cell similar to the one he was just taken from, minus the mattress and chair.  The soldier pointing the gun towards him hadn't made a single noise.  He just stood erect ready to shoot Ken if he made any sort of movement.  And Ken had thought about disarming the guard, but not only would it be risky, he would be worse off than he was now.  All he could do was wait.  He could hear the murmur of Julian and Vega's conversation, but nothing was loud enough for him to comprehend.  Then he heard Julian scream out something in what sounded to Ken like Spanish.  Ken was guilty that Julian had been drug into his mess.  Hopefully he could get Julian off the hook.  Hopefully he would be able to find Cammy.  Ken heard footsteps coming towards him and soon Vega stood in the doorway accompanied by two other soldiers.  The two came in ahead of Vega and gripped Ken's arms tightly, the third with the gun now stood behind him.  Vega approached Ken as he spoke.

"Mr. Masters, I know why I need to talk to you, but I would much rather you tell me why you think we need to have a talk."

Ken didn't say a word.  He wouldn't, couldn't for Cammy's sake.  Vega answered Ken's silence with a fierce punch in his gut.  Ken doubled over as he grunted in pain.  His head flew forward from the sheer force of the single blow, however the soldiers holding him pulled him back upright.  

"Now let us try this again.  What do you think you did wrong?"

Ken spoke coldly between clenched teeth.

"Nothing."

"You are lying."

Vega kicked him in the hard in the chest.  Ken's every muscle tightened to help lessen the impact but it still did damage, Ken figured maybe even a cracked rib.  He didn't know if he would be able to take many more hits like this, especially since he was left totally open to the attacks.  Vega was damn strong despite his lean figure.  Ken coughed a little before looking at Vega again; his brown eyes blank, telling nothing.  

"Mr. Masters I would advise you not to lie to me again.  That is precisely what got you here in the first place."

Lie?  Ken couldn't remember if he told a lie, or when for that matter, so he stuck with his story.

"I've never lied."

"You fool!"

Vega punched Ken in the chin, rattling his jaw, then followed up with a knee in his stomach.  Ken's body went limp in the soldiers' arms for a moment before he raised his head a spit blood on Vega's feet.  Vega looked down and smiled before replying.

"How enticing."

Ken stared at him coldly before asking.

"What did you do to Julian?"

"That does not concern you, or does it?  What does he know?"

"Nothing."

Vega backhanded Ken swiftly.

"You and that word!  I would think you would have learned by now.   Since you have decided to take the 'noble' route I will tell you your mistake.  You told a lie, it probably rolled off your tongue with out you even realizing it, but it was a hasty lie, and not a very well planned one I am afraid Mr. **_Masters_."**

 In hearing Vega emphasis 'Masters' Ken realized the lie Vega was talking about.  Ken still remained silent but couldn't hide his realization from Vega.

"Why did you join Shadowlaw?"

Ken answered flatly, displeased that he was so careless.

"To make money."

"And why does this not make sense?"

"Because I don't need money."

"And why is that?"

"Because my father is Kyle Masters."

"We have a winner!"

Vega shouted this loudly before connecting his foot with Ken's cheek.  Ken let his head remain down so Vega wouldn't see the look of anguish on his face.  Vega reached down and picked his head up using his hair.  Ken couldn't open his left eye now due to the swelling that was already beginning to occur.  Vega stooped down and whispered into Ken's ear.

"It is kind of hard to hide when Daddy dearest is the fourth richest man in the world." 

Just then Ken heard the sound of the cell door being opened.  He raised his face towards the door and saw another man enter.  He wore a dark maroon General's uniform, complete with a black cap.  Ken couldn't see the man's eyes but judging by the deep scowl on his face, he wasn't a happy man.  Vega turned and said something silently to the man.  Ken could have sworn he heard the name Camilla.  Now he concentrated even more on eavesdropping on the conversation.  He couldn't make anything out and soon the man walked towards him, same scowl marking his face.  The man spoke.

"Well Ken Masters, it seems you have put yourself in a very compromising situation.  The question is why."

Ken would not let this man know the real reason he had joined Shadowlaw.  It could put Cammy at an even greater risk.  Ken replied sarcastically.  

"Would you believe I was board?"

The man began laughing, but this laugh didn't make Ken feel good, it was actually quite frightening.  Suddenly the man stopped laughing and brought his face inches from Ken's.  Ken could see his eyes now, or lack there of, they were pure white, Ken was able to keep his face neutral as the man spoke to him.  

"If I were in my right mind I'd hold you for a hefty ransom, but quite frankly your intrusion of my organization has pissed me off.  I think it would be worth the loss of money to see you die.  To watch you die, slowly and painfully."

Ken tried to hold his tongue, but it seemed of no use now so he let it rip.

"You're fucking sick.  Just who do you think you are?"

"I am the leader of Shadowlaw, and as far as you are concerned, God."

Ken was silent.  His eyes widened when he felt a strange energy coming from the man.  It felt like the energy him and Ryu used to perform the Hadouken, however it was darker, and much more powerful.  The man smiled when he noticed Ken's surprise.  However the smile faded when Ken began to concentrate on creating his own form of the energy.  The man seemed to notice Ken's power and stopped raising his.  Slapping him on the face roughly the man spoke in a playful tone.

"Tricky, tricky Ken Masters.  I don't have time for games however.  But I have someone who has lots of time set aside just to make sure you die very slowly."

The man left the room.  Ken was surprised when Vega didn't step forward.  He was even more surprised when he saw the silhouette of a woman in the doorway of the cell.  He nearly died from a combination of surprise and fear when he saw who the woman was.

"Cammy!"

Vega snapped his head away from the door and moved to Ken.

"What the hell did you say boy?"

Ken ignored Vega speaking frantically to Cammy.

"Cammy, don't worry about me, get the hell out of here while you can."

She didn't respond.  She only stared forward, her green eyes blank.

"Cammy, can you hear me?  What's wrong?  Cammy!"

Vega grabbed Ken by the neck.

"How do you know her name?"

Ken still ignored him the best he could, speaking only to the inattentive Cammy.

"Cammy!  Wake up.  It's me, Ken.  Cammy!"

Suddenly Vega realized just why this boy had come and joined Shadowlaw.  He was trying to save his girlfriend, to be her knight in shining armor.  How wonderfully delightful.  Vega whispered in Ken's ear.

"She cannot hear you.  She is mine now, my Camilla."

Ken broke into a fit of rage pulling against the guards who were hardly able to control him.

"You fucking bastard.  What did you do to Cammy?"

"Cammy does not exist anymore."

"I don't believe you.  You're lying!"

"Poor misguided youth.  You came to save the day, to be the brave hero.  But sadly the hero in this story will meet his demise by the very one he is trying to save."

Ken looked at the floor; his gaze was so hot it could have burned a hole through the floor.  Vega stepped away from him and to Cammy.  He raised his arm and caressed her cheek, which he now noticed was home to a huge gash.  He also noticed other changes in her appearance.  She looked tight, and muscular.  She was wearing gray shorts and a T-shirt, at least that looked normal enough.  But her face was so cold, emotionless.  Ken watched in horrified anger as Vega leaned in and placed a kiss on Cammy's unmoving lips.  Vega made sure to let it linger just long enough to pierce Ken's heart.  He screamed out in rage, breaking free from the two soldiers who had been holding his arms.  When the man behind him raised his gun Vega motioned for him to stop.  Ken stepped towards Vega ready to rip him apart but before he reached him he felt someone's foot make contact with the side of his head and went flying to the floor.  The force of the blow was astonishing, enough to make Ken stay on the floor for the time being.  Ken looked up and realized it was Cammy who hit him.  _What have they done to her?  _

"She belongs to me now.  But I must go for now.  Everything seems to be in order here."

The two now angry soldiers picked Ken up from the floor.

Vega gripped Cammy's chin between his thumb and forefinger and spoke softly to her.

"Kill him slowly."

Then he turned and spoke to Ken.

"At least you will be with you 'love' when you die.  Until the next life I bid you adios!"

Vega left the room smiling.  Ken stood looking in horror at the empty shell that was once Cammy White.


	30. Author's Notes

Author's notes:

I just wanted to take this opportunity to tell all the readers out there (I love you guys/girls!) that I will be making a small change in all my updates.  Music is plays a major role in many aspects of my life.  Music is what is expressed when I dance and spin in the winterguard.  Using your body, equipment, and colors to convey to an audience what the music 'looks' like is an awesome feeling.  I feel that every type of music is visual.  The images created by music go way further than just what you see.  It enables you to truly understand something by opening up a part of you and helping you understand through your own emotions and maybe even experiences.  From the very beginning of this fiction I have used music, as in all things, to inspire me.  I have decided to type up the words to the specific song I used to help in writing each new chapter.  The words usually will be relevant, but not always.  It may be just the sound of the music that drove me to use it.  But nonetheless, I hope you take the chance to download the music and listen.  Might even make for great background music when reading the new chapter =) Thanks as always for taking the time to read and review.

                                                                                                                                                                                    -Vammy


	31. Chapter 30

I would die for you
    
    I would die for you
    
    I've been dying just to feel you by my side
    
    To know that you're mine
    
    I would cry for you
    
    I would cry for you
    
    I would wash away your pain with all my tears
    
    And drown your fear
    
    I would pray for you
    
    I would pray for you
    
    I would sell my soul for something pure and true
    
    Someone like you
    
    See your face every place that I walk in
    
    Hear your voice every time that I'm talking
    
    You would believe in me
    
    And I would never be ignored
    
    I would burn for you
    
    Feel pain for you
    
    I would twist the knife and bleed my aching heart
    
    And tear it apart
    
    I would lie for you
    
    Beg and steal for you
    
    I would crawl on hands and knees until you to see
    
    You're just like me
    
    Violate all the love that I'm missing
    
    Throw away all the pain that I'm living
    
    You would believe in me
    
    And I could never be ignored
    
    I would die for you
    
    I would kill for you
    
    I would steal for you
    
    I'd do time for you
    
    I will wait for you
    
    I'd make room for you
    
    I'd sail ships for you
    
    To be close to you
    
    To be part of you
    
    Cause I believe in you
    
    I believe in you
    
    I would die for you
    
                           -Garbage "#1 Crush"

Ken watched Cammy's eyes narrow.  She was now, obviously, going to concentrate on the task at hand.  Killing him.  He was basically screwed.  Even if the two guards weren't holding him, if it was just him and Cammy in the room, he couldn't fight her.  She stepped forward and Ken spoke, hoping to bring her back.

"Cammy, stop this.  It's me Ken."

She paid no attention to his words; she was oblivious to them.  She stopped into front of him, reared her arm back and delivered a hard slap to his right cheek with the back of her hand.  Ken saw stars before he tasted the familiar flavor of blood in his mouth.  It ran onto his face from the corner of his mouth.  Cammy's blow was harder than Vega's.  Ken looked directly into Cammy's eyes this time before he spoke.

"Don't do this.  It's not who you are.  These are the people that killed your father.  Don't you remember?"

Again she ignored his words before stabbing her knee into his gut shifting his ribs.  If Vega hadn't broken them earlier, Cammy had just done it.  Ken couldn't help but cry out.  Doing this caused the blood from his mouth to spray into the air, and onto Cammy and the guards.  The guards flinched, seeming disgusted.  _Must be their first torture/murder session.  _However Cammy didn't draw back.  She simply stared forward, contemplating her next blow.  The guards were distracted and Ken used this opportunity to pull away from them.  He fell onto Cammy, catching her off guard, and pinned her to the ground with his weight.  It hurt like hell.  He placed his hands on the sides of her face and pleaded with her, his face mere inches away from hers.   

"Cammy, please come back to me.  Don't let these bastards defeat you.  Not like they did your father.  He almost beat it.  You can."

Cammy's eyes squinted and she made a small distressed moan.  Ken was about to speak again.  However, his voice was cut off as one of the guards kicked his body from Cammy's.  Ken retracted into a ball, preparing himself for the next painful attack, but it never came.  After a short moment her felt hands softly touch his back.  He turned to see Cammy.  Ken sat up, hope written all over his face.  _I got to her!_  Cammy reached out and touched his cheek tenderly and spoke the first words he had heard her speak since he last saw her in the hospital.

"Do not ever touch me again."

Before Ken could even mutter 'huh?' Cammy's palm connected directly with his nose creating a loud crack.  Ken's body flew backwards.  He was face down on the stone floor with a large pool of blood forming under it.  Ken's eyes burned now.  He felt her behind him again and sure enough, she carried out a swift and hard kick to his side.  Ken tried to get up but she effortlessly pushed her hand against his forehead sending him to the floor once more.  Ken couldn't keep the blows strait in his mind now.  There was one after another.  Before he could recover or even cry out, she was pounding him again.  And her strength was so great.  While she was hitting him Ken heard one of the guards speak to the other.

"I think she's got it from here."

Then they left.  Suddenly she stopped.  Even though it burned like hell from all the blood, Ken looked up at her with his left eye, the other swollen shut.  She reached down and picked him up by his clothing.  His body was practically limp.  Every single tiny movement caused pain in at least three placed throughout his body.  Everything was blurry and getting blurrier as she moved his body across the room and pinned him against the wall.  For the first time Ken really thought she was going to kill him.  Just the look of her.  Her eyes were her eyes, but so empty.  His blood was dried in her blonde hair.  _Her _blonde hair.  Ken's heart ached.  Cammy lifted his chin and leveled her eyes with his.  She wrapped her petite, strong hands around his throat and began to constrict her fingers.  Ken could feel air trying to squeeze through the, now tiny, passageway.  He looked at Cammy and tried to think of who she was before this.  Someone he loved.  He had never said that to anyone before.  At least and meant it.  He had come to save her and failed.  Why had he been so hasty?  He was angry when he saw the video of that bastard Vega killing Charlie, and hurting Cammy.  He had to have known that he was her father.  It was so sick and cruel.  And now she was under his control.  He wasn't going to leave Cammy, even this Cammy, with Vega.  Using all the strength he could muster in his weaken state, Ken reached up and pulled down on Cammy's arms.  The strength she used to keep her arms up caused her grip to loosen on his throat, allowing air into Ken's lungs.  It stung but it felt good, invigorating even.  He spoke to her again, his voice rasping.  A last ditch effort.

"Please wake up Cammy.  I need you.  I love you."

Cammy released Ken and backed away from him, pulling her hands over her ears.  Ken staggered towards her. He was getting to her!  He realized he needed to say familiar things.  Make her remember who she was.  He reached and grabbed her hands from her ears.  She was sweating now but her eyes hadn't changed.  He pressed her against the wall and spoke frantically.

"Don't you remember the first time we met?  And you had just gotten done beating up on that jerk.  And when I tried to help you were ready to kick my ass?  That's who you are Cammy.  Remember your father.  Be strong for him.  Don't go out the same way."

She pulled her wrists from his grip roughly and screamed very high-pitched and angry.

"STTOOOPPPP!!!!!"

Ken was going to take a step back but before he could, Cammy jumped kicked him in the shoulder sending him flying to the ground with a loud thud.  Everything hurt once again, including his nose.  It was broken and needed to be reset as soon as possible. But what did it matter if he was going to die?  Ken was lying on the floor breathing deeply when he saw the door to the cell open.  It was Vega.  He spoke to Cammy.

"It seems as if the boy's friends are going to be here very shortly to save him.  Which means we need to leave."

Cammy spoke back to him in a toneless voice.

"He is not terminated yet sir."

"Do not worry.  He will die along with the ones who are trying to save him, the ones who planted him here.  Let us go now."

Vega placed his hand at Cammy's lower back and guided her out of the room.  Before he disappeared from Ken's view, Vega winked at Ken licking his lips that were upturned in a wicked grin.  Ken yelled at him in his hoarse voice struggling to move forward towards him.

"You're going to pay.  It's not over."

But Vega was already gone.  Ken watched many others pass by the door of the cell all in a hurry. Soon he saw the familiar form of Julian pass by.  Guards who were pushing him forwards surrounded him.  Julian noticed Ken in the cell and yelled. 

"Ken!"

Ken struggled to push his body to sitting, using the corner of the cell wall for help.  Julian pushed away from the guards holding his arms and stumbled into the doorway of the cell. He couldn't get up before the guards grabbed him again because his hands were handcuffed behind his back.  He used he legs to remain in the doorway as long as possible.  As the guards pulled at Julian's body, he yelled.

"I heard them talking man!  This place is going to blow as soon as they get outta here!  You gotta get out Ken!  Get out if you can!"

Julian was still struggling to get out of the soldier's grip when another one hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, and within a second, Julian was gone.  Ken's entire body was weak.  His chest burned almost as much as his face and eyes did. He waited a few minutes before he pulled himself to standing and began to stumble slowly out of the room.  He didn't know which way Vega went with Cammy, or the way out of here.  But if he was going to die, it would be trying.


	32. Chapter 31

Will not be shaken and jump into this,  
And be persuasive,   
Just carry on,  
And make my mind up,  
To go through this,  
Or be firm,   
And sit in silence.  
  
Cause I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
I want to prove I'm right,  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,   
So turn and forfeit.  
  
Forfeit  
Forfeit  
Forfeit  
Forfeit  
  
Learn from this,  
Prehistoric dance,   
And reframe from talking,  
  
The psalms are cry oblongs,  
Medicated,  
Could do some good,  
Or find a way to relate,  
Or just shut up.  
  
Cause I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
I want to prove I'm right,  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,   
So turn and forfeit.  
  
Forfeit   
FORFEIT  
  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
I want to prove I'm right

I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
I want to prove I'm right  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
So turn and forfeit.  
I want to fight,  
I want to fight,  
So turn and forfeit.  
  
So step up.  
So step up,  
And forfeit.  
So step up.  
  
FORFEIT!

                  -Chevelle "Forfeit"  
  


Guile ran his hands nervously through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Charlie years ago.  This was it.  In fewer than ten minutes him and a small team of about thirty others were going to infiltrate the Shadowlaw base.  He had been praying the whole way here that he would find Cammy.  God only knows what has happened to her in the sick organizations possession.  He would find her for Charlie. Guile watched the sun slowly rise.  A new day was coming.  Before the vehicle stopped Guile checked and double-checked all his equipment.  He led his smaller division of the team to a storm drain.  The others were entering the base from different locations.  Him and the other men and women lowered themselves into the storm drain and crept through the wet darkness towards what they hoped would be an entrance into the base.  Guile found a ladder and continued up it, lifting a metal door above him.  He was in!  It might have been a storage closet, but he was in nonetheless.  He relayed this information over the communication system to the others in the team.  After his small group had entered the building, they armed themselves with their weapons and split up yet again.  Guile was following a narrow hallway carefully.  There were no people.  The place was empty.  _That's weird just yesterday the satellites showed this place was bustling with activity.  _However he continued forward.  After turning a corner carefully, Guile spotted a man in a Shadowlaw uniform stumbling down the hall.  He couldn't just yell 'FREEZE!' that might alert other soldiers.  So he cautiously crept behind the man, and when he was close enough grabbed him by the shoulders pressing the gun into his back.  The man cried out in pain.  Guile spoke to him.

"Don't say a word you scum."

Then the man coughed and Guile felt blood fall onto his hands.

"What the hell??"

Guile loosened his grip on him and the man fell to his knees before falling completely onto the ground.  Guile rolled him over and saw his face.  He was beaten badly.  Left eye swollen shut, definitely a broken nose, busted lip, and that was just his face.  _How horrible!  One of their own men.  _It was then that the man spoke, struggling.

"Guile."

Guiles eyes widened.  _How does he know my name?  _That is when Guile finally recognized then man.  It was Ken.  _How the hell did he get here?  _

"What the hell happened?"

Ken took a deep breath, speaking in careful words.

"Doesn't matter…their gone…this place is going to self-destruct with us inside."

Ken coughed before speaking again.

"She's not here anymore…they took her with them—"

Ken winced and pain and before passing out spoke one more word.

"…bastards."

Guile was astonished.  Ken had come after Cammy after storming from the meeting with General Watson.  But there wasn't time to think about this right now.  If Ken was telling the truth, him and his whole team only had a few moments to get the hell out of the base.  He made the proper announcement over the radio, then lifted Ken's beaten body over his shoulder and left the way he came.  He was reminded of carrying Charlie out of their first real battle after he had been shot.  It was hard but Guile got him and Ken out and was happy to see all of the team members at the rendezvous point.  They headed for home, while some of the medically trained team members attended to Ken, Guile thought about what Ken had said.  He had seen Cammy.  They were using her somehow.  Guile couldn't wait to get back to the Air Force base so he could, with Ken's help piece everything together.

                  _Ken was walking down a street; nothing special just an ordinary street.  The faces of all the people he passed were blurry. He saw flashes of lights then other faces, but they soon faded and he was back on the street again.  Though he found that odd he continued forward.  Soon he was able to make out the face of a man who was talking to anotheron the street.  It was Ryu.  Ken called out his name.  Ryu turned and smiled at him.  When Ryu did this Ken recognized the man Ryu was talking to as Julian.  His two good friends turned and began approaching him.  Ken saw the lights again, they threatened to blind him with their brightness this time.  Then Ken heard familiar laughter.  It was Cammy who was suddenly running alongside Julian and Ryu.  Ken couldn't help but smile.  All the people he loved most in the world were here.  Ken went towards his three friends, but they stopped. Oddly, Ken felt himself screaming and Cammy fell onto the ground.  Julian began to drag her away.  When Ken tried to ask what was going on, Ryu gave him a brief glance, turned and began walking away.  _

Ken's eyes opened suddenly as if water was poured on his face.  _What a strange dream.  _Ken tried to sit up before he realized where he was.  A hospital.  That's when he remembered the events of the past few days.  He remembered that Guile had saved him from the base.  Before Guile found him he had been wandering the halls of the base trying to find Cammy.  But she was long gone.  Ken gripped his hands together at the thought of this.  He heard the door open and almost thought he was still in the dream because there, in his white gi, stood his oldest friend, Ryu.  Though when they saw each other last, they had separated on harsh terms, Ken was happy to see him.  Ryu's dark brown hair was more shaggy than usual.  He was actually using Ken's old red ribbon to keep some of the hair from falling into his eyes.  His sharp brown eyes met Ken's before he smiled and spoke to him.

"I'm glad to see you awake."

Ken spoke harshly, his chest burning as he did.

"Why are you here?"

"Look at yourself Ken.  You are one lucky man."

For the first time Ken looked at his body and evaluated his injuries.  There was no doubt in his mind that he had a few broken ribs.  He reached up and touched his face.  His left eye stung when he did so.  It wasn't swollen anymore but bruised badly.  He felt the bandage covering his very sore nose and remembered it breaking when Cammy forced her palm down on it.

"I remember when you broke my nose Ken.  I think we were 15.  You were always the more competitive one.  You had more drive to win than I did.  That day I just couldn't get the better of you.  I know it was an accident.  But now your perfect profile isn't so perfect anymore."

"What does this have to do with anything Ryu?"

Ryu shifted his gaze towards the ground before speaking softly.

"I know you haven't forgotten the last time we saw one another.  I'm even betting you're still mad."

"Hell yeah."

"That doesn't matter right now.  I came because I sensed something was wrong.  And I was right.  How did this happen to you."

Ken wanted to remain upset like he had sworn he would for the past two years, but at the moment Ryu was a confidant.  So Ken used him.

"You've heard of Shadowlaw right?"

"The one's that sponsor a lot of Street Fighter tournaments?"

"Yeah, that's them.  Well, long story short I joined—"

"What?!"

"Let me finish.  I joined to save somebody they kidnapped.  It was stupid I know, but I was angry.  Angry like never before.  Well I got in after all these test.  I met another man there, Julian.  He just happened to run into the person I was trying to save and told me about it.  Then we were off on a rescue mission.  I don't know what the hell we were thinking.  Believeing that just the two of us could outsmart Shadowlaw.  Needless to say they found out about my Dad."

"And they did this to you?"

"No."

"Well than who did?"

"The person I was trying to save."

"Huh?  That doesn't make sense."

"They did something to her.  Changed her.   It was her body, but not her mind."

Just then Guile burst into the room.  He must have been listening.

"What the hell are you saying?  That they did to Cammy what they did to Charlie?!"

"Guile, she did this to me, happily.  I tried to talk to her and for a second I thought I had the real life Cammy there.  But it was only for a moment."

Guile eyes darted around the room frantically as if he were searching for an outlet for his rage.  He was.  Guile pulled his hands through his hair before speaking again.

"This can't be true.  She's just a kid.  What kind of sick things did they do?"

Ken wouldn't be able to bring himself to tell Guile that he saw Vega kiss Cammy.  For all he knew that was just to make him angry.  That didn't mean something more had been done.  Thinking about this was making Ken angry again.  _I guess Vega succeeded.  _

"I'm stuck here right now, but you can go Guile.  They can't be too far, night hasn't even come yet."

"It's been three days since I found you at the base."

Ken was silent.  Ryu spoke now.

"Who is this girl?"

Ken spoke frankly.

"Cammy White."

"And...?"

"And I love her."

Guile spoke again, with more composure than before.

"The only way we are going to get her back is if we work together.  We might not be here right now if we had from the beginning.  Will you help me?"

"Yes."


	33. Chapter 32

You will release your life  
Forgetting what's forsaken the reason why  
You are alone again  
You will believe the lie  
Judging from what you've taken  
You breathe, alive  
You are alone again  
  
From the heart of darkness  
You call to me  
Spirit racing on  
There is nothing I can do  
For you are next to no one  
  
You will release your life  
Joining with the goddamned world  
Of the dead and the lonely  
You'll never leave alive  
Now do you think you're too damn good  
For the killing kind  
  
You will begin to cry  
Hearing the silence breaking  
You breathe, alive  
But you are alone again  
  
From the heart of darkness  
You call to me  
Spirit racing on  
There is nothing I can do  
For you are next to no one  
  
You will release your life  
Joining with the goddamned world  
Of the dead and the lonely  
You'll never leave alive  
Now do you think you're too damn good  
For the killing kind  
  
You will release your life  
forgetting what's forsaken  
You breathe, alive  
You are alone again  
  
You will release your life  
Joining with the goddamned world  
Of the dead and the lonely  
You'll never leave alive  
Now do you think you're too damn good  
For the killing kind  
  
Nothing I can do

                                    -Disturbed "Breathe"

Guile sat at a desk in Ken's parents home going through the millionth file on Shadowlaw he had seen today.  He couldn't find anything of any use in finding Cammy.  Aside from Charlie's case, the only thing that even revolved around kidnapping was holding individuals for ransom, and even then it had only happened a few times.  Shadowlaw's main funding came from the street fights they held.  That's how Ken was able to infiltrate Shadowlaw.  Ken sat at another desk across the room.  They were researching in Ken's home because he had so many more resources than Guile's home did.  Ken had been endlessly searching the Internet for anything more on Shadowlaw.  He hadn't found anything yet either.  It had been a long tiring week of endless searching.  Guile had begun the search as soon as he got back from the failed mission.  Ken didn't get out of the hospital for two weeks.  Three weeks and they still had nothing.  Guile pushed away from his desk and threw the manila folder he was holding onto the floor.

"God dammit there's nothing!"

Ken stood and walked away from the computer as he rubbed his eyes.  It was about 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Guile I think we need to get some sleep.  We've been up all night.  Maybe we should do this in shifts or something.  We can't do any good if we can concentrate because we're so exhausted."

"This is going nowhere.  I think you're right.  I need something to eat though."

Guile followed Ken into the kitchen as sat at the table.  They had been getting along quite well for the past week.  Especially well, considering that since the two had been acquainted not one of their conversations had been a peaceful one.  All had almost led to a fight actually.  The two sat in semi darkness eating in silence.  Eventually Ken slammed his fist on the table, losing the calm composure he had held before.

"Three weeks!  God only knows what could have happened to her by now." 

 Ken was so frustrated.  First he was stuck in the hospital for two weeks.  Then even after he got out he was in no condition to fight.  Ryu had gone around to check the street fights out, but there were none.  If Ryu couldn't find a fight, there weren't any, Ken was sure of that.  Ryu had left a few days ago, shortly after Ken was released.  He couldn't stay in one place too long, especially if there were no good fights to test his skills.  That was just who Ryu was.  Cammy was nowhere to be found.  They had officially put her on the military's missing persons list.  But even after that, not one sighting.  They just needed one clue to get them on the right track and they would be able to find her.  Guile spoke.

"We're doing the best we can right now.  This kind of stuff takes time. As long as we're working, we're doing all we can."

"I know.  I'll try to keep my head on strait for her."

Just then Ken heard the computer chime in that 'He had mail'.  He looked to Guile and sprinted upstairs to check it.  He sat at the desked and typed all the correct information in.  The e-mail was from his mother back in Seattle.

_Kenneth,_

_                  I hope you are doing well and your injuries are healing up fast, especially your nose.  I'm, sure we can have it fixed if it heals crooked.  You know I don't like you going around and fighting all the time, but I guess that's what your father and I get for letting you train with a martial arts master.  Just be more careful next time.  Everything is fine here so no need to worry.  Please head towards home soon, we miss you a lot here, son.  You're still my baby no matter how old you get!_

_                                                                                                            Love,_

_                                                                                                                              Mom_

_P.S.  You received a telegram today.  I hope you know what it means because I sure don't.  You're not doing drugs are you?  Just worried.  The message is below._

_Masters, _**STOP**_  Keep your eye on a Mr. Robert Sellers. _**STOP**_ He will lead you to what you're looking for. _**STOP**_  Signed J_

Ken became ecstatic and yelled for Guile.

"Guile get up here, I think we have our clue!"

Within seconds Guile was standing behind Ken.  Ken knew that "J" was Julian.  Julian must still be with them.  Ken hoped that he was near Cammy and keeping her safe.  Guile read the message and Ken heard him mutter.

"Shit.  You're sure that they kept her with them?"

"Yeah.  What's wrong?  This is good.  We know where to look now."

"Do you know who Robert Sellers is?"

"No.  What's it matter?"

"He is the British secretary of defense."

"And?…"

"And he has just recently campaigned for a new plan to stopping drug trafficking."

"The kind Shadowlaw deals with."

"Exactly.  Pull up world news."

Ken did as Guile said.

"Now pull up recent political deaths."

Ken pushed the correct links and it led him to a chart.  It revealed that political deaths had risen three fold within the past three weeks.  There had been 7 deaths that were either suspicious or unexplained.  Guile spoke

"General Watson has mentioned these deaths.  He's worried about Sellers, and apparently with good reason.  Charlie was sent to kill me.  I had been doing some heavy investigation on Shadowlaw directly after Charlie's team's capture.  He said that I had to be eliminated to please the master."

"Cammy was strong as hell.  Vega told her to kill me and she followed his orders like a robot.  She could have done it easily.  Do you think it's possible that—"

"They're using Cammy as an assassin."

"Oh my God.  Seven people.  And I'm guessing that Robert Sellers is next."

"I need to go talk to General Watson and we have to find a way to protect Sellers."

"And if we're right about Cammy being the killer, we have to set a trap.  We have to get her back."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."


	34. Chapter 33

                    
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home 

Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  


Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  


Don't let me die here  
  


There must be something more  
  


Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life.

                                       Evanesence "Bring Me To Life"

(A/N:  This song is truly awesome.  I highly suggest downloading it.  I can assure you will see more from Evanesence in later chapters.)

It was a very beautiful day in Manchester, England.  The sun was out and shining down on the crowd that was cheering on Mr. Robert Sellers has he delivered a speech supporting the crackdown on drug smuggling.  The man was tall, a little over six foot, with short graying brown hair.  Though Sellers never once mentioned Shadowlaw, its threat loomed in the air, almost darkening the bright day.  Guile arrived with Ken just when Sellers' speech had ended.  General Watson insisted that Guile not be one active on the actual mission, he kept him busy with the behind the scenes work.  Which was probably better considering the situation with Cammy.  But he at least had allowed him to come with the team.  Sellers was surrounded by anywhere from five to eight uniformed bodyguards.  In addition to these, there were at least twenty men from Guile's team spread out throughout the area in civilian clothes.  Ken nudged Guile in the shoulder.

"You see anything suspicious."

"Nothing yet.  Just keep your eyes open."

Ken nodded and the two parted, scanning the crowd was they left each other.  If they didn't let Guile help on the mission, there was no way in hell they would let Ken.  He was lucky he was here, considering he wasn't affiliated with the military in any way, shape or form.  Three more days had passed since he received the e-mail from Julian.  Ken pushed his way gently through the crowd, apologizing if he ran into another person too hard.  Ken turned quickly when he saw movement over where Sellers had just left the platform.  The crowd was splitting around him.  A loud crash was heard and a bright light shone in the sky.  It was a firework, some crazy person just lit up a firework in the middle of such a huge crowd.  One of Guile's team members pushed roughly past Ken and towards the scene.  The man who had started the pyrotechnics display was almost instantly tackled by three of Sellers' personal bodyguards.  Another person pushed quickly past Ken, but instead of trying to avoid hitting him, this person plowed almost directly into him.  Ken's body was forced sideways and he barely regained his balance in time to catch a glimpse of his aggressor.  It was a small woman in a red, hooded cloak.  _It's the middle of the summer?  _Ken yelled at the woman.

"Hey lady!  Watch where you're going!"

The woman continued forward, not taking notice of his annoyance.  Ken was about to yell again until she turned to the side and he saw a hint of the face inside the hood.  He saw, as clear as this day was, and deep scar on the woman's chin.  It was Cammy!  Ken lunged forward screaming.

"Cammy!  Guile?  She's here.  Watch out!"

In his surprise, Ken had lost sight of Cammy.  He looked about frantically, but could not see her, nor Guile, anywhere.  He was moving closer to the clearing that Sellers was in.  There were now only three uniformed guards in reach of Sellers, the rest were busy trying to contain the man with the fireworks.  _Wait a second!  The bodyguards are busy.  That man's a diversion._  Before Ken could move any further forward, he saw a flash of red fly into the air and under it, ran a petite blur of speed, directly towards Sellers.  It sure as hell was Cammy, and she was going in for the kill.  She quite reminded Ken of a lioness on the tail of a gazelle.  She wore a tight spandex body suit, which left little to nothing to the imagination.  This made Ken's blood boil.  The bodyguards ran towards Cammy as she approached them, but it was as if they were leaves blowing past her.  She mechanically and efficiently took all three men down in a span of about three seconds, ramming two of their heads together and taking the other one down in a splash of blood from his nose.  Ken thought of his nose, just out of the tiny cast, a little crooked now.  But why was he thinking that, Cammy was seconds away from reaching and killing Robert Sellers.  Cammy grabbed a stunned Sellers by the shirt collar and held him into the air, though he towered above her.  Sellers didn't have time to react before Cammy set him back on the ground and lifted her body high into a handstand supported by Sellers' shoulders.  At the peak of the feat, Cammy quickly twisted her body and an audible crack was heard.  If that wasn't enough she then continued over his body and brought her knees into his spine, two other loud snaps.  Robert Sellers was dead.  Cammy immediately ran away from the scene.  Ken pulled himself together to run after her.  He reached her right after four of the undercover team members, including Guile were piled on top of her, while she struggled and screamed.

"Get off me you bastards.  Get the fuck off of me!  I'll kill you all!"

                  Guile waited in General Watson's office for the doctor.  He was supposed to come and talk to him about Cammy.  It had been about an hour since he had tackled her after she killed Robert Sellers.  Him and four other men were barely able to hold her down.  That's how strong she was.  No wonder Ken was in such poor shape after him found him weeks ago in the Shadowlaw base.  Someone had given her an injection to enable them to get her to this part of the base.  After much convincing from Guile, a doctor was going to check Cammy out and see exactly what was going on.  The door opened and General Watson walked in with a small man to his right.  Guile stood and saluted but Watson was the last thing on his mind.  He turned to the doctor as Watson left the room; obviously already having the information Guile was about to receive.

"Doctor, what the hell has happened to her?"

"Captain, though I wasn't able to do an assessment to her mental state, besides a few bumps and bruises, she is in outstanding health.  Peak physical condition to be exact.   I don't know if this is relevant but--"

"What?"

"There was evidence of vaginal tearing, sir."

Guile couldn't speak, the doctor continued.

"Of course it could be anything.  I just wanted to make sure a deliver a full diagnosis."

Softly Guile spoke.

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor left the room, leaving Guile alone with his horrible thoughts.  _What the hell did they do to her?  _Thankfully Guile didn't have enough time to dwell on this question because General Watson entered the office again. He looked at Guile and gave a supporting nod.  It was strange how you could become close to your commander, how he could understand.  He sat next to Guile.

"Captain, I just came from checking on how the interrogation was going.  I'm afraid it's not going well at all.  This young girl is something else.  We can't anything out of her.  Our best guys are in there.  The British secretary of defense is dead and hundreds of people saw her do it.  I think we might have to use some more drastic means to get her to—"

"No!  You can't.  She's 16 for God's sake.  She as much of a victim as Sellers."

"This isn't you friend's daughter anymore Captain.  She's different and we have to get her talking."

"Let me try.  If I can't do it then, we'll do it."

"Alright.  I'll have her moved into the larger room so I can observe you."

"Thank you, sir."

Guile followed Watson out of his office and led himself into the interrogation room that adjoined to Watson's office.  Soon three men entered the room, one on either side of Cammy, and one behind her.  She had handcuffs on, pinning her arms behind her back.  They led her to a chair and Guile nodded for them to leave.  Guile looked into her eyes.  She was staring back at him; a sarcastically sadistic look painted on her face.  She spoke to him.  Her voice was recognizable and not at the same time.

"So I bet you think you're going to get me to betray my master."

"No.  I want to help you remember who you are."

"I know who I am."

"But do you know who you really are?  Cammy White.  Your father's name is Charlie Nash.  Don't you remember?"

Her face changed and she looked at Guile astonished.

"I think I…come here and I'll tell you.  I don't want the people looking at us through the glass to hear."

Guile stood and leaned his head down for Cammy to whisper into his ear.  She leaned in close before beginning.

"I…I think…me and you should get together sometime."

She then licked a line across Guile's ear.  He nearly fell backwards from surprise.  There was none of the real Cammy left in this person.  She began laughing hysterically.  Guile pulled away from her and gave her one more glance before he left the room.  Cammy bit her lower lip before laughing again.  Guile looked at General Watson upon entering his office.  General Watson spoke.

"I'm sorry Captain.  But you know I have too."

"Yeah, I know.  I just hope it works."

General Watson made a phone call and soon two men entered the interrogation room.  They began asking her questions.  When she didn't answer or made some sarcastic comment, the other hit her.  Guile could hardly watch.  But he was going to make himself.  If she could go through it, he could watch.  On about the fourth question, Cammy was knocked from the chair, one of the men bent down to pick her up.  Cammy reached her hands up and snapped his neck in one graceful movement.  Everyone in General Watson's office stood in horror and watched as, the now freed Cammy ran towards the other man, and kicked him hard in the face.  He flew onto the ground sliding into the wall as he did.  Cammy still had the cuffs around her hands, but each cuff held a remaining half of the chain.  She had broken them.  Cammy walked to the window, looking directly at it.

"Hello?  You guys in there.  I just want to have a little FUN!"

She screamed the last word as she ran and grabbed the chair she was sitting in and began banging it against the glass.  It shattered after three hits.  Guile was about to tackle Cammy like he had after she killed Sellers, but he saw General Watson's gun raised.

"General don't!"

The gun fired and Cammy's body soared backwards in a spray of blood.    


	35. Chapter 34

  
I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am   
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)   
I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs   
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb   
  
I try to hold this under control   
They can't help me 'cause no one knows   
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes   
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me   
Now I'm going through changes, changes   
  
I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone   
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone (and I bleed)   
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn   
It feel like I've been buried underneath the weight of the world   
  
I try to hold this under control   
They can't help me 'cause no one knows   
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes   
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me   
Now I'm going through changes, changes   
  
I'm running, shaking   
Bound and breaking   
I hope I make it through all these changes   
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes   
God, I feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me   
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it   
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes   
God, I feel so feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, I hate this   
But I'm going through changes, changes.

                                                                                                            3 Doors Down- "Changes"

"How the hell could you have let this happen?"

Ken yelled at Guile.  He knew it wasn't Guile's fault what happened, but he was so frustrated he had to take it out on somebody.  The two were in a small, private waiting room in the hospital.

"Ken, I couldn't stop him.  I already have a lot of shit on my mind right now.  I don't need to worry about answering to you."

"Yeah why don't you answer to Cammy who is lying unconscious in the hospital bed?"  

"Shut the fuck up!  She's okay now and that's all that matters.  The General shot her in the leg and she was knocked unconscious.  That's it.  She will recover."

"If she wakes up."

"She will God dammit.  And don't you think otherwise."

Guile paused.

"You didn't see what she was acting like.  It wasn't what you explained before.  She was so, so…I can't even describe it.  But it wasn't her at all.  I know that for damn sure."

Guile sat down and put his head in his hands.  He had been going over and over in his mind constantly what could have happened to her.  _Vaginal tearing.  She wouldn't even remember it.  Someone raped her and she doesn't even know it.  I won't tell her.  That would kill her.  That's what Charlie would do.  Right?  _Guile had been in such deep thought that he didn't notice Ken looking through Cammy's medical file.  He only realized what had happened when Ken threw the file on the ground screaming.

"The fucking bastard!  I know it was Vega!  You should have seen the way he looked at her, touched her.  I thought he was just trying to get to me.  But if he really… I'll kill him.  I'm going to find him and fucking kill him.  Poor Cammy."

Ken fell onto his hands and knees, head lowered to the ground so Guile couldn't see his face.  But Guile knew he was right in guessing Ken was crying.  He would have cried when he first heard if the General hadn't come in.  Guile sat on the floor next to Ken.

"Ken.  She won't remember.  It would hurt her so bad to tell her.  She would relive whatever happened all over again.  It would kill her."

"So you're saying…"

"Don't say a word.  Never tell her."

                  She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but she couldn't move.  Her arms were strapped down.  _This is familiar.  What could it mean?_  Her mind flashed and she saw a blonde man struggling against leather cuffs, blood ran from his wrists where the leather cut into his skin.  His face was foggy.  She felt tears running down her face.  The door to the room opened and a tall blonde man entered.  It wasn't the same man she just remembered.  He smiled at her before speaking.

"Cammy?"

_Cammy? Who's that? Wait? My name is Cammy, after Mum.  That's right.  _She spoke slowly, trying to make sure to say the right thing.

"I'm Cammy?"

"Yeah.  That's your name.  Do you know mine?"

"No.  I can't remember.  What am I doing here?  Why am I strapped down?"

She pushed against the restraints once more and her mind flashed back again. This time she was the one struggling in her mind. She was overcome with feelings of fear and helplessness.  She was brought back to reality by her own screaming.  Now there was another man, a doctor she presumed, in the room.  He spoke to the blonde man.

"She's got amnesia.  Must have been the blow to the head, but it is better than what we had before.  She is experiencing flashbacks now, they will occur frequently as her memories come back.  Some will be happy, but sadly in her case, most won't be."

"What can I do to help?"

"Just make sure she remembers who you are as soon as possible so she knows who you are and why you are supporting her."

"I'm right here.  Don't talk like I'm not here.  WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

The doctor came towards her and she started screaming.  She was suddenly scared of him.  

"It won't work. It didn't work on my father and it won't work on me!"

_What does that mean?_  She didn't even understand what she had just said with her own mouth.  The doctor stopped then and Cammy was relieved.  The blonde man put his hand on her shoulder.  It felt good, comforting, and most of all safe.

"I'm Guile.  Does that sound familiar?"

Cammy reached into her mind and tried to remember this man.  She looked at him, studying his features and she saw a picture of him, though he was younger in the photo, with another blonde man.  The one she saw earlier, she knew it.

"Who's the other man?"

"What other man Cammy?"

"The one in the photo with you."

"There is no picture."

"In my head.  You are graduation robe."

Guile remembered the photo he had taken with Charlie on their high school graduation.

"That's your father Cammy.  Charlie Nash."

"Where is he now?"

There was a short silence.  Cammy spoke again.

"And my Mum, I remember her too.  Auburn hair right?"

Guile looked to the doctor, silently asking if he should tell her.  The doctor knew that Cammy's parents were dead because Guile had to sign any treatment papers.  He shook his head no, signaling that she had to remember that on his own.

"Yes, she has auburn hair."

"I thought so.  So where are they?"

"You have to remember that on your own Cammy."

Before she could protest another man entered the room.  He had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair that was falling into his brown eyes.  Cammy remembered seeing those eyes before.  She remembered trusting them for the first time.  Him holding her while she cried.  _Why was I crying?  _His name came to her mind.

"Ken?"

He looked surprised but nodded his head, smiling.

"Hi."

He looked at Guile questioningly before he spoke.

"Why is she strapped down?"

"It was just for safety.  We can take them off now."

Both men moved towards her to remove the straps.  After they were finished she sat up felt pain shoot through her leg.

"What happened to me?"

The doctor spoke.

"You were shot in the leg Cammy.  You just will need to stay off it a few days and everything will be alright."

"I was what?"

Ken and Guile sat on either side of her and Ken spoke.

"Don't worry right now.  Just try and remember who you are and we'll worry about the rest."

Guile stood and looked at the doctor.

"Can we take her home I'm sure her memories will come back better there."

"I'll get the papers."

Ken scooped her in his arms and it felt familiar and good.  She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled at Guile before falling asleep.


	36. Chapter 35

Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation  
Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember  
  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe  
  
Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember  
  
Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe  
  
Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember  
  
If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me.

                                                      "Remember"-Disturbed

Cammy sat frigid in the small, wooden chair at Guile's kitchen table.  She knew she belonged here, it was a constant and familiar static in her mind, but she didn't yet feel totally comfortable.  Things were still odd to her.  Guile laughed whole-heartedly at the small jokes his daughter, Melissa was reciting as they ate.  The way you could see his laugh lines scrunch at the sides of his eyes when he smiled was joyous.  His happiness made part of her happy.  That's another reason that she knew she was involved with this family.  They generally loved her.  She could tell in the way they were comfortable around her.  She wished so much that she could do the same, repay their kindness with her returned love.  But she still couldn't remember everything.  Of course as each day passed she learned more and more about herself.  But her mind was still hiding things from her.  She still couldn't remember her parents.  That was locked away.  Guile always got so grim when she begged him to tell her what happened.  She knew it was bad.  Maybe that knowledge was what was keeping her from remembering.  Knowing a memory is going to be painful tends to keep a person, even without amnesia, from remembering.  She had remembered almost everything about Ken.  She could clearly see herself kissing him, him holding her, and the feeling of utter confidence he evoked in her.  There were still a few holes, most revolved around why she held him so close to her.  _Could that be connected to my parents?_

"Earth to Cammy."

Cammy shook her head, Guile's wife, Jane's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Huh?  Oh sorry, just thinking."

Cammy must have spoken in a more morbid tone than she meant to because Guile frowned at her before speaking.

"You remember something?"

"No.  Just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing much."

"Alright.  If you do come tell me so we can piece it together like we did before."

"I know I know."

Cammy smiled.  Melissa slapped her arm playfully.

"Don't worry, Daddy does that to me too.  Except it usually is when he loses his car keys."

The whole table laughed together as Guile stood and picked Melissa's small body up.

"It's time for you to go to bed.  You have school tomorrow."

"Aw Dad!  I never get to stay up."

"And why should that change now?"

Guile flipped her over his shoulder and Melissa spoke.

"Goodnight Momma, Cammy."

Jane and Cammy both said their goodnights to Melissa.  She was so little and innocent.  Cammy wished she had the innocence of an eight year old.  She knew she had done something terrible.  Guile constantly had to keep reporters and others away from her.  He told them she was still recovering.  Technically she was.  Though her leg was much better, she was recovering mentally.  She needed rest is all.  Cammy stood and began helping Jane clean up the kitchen.  Jane was humming softly to her self as she put dishes into the dishwasher.  Cammy pulled all the dishes off the table and then started to clear the counter.  The newspaper was still on the counter, though folded as best as it could be into its original shape.  The first page had a headline in huge bold lettering. **"SELLERS' ASSINATION CREATES LAG IN CAMPIGN AGAINST TERROISIM."**  _Sellers?  Robert Sellers.  That's it._

"I'm supposed to kill him."

Jane turned and looked at Cammy with wide eyes.  Cammy looked at the headline again.

"I did kill him.  Mission complete."

Jane spoke carefully.

"Cammy?  Honey, are you okay?"

Before she could respond she collapsed on the floor as Sellers' death scene played out in her mind.  After the horrid memory was over Cammy saw Guile's face close to her own.  He was holding her while she shook and speaking frantically.

"Cammy?  Listen to me.  Calm down.  Talk to me."

"I'm here."

"What did you remember?"

"I killed somebody."

Guile looked at the newspaper that now laid on the floor torn apart, Cammy guessed she did it.

"Did you see this?"

"Yeah."

Cammy burst into tears.

"Dammit, Jane I told you not to leave shit like this lying around.  And look what happened.  The doctor said this could happen if a memory was triggered by something else than her own mind."

"I'm trying William.  I've totally adjusted my life around this.  I'm trying dammit!"

Jane angrily darted from the room.  It wasn't Jane's fault what happened.  Guile pulled Cammy closer to him.

"It's okay.  I'm sorry this happened.  It wasn't really you that killed that person."

"But I saw me do it.  I could feel myself smiling as I did it.  It was so clear."

"Cammy listen to me.  That was not you.  Someone else forced you to do it."

"But not to enjoy it."

Guile paused as Cammy buried her face in his shoulder.  Guile stroked her hair until she suddenly gasped.  Cammy raised her face and looked directly at Guile but was somehow looking past him.

"Dad."

She reached up and touched his face.  She pulled her fingers along the soft lines running from his nose to the corners of his mouth.  Cammy's face was in awe as she pulled herself from Guiles arms and stood.  She shook her head before speaking.

"Guile I remember him.  How he used to always stroke my hair when I was upset.  It always made me feel better.  And how he always managed to know when I was up to something."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke, but she still smiled.

"He was captured on a mission.  When he finally came back he was different, and he…he killed Mum. Oh Mum.  He hurt you and me, no he didn't.  The other person did.  But he never got better.  Only for a moment.  He told me that having courage is not being without fear.  It's still going on in the presence of fear. Then…he was killed and, I can't remember anything after that."

Guile stood now and grabbed Cammy by the shoulders.

"I wanted to tell you but they told me not to.  None of this is your fault.  Remember that."

In a voice stifled by an oncoming burst of emotion Cammy replied.

"It still hurts."

She fell into Guile's arms repeating the words mum and dad over and over again between sobs.  Guile was trying not to cry, but this is the first time he was able to really comfort her and God it felt good.  _I will help her Charlie I swear that much to you.  She'll be okay, I'll make damn sure of that._


	37. Chapter 36

Make me feel again  
Slide across my skin again  
Let me uncover you to rediscover you  
And I will open up  
If you promise to give in  
On this perfect night  
Let the two of us be one

  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today

  
So make me feel again  
Feel your every breath again  
Never mind everyone  
There's only me and you

  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you

  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today  
So we will be again another time  
And I will do all I need to do  
To leave the others all so far behind  
Just so I can be  
Just so I can be....  
....With you, with you, with you, with you....

                                                                                                            Hoobastank "To Be With You"

                  Guile quietly shut the door to Cammy's room after laying her down to go to sleep.  She needed to sleep after what had just happened.  Those memories had to be so devastating to her.  He continued down the hall and into his room.  Jane was lying in the bed.  When she heard him enter she quickly snuffed up her nose and turned from him.  She didn't want him to see that she had been crying.  Guile looked down to the floor, ashamed.  He had so much pressure on him lately that him and Jane's relationship hadn't been doing well. He took off his shirt shoes and pants and lay down next to Jane in his boxers.  He gently touched her shoulder.

"Jane?"

Without moving she replied.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  I have had a lot of pressure on me lately.  It was wrong of me to say that to you earlier tonight.  And all the weeks before.  I was wrong there too.  You're doing your best just like I am.  But I'm the only one throwing stones, and I'm so sorry for that."

A moment of silence followed Guile confession.  He held his breath, knowing he didn't deserve an immediate answer.  She rolled over and looked into his eyes.

"Do you promise to make me a part of every decision from this moment forth?"

"You know it."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.  He brought his hand to her face as he continued the kiss.   Guile made love to his wife for the first time since all this bad stuff had begun to happen.  Things were finally falling back together.  They were finally going to be able to put their lives back in order.  With Cammy in it now of course.

_Cammy looked into her father's eyes as he gave her instructions._

_"Okay.  If someone reaches behind you like this, put you right hand here, and your left here."_

_She did as he told her and he continued._

_"Then press down hard here, it's a pressure point."_

_"But I don't want to hurt you."_

_"I know babygirl.  But I have to make sure you're hitting the right spot so do it."_

_"Alright then."_

_Cammy pressed down as hard as she could and her father had to suck in his breath.  She released him then started laughing.  He rolled his eyes in the back of his head a toppled over before he began shaking._

_"I…think you…broke a nerve."_

_She fell on top of him and playfully poked at his sides knowing she would make him laugh.  She didn't know why he was going to all this trouble trying to teach her defense moves.  She was twelve.  But she didn't mind the time they spent together while she learned them.  Guile had come the other day to help and challenged her dad.  Guile won the fight, but that could have been because her dad was too busy trying to make her laugh while he was fighting.  Her dad picked her up and held her upside down above his head._

_"Okay, let's go inside now.  We'll finish teaching you the move another time."_

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah babygirl?"_

_"I love you."_

_He pulled her upright.  Suddenly he looked as if he were lying in a bed._

_"Do all you can to get away from him. Remember what I said. I love y—"_

                  Cammy sat up in bed and wiped tears from her eyes.  Something knocking had woken her from the dream.  She was glad though.  She remembered the last words her father had said to her, and those were them.  She was so happy to have had the dream/memory.  It only hurt now because she knew he was gone forever.  Cammy stood and walked to the window.  Ken was there waiting for her.  She opened the window and helped him inside.

"Now I at least can remember what happened last time you came into my window.  Guile wasn't too happy."

"Well I won't stay.  I just really wanted to see you."

"That's okay.  I actually needed to talk to you."

"About?"

The two walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, earlier tonight I…I remembered my mother and my father.  I remembered that they are both dead."

"Oh my God.  Are you okay?  Why didn't you call me?"

"I think I'm okay.  I'm more numb than anything else.  I am just feeling alone right now."

"But we're all here for you.  You don't need to feel like that.  You should have called me.  I would have come right over."

"Well Guile was here.  He took it kind of hard too.  But I didn't mean alone how you took it.  I'm totally orphaned.  No mother or father, or grandparents, even aunts, uncles or cousins.  It's just me.  I'm the last of my family."

"It depends on what you consider family.  If you mean blood relatives, yes, but that's not family.  Family is the people you love and who love you.  Guile, Jane and Melissa, they're your family."

Ken reached up and touched Cammy's cheek.

"Me.  I'm your family."

"Oh Ken.  I just want to have a life!"

She threw herself into his arms and squeezed him tight.  Which Ken noted was pretty tight.  _She must still have the strength.  _

"Promise never to leave me.  I don't know what I would do."

"I won't leave you Cammy.  Just don't you leave me when you find someone better."

"Ha ha, very funny Ken Masters."

Ken pulled away from her and pouted his lower lip in an overly dramatic fashion. 

"I'm not joking."

Cammy smiled before she reached up and started playing with his hair.

"Your hair is getting pretty long."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it's just about long enough to braid."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let me braid it."

"Like you do yours?  In pigtails?  Hell no!"

"Come on!  Just for a little bit.  Please."

Cammy batted her eyelashes and now it was her turn to pout her lower lip.

"I guess, but just for like one second then you have to take it out."

"Okay!"

Cammy kneeled on the bed behind Ken and set to work.  Ken's arms were crossed over his chest as she worked.  It only took her a few moments before it was done due to the fact she had done it so many times to her own hair.  

"Okay, I'm done!  It looks…"

"Retarded?"

"No!  It looks sweet."

"Yeah right.  Okay now take it out."

Cammy stood in front of Ken and placed her hands on the sides of his face.  She leaned over and kissed his lips.  He reached his hands around her back and returned her kiss.  She pulled away and smiled at him.

"How does that feel?"

"The kiss felt great.  But my hair still looks retarded.  I know what you were doing."

"And what would that be?"

"You were trying to get me to forget that you had my hair done up like this."

"Didn't work?"

"Nope."

Ken reached up and began to pull his fingers through the braids to loosen them.

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry it's between me and you."

Ken kissed her again.  The kiss was longer this time but he knew he had to leave.  The last thing he needed was for Guile to walk in.  He had a habit of doing that.  Between small peck kisses Ken managed to speak.

"I…have…to go…now…but…you come…to my…house tomorrow…and I'll cook…you dinner."

"Alright.  I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ken was halfway out the window before he looked into Cammy's eyes and spoke softly and seriously.

"I'm so glad to have you back.  I'm going to be here for you always.  I love you."

"I love you too Ken."

                  Glass shattered in large crashes against the wall as Vega screamed out in frustration.

"SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

He had lost his favorite possession. For real this time.  Before he she was just out of his reach, but now.   By now she had remembered her past life.  He may never get her back.  Not totally.  Vega wiped the small amount of sweat from his brow and smoothed his hair down.  It had been flying wildly around during his slight 'fit'.  He sat down calmly in a chair, collected his composure and surveyed the damage.  The room was torn apart.  Aside from the chair he was sitting in everything was in pieces.  He could see the scenario now.  Camilla back in her pigtails hanging on every word that imbecile Ken Masters said about how he came to her rescue.

"Idiot!  I will rip him in two!"

Vega stood, picked up the chair he had been sitting on and slammed it hard onto the floor.  Just then Bison walked in the room.

"Vega!  Stop this right now.  It is foolish that you get so worked up over a ghost."

"What are you saying Lord Bison?"

"I can't have a splinter cell like that young girl remembering things and telling all my secrets."

Vega looked intently at Bison's blank face.

"Is she dead?"

"Not yet.  But she will be shortly.  Then you won't have to worry your pretty little head anymore."

Bison gave a short laugh and walked from the room.  Vega couldn't move.  Bison was going to kill his Camilla.  She would really be gone then.  He was silent and unmoving for a few moments before he stood and yelled for the world to hear.

"Let her die then.  If I can't have her, nobody will.  Especially Ken Masters."

He fell into a fit of uncontrollable laughter then as an evil smile spread on his lips.    


	38. Chapter 37

She is not scared to die.  
The best things in life drive her to cry.  
Crucify then learn…  
(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense,   
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
Sit and watch me burn…

(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense,   
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
She's led to believe, that it be ok,  
look at your face, scarred in dismay,  
but times have changed, and so have you  
I think I'd rather crucify then learn…  
(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense,   
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
Sit and watch me burn…

(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense,   
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
I'd like to take you down, and show you  
deep inside, my life my inner workings  
so smell and lack of inner pride,  
to touch upon the surface, is not for  
what it seems, I take away  
my problems, but only in my dreams!  
(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense,   
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
Crucify the learn…  
(Take so much away from inside you, makes no sense,   
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)   
Sit and watch me burn…

                                                                                                                                                                  Kittie—"Brackish"

(A/N: This is one of those songs that was chosen by me more for the sound of it than the words.  Though a few of the lyrics still remain very fitting.  I would download it and play it as soon as the action begins.)

                  Cammy half sat half laid on the soft, overstuffed leather couch in the main sitting room of Ken's home.  She closed her eyes and breathed in the deep aroma of Ken's cooking.  She couldn't really tell what he was making, and he wouldn't tell her if she asked. (Which she had.)  But she could smell garlic and that meant it HAD to be good.  She had woken this morning from a deep dreamless sleep.  Well it was dreamless after Ken left last night.  But she had needed to sleep well.  Today she felt refreshed and ready to face the world.  Her world.  She had spent the day with Guile and his family.  He cooked on the grill and her and Jane made crafts with Melissa.  Guile was a little worried when she asked if she could come over and spend some time with Ken.  But he eventually gave in and drove her over here.  Ken had already begun cooking when she arrived.  He quickly shooed her into this room.  Cammy heard Ken's voice rise through the air in a high tone.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore!"

Cammy began laughing, which only made Ken sing louder, this time Tina Turner.

"What's love got to do, got to do with it!"

Cammy stood and walked into the kitchen still laughing.

"If you don't stop that I might lose my appetite."

"Not for this food.  I'm just about done.  We just have to wait for 'Ken's special garlic bread' to get out of the oven then we'll be all set to eat."

"I knew I smelled garlic."

Just then the doorbell rang.  Ken spoke, puzzled.

"Who could that be?  I'm not expecting anyone."

Cammy let out a deep sigh before speaking in an exasperated tone. 

"I know it's Guile.  He was so worried about me coming over.  Probably just checking up on me.  I don't know why he couldn't just call."

"Well leave it to him.  You want to handle him??'

"Yeah, why not?  Then we can eat."

Cammy smiled and kissed Ken on the forehead before making her way towards the front door of the house.  She pulled it open only to find a man in dark clothing on the doorstep.  She couldn't hide her baffled expression.  The man smiled wickedly before he raised a gun and pointed it at her head.  She didn't have any time to react before blood splattered on her face and the man's, now limp, body fell on top of her, knocking her to the ground.  She frantically squirmed out from under the dead man's body and yelled for Ken.  She saw more movement from the door and another man entered.  She screamed louder this time.

"KEN!"

He rushed from the kitchen eyes wide.  The man yelled in a strong New York accent.

"Ken!  Get down!"

Ken listened and hit to floor.  Her, Ken and the man were now in a perfect triangle around the living room.  Her by the couch, Ken near the kitchen door, and the man by the front door.  Ken spoke.

"What are you doing here Julian?  And what the hell is going on?"

_Julian?_  Ken knew this person?

"Ken who is he?"

"His names Julian."

"Well I got that much.  What's he doing here?"

Julian spoke.

"Let's just say I'm an old friend.  We don't have much time.  I've already fucked up; they know you're here.  I wasn't expecting that."

Cammy was becoming even more frightened.

"What are you saying?  Who are they?"

Ken spoke sullenly.

"Shadowlaw."

"You got it Ken.  I didn't find out until an hour before the mission left.  The orders are to terminate."

"Terminate.  Not capture?"

"They see her as a threat now.  Something about remembering too much would compromise them."

"I'm right here!  Someone better fill me in."

"There's a hit on you.  Bison wants you dead and soon there's going to be a team of at least eight fucking men out there all set and ready to off you."

Cammy was silent.  Normally she would have been frozen by fear.  But now she was pissed.  Right when her life was coming together, he's back again.  She looked directly into Julian's cerulean eyes, which were partially covered by his soft dark brown hair, and spoke with much determination.

"What do I have to do?"

"First.  We can't do this alone.  We need back up. "

He looked at Ken.

"You still got that military dude on your side?"

"Yeah.  A phone call away."

"Good.  Right now we just need to hold our ground and not get killed.  And hope the help comes soon."

Julian moved towards where Cammy was and he pulled the coffee table onto its side so they had something to hide behind.  Once they were all behind it Ken spoke.

"I just need to grab the portable phone off the table over there."

It was about five feet away.  No problem.  Ken extended his leg, knocked the phone from the table and pulled it towards him with his foot.  Cammy picked it up and turned it on.  No dial tone.

"Ken!  It's dead."

Cammy mentally kicked herself for saying dead in such a situation but she didn't have time to think much on it because the lights began to flicker before they went out completely.  Cammy let out a little girly scream.  Another mental kicking.   Julian's voice rose in the darkness.

"Ken, you got a cell phone?"

"In the kitchen."

"Okay we gotta get to it."

"I'll go.  I know the house the best."

"Good deal.  And I'll stay right here with her.  Don't worry Ken.  I got her covered."

"I trust you Julian."

Cammy wanted to reach for Ken before he left but he was gone already.  She was sitting in silence with a total stranger.  But Ken trusted him so should she.  She spoke quietly.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Just lucky I gue—"

"What?"

"Shhhh."

Cammy did as she was told and Julian positioned her between him and the overturned table.  She could see faint shadows pass quickly by the windows.  Without warning there was a sudden outburst of gunfire over her and Julian's heads.  Plaster from the wall poured down on them.  Julian pushed her body under his until the bullets stopped.  She looked into his face, her eyes now better adjusted to the darkness.  He reached up and pushed his bangs from his eyes and looked at Cammy.

"You alright, girl?"

She stammered.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry.  I'll get you through this.  Hell, I owe you one."

Cammy didn't have time to question him because Ken moved in beside her.

"Shit Julian.  What kind of weapons are they holding?"

"They broke out the big guns.  I wasn't expecting that either.  You got the phone."

"Right here."

Ken handed the phone to Cammy and she dialed the number to Guile's home.  He picked up on the third ring.

"Guile!  It's Cammy.  Just listen to me.  Me, Ken and another guy are trapped in Ken's house.  Someone is trying to kill me.  There are about eight men outside with lots of weapons.  We need help."

"What?"

"This is for real Guile.  Call who ever it is you are supposed to call in a situation like this and get them here."

"Are you okay?"

"I am for now.  Just get here quick, please."

"We'll be there.  I can't stay on the phone with you though.  I need it."

"I'll be alright.  Just get here."

"Cammy, be careful."

"I am."

The line cut out and Cammy turned off the phone.  She set it down by her side and the three sat in silence for a few moments before Julian spoke.

"I'm going to have to get out of here before the help arrives."

Ken answered him.

"Why?"

"Ken, you know I can't be found.  I'd be more screwed than I am now.  I have to go back."

"No you don't.  We'll figure something out."

"I don't think we can.  There's more than you know."

Ken looked at him and gave a short nod.

"Whatever you say."

Cammy didn't know what any of this meant but she was sure Ken would fill her in later.  If there was a later.  Cammy heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps.  They were inside now.  She felt Ken and Julian's bodies tighten beside her.  Someone grabbed Cammy's wrist and she pulled back with all her strength.  The man's body flew into the couch, knocking it back a few feet.  Gunfire rang out then.  Cammy ducked and covered her head.  She heard Ken and Julian yelling something.  They soon stood back to back and began shooting into the darkness.  She hadn't noticed that Julian had a gun, but she guessed he had to have taken out the first man.  After they fired a few shots they were back with her ducking behind the table.  Bullets tore through the wall and the couch behind them, raining down feathers and plaster onto them.  Julian's voice rose over the gunfire.

"We have to get out of this room.  I think we got two but I can't be sure.  Ken you lead the way into the kitchen and she'll go next.  I'll follow behind."

"Right."

Ken squatted low to the ground and began to make his way towards the door to the kitchen.  Once he reached it he turned and motioned for Cammy to follow.  She mimicked his movements, but when she was half way to the door someone jumped on top of her.  She cried out and used her legs to kick the man's body off of hers.  He hit the ground hard but stood up pulling Cammy with him.  He punched at her face but Cammy ducked, throwing him off balance before she swept her legs under his sending him crashing to the floor.  She was about to kick him again when she heard Julian yell.

"Watch out!"

Cammy turned towards him and caught a glimpse of another man with a gun aimed at her.  Julian's body crashed into hers sending her flying into Ken.  She heard the gun go off and Julian hit the floor.  Julian didn't move for a second.  That second felt like hours.  But he began moving towards them and soon they were all three in the pantry of the kitchen.  Julian groaned and pulled his hand to his right arm.  Ken walked towards him and touched his arm too.

"You've been shot."

"Naw, it's alright.  I've been shot before.  This isn't even that bad."

Julian then ripped the bottom of his t-shirt and tied a makeshift bandage around the wound.  More gunfire than ever before could be heard.  Guile must have arrived with the team.  Cammy let out a sign of relief.  She turned to Julian.

"Are you really going to leave?"

"Yeah.  I got to.  I don't want to.  But I don't have no choice."

"I don't even know who you are, but thank you."

"No problem, girl.  I got you and Ken's backs anytime.  I know what he sees in you now.  You're a tough chick."

Ken and Cammy both smiled at his comment and Julian stood.

"Now I really gotta hurry up.  It would take a lot of explaining if they found me here.  Either side."

Ken patted Julian's shoulder and spoke.

"Later man, I promise I'll figure something out for you."

"Whatever Ken."

He looked at Cammy and spoke.

"Take care of him."

Then he was gone.  Ken pulled her body close to his and the two waited until the gunshots stopped and someone from the good team came to the pantry and led them to safety.


	39. Chapter 38

Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken  
Dare to believe  
For one last time  
And then I'll get the  
  
Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own  
  
Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
For one last time  
And then I'll let the  
  
Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

                 Disturbed-"Darkness"

"Guile, someone tried to kill _me_.  Not the other way around.  Why do I still have to do this?"

"It wasn't just someone, it was Shadowlaw.  That's a big deal.  We want to prevent it from ever happening again."

Cammy let out a deep sigh and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.  She was in a small meeting room with Guile, but technically didn't know where she was.  Cammy figured she was in shock or something because she was rather calm.  Especially calm considering that she had escaped from nearly ten assassins.  But she was still here, thank in most part to Julian.  _How did he know what was going on and why was he worried about being found?_  Cammy's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a woman entered.  She was of Chinese decent.  However, aside from her dark brown hair, which was done up in two traditional Chinese buns, she looked very westernized.  The woman smiled at her.  It was a generic smile, but she used it well.  Guile stood and shook the woman's hand.  They looked as if they had met before.  The woman then caught Cammy's gaze and sat down across from her, where Guile had been seated moments before.

"Hello Cammy.  My name is Chun-Li.  I just need to ask you a few questions so we can determine exactly what happened tonight and keep it from happening again."

Cammy answered quietly.

"Okay."

Chun-Li smiled the same fake smile and began pulling papers out of a manila folder she had been holding.

"Alright.  So why were you at Mr. Masters' home?"

"We were having dinner."

"How did the attack begin?"

"I was in the kitchen with Ken and the doorbell rang.  I went to answer it and a man was there.  He pointed at gun at me but before he could shoot me, Jul—"

Cammy faltered. 

"Somebody shot him."

Cammy looked at Chun-Li.  She felt her face go entirely blank of any expression.  She didn't know how she did it but she could tell Chun-Li didn't like the fact that she could do it.

"Who do you think it was that shot this man?"

"I guess one of the other men."

"Why would they shoot a teammate?"

"How should I know?  Maybe they wanted to be the one to take me out."

"Alright.  So then what happened?"

"Ken came in and I told him to get one the floor.  He did and then we moved towards the table and Ken flipped it.  I called Guile and then we moved to the pantry until help arrived."

"Speaking of the phone call.  You said someone else was with you.  Who was it?"

"Did I?  I must have been mistaken.  I was pretty freaked out."

"You sounded pretty calm to me."

"I was trying to keep a level head."

"Of course."

Now came the fake smile again, but this time it held a hint of distrust.  Chun-Li questioned her further.

"Did you sustain any injuries?"

"A few bumps and bruises I guess.  I feel okay though."

"Did any of the men attacking you come into the pantry?"

"No."

"There was some blood on the floor in there."

"Well, I had some on me from the first man.  Maybe that was it."

"Not the same type."

"Oh, okay.  It was just a shot in the dark.  I don't know how it got there.  Maybe before Ken and I were there."

"A lot of maybes, Cammy.  Who else was with you?"

_What's her problem?  I'm the victim here and she's treating me like a criminal.  _Cammy replied sharply.

"I told you.  Nobody.  No one else was with me besides Ken Miss…I never caught your last name.

"Xiang."

"Miss Xiang."

"Detective."

Cammy nodded and made sure to add sarcasm to her voice before saying.

"Detective."

Chun-Li stood up while she spoke.

"I'm here to help you.  But I can't do that if you're not honest."

"If you want to help me, _Detective _Xiang, you should spend your time looking for the people who did this.  Not interrogating me."

Chun-Li stood and began to leave the room

"I think I have all I need Cammy.  I'm going to figure this out.  But if you're keeping something important from me, and I find out—"

"What."

"I can't guarantee what will happen."

Cammy decided in that moment that she did not like this woman.  It wasn't her imagination or the fact that she really was lying.  It was the fact that Chun-Li did think she was a criminal.  She couldn't possibly understand that she was under someone else's control when she committed the murders.  Chun-Li was a black or white person.  She didn't feel there was a gray area.  And it just happened that that was where Cammy was.  When Chun-Li was gone Guile spoke first.

"Cammy."

"Guile, don't, please.  I can't explain."

"Stop this.  Just now, your face, it…it looked like it did when you were under Shadowlaw's control."

"I just want to forget this all.  Erase it from my mind like they did my other memories!  Why can't I just do that?"

Guile walked to Cammy and put his arm around her.

"I know it's hard."

"No you don't.  People weren't trying to kill you."

"Yes they were."

"What?"

"Charlie was.  He said it.  It was before he and I fought.  That's why he snapped when I showed up.  They were his orders.  And it just further proves that you are not responsible for what happened to you."

"That doesn't change that it happened Guile..."

Cammy started crying softly.

"…Please leave."

"I'm not going to Cammy.  I will help you if it's the last thing I do."

"Why?  Because you promised my dad?"

"Because I love you Cammy."

This only caused Cammy to cry more.  The door cracked and Ken entered.  

"Hey Guile.  Chun-Li told me to come in here and that she wants to speak with you."

"Alright.  Cammy, I'll be right back."

Guile left and Ken took his place at Cammy's side.

"Cammy?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't say anything about Julian did you?"

"No."

"Thank you for trusting me.  Julian would too."

"Will I ever see him again?"

"I don't know.  I didn't think I would and look."

Cammy smiled through the tears as she laid her head in Ken's lap.

"I think I just want to sleep."

"Go ahead."

"Will you stay awake?"

"Of course.  I won't let anything happen to you.  I won't leave you alone."

Guile left Cammy and met with Chun-Li.  Being she was a lead detective for Interpol, Guile had met with Chun-Li a few times before this.  She was a hard worker.  But had always had a problem when it came to Shadowlaw.  She was determined to bring them down.  It wasn't a bad thing, but sometimes it affected her judgment.  Chun-Li stood and shook hands with Guile again.

"Captain.  I didn't get to mention how great it was to see you again.  I'm sorry it has to be on such difficult circumstances."

"Not as sorry as I am Chun-Li."

"Yes, I heard about Charlie Nash.  How was he related to Cammy?"

"He's her father."

Chun-Li froze for a moment.  She looked locked in deep thought.  Guile snapped his fingers in front of her face and spoke.

"Hey!  You awake?"

"Yes.  I'm sorry.  I just didn't realize her was her father."

"That's okay.  Most people wouldn't.  I mean common sense with the last names being different and all.  But I'm babbling now.  Why did you need to see me?"

Chun-Li motioned for Guile to sit and she took the seat across from him.  She spoke, getting right down to business.

"Guile, I won't go into the technicalities with you.  Or the fact that I know Cammy is hiding something.  I just hope it's not something that will come back and haunt her.  The truth is Shadowlaw has her marked.  If the eight they sent this time didn't work, they'll send sixteen next time, so on and so forth."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm thinking the best thing would be a total relocation."

"Like witness protection?"

"Kind of.  We have it set up.  Right now there are about six in the program, all the children of ex-Shadowlaw employees that tried to return to their normal lives.   Some are the last of their family, and some aren't with any family.  We put the ones without family left with others who have a family.  That way we can keep a better eye on both the children.  But they are totally cut off with anything from their pasts.  So far we haven't had any problems, and none of the children have been found or harmed."

"And you think this is serious enough for that."

"I really do.  The ones in the program now aren't linked to Shadowlaw except through their parents.  Cammy is closely linked.  Very close.  And right now, I'm guessing with her memories returning like they have been, they see her as a threat.  A threat that must be destroyed."

"But to hide like that."

"Guile, they did the same with Charlie.  He was remembering and they sent an assassin to finish the job."

Guile took in a deep breath remembering the fate of his best friend.  He couldn't let that happen to Cammy.

"So, how would this work?"

"Since both of Cammy's parents are deceased, we'll put her with another—"

"I'm not leaving her alone.  She stays with me."

"You've got guardianship of her?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to check and make sure that's okay.  I'm sure it is.  They will just set you up with a job.  Proceed just like in witness protection.  But you are hidden better.  No questionable meetings like with W.P.  You would be moved to the U.S.  Cammy will probably have to take a citizenship test and go through that.  But again, once the decision is made, I will get into the specifics."

"And she'd be safe."

"As safe as we can possibly get her."

Guile put his head in his hands.

"Okay.  Give me time to talk it over with my family and Cammy and I'll get back with you."

"That's alright.  But we have to not waste any time.  I can have you home watched tonight to make sure they won't hit again.  But the manpower can only last for so long.  We don't have much time to do this.  I can give you one night.  Tops."

"I'll get back with you ASAP.   Just let me take Cammy home now."

Chun-Li nodded and left the room.  Guile closed his eyes.  _Charlie, I'm trying to make the right decision.  I won't let them have her again I swear.  I'll do whatever it takes._


	40. Chapter 39

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do

        -Evanesence "Even In Death"

(A/N:  This has nothing to do with Ken and Cammy.  It will make more sense near the end of the chapter.  But download the song.  Has a real eerie feel to it that goes well with the chapter as a whole.)

"I don't understand what you're saying Guile."

"I'm saying Shadowlaw is never going to stop coming for her.  That's why this is necessary Ken."

"Just hide away?"

"Yes, hide."

"What does that mean for me and Cammy?"

"She'll be safe."

"But will she be happy?"

"Alive is happy."

"Are you even going to consult with her on this?"

"No."

Guile remained silent after that and concentrated on the road.  Cammy was asleep in the backseat of the car and Ken rode as his passenger.  Guile knew how much like her father Cammy was.  She wouldn't want to go.  So he had already decided that she would.  He just needed to go tell Jane all that had happened and then it would be time to go.

"Ken.  You need to go home to your family.  I'm sure Shadowlaw thinks you died in the explosion but it's only a matter of time before they realize you're here.  Before they connect her back to you."

"I don't care.  I've dealt with them before."

"And almost died."

"But I'm still here.  Cammy can fight too.  She was so level headed when we were attacked before."

"A person can't live life always waiting to be attacked.  Looking around every corner.  Besides, Cammy isn't as 'there' has you think she is.  We don't even know half of what happened to her and that's enough to conclude that she's going to have it tough."

"So that's it?"

"Yes, dammit!  I'm not going to let her get killed.  This is the only way she'll be safe."

Cammy laid in the back seat of the car, remaining quiet.  What was Guile talking about?  Where was she going?  London is her home.  She had never lived anywhere else.  Hell, she had never gone anywhere else for that matter.  She still felt unusually calm for a person whose name was probably on the 'to do' lists of countless assassins.  She felt the car stop and Guile and Ken got out.  She closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep.  Guile pulled her from the car and carried her into her bed.  When she heard the door to her room shut she got up from bed and sat by the door, listening closely to hear what Guile says to Jane. 

Guile came downstairs and sat next to Jane on the sofa.  She looked worried, with good reason.

"So…what's going on?"

"We have to leave as soon as possible."

"What are you saying?"

Guile explained the entire program to Jane as Chun-Li had just explained it to him hours earlier.  Jane stood and looked out the window.

"I don't know why you're telling me this.  You've made you decision already.  You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!"

"This is a different situation."

"It doesn't matter, you still didn't talk to me before deciding."

"What does it matter when the decision is the same?"

"Actually, it isn't."

"What?"

"To go into hiding?  I'm not so sure I can do that Guile.  Our life is here.  I created it here for you and Charlie.  Don't ask me to leave it now.  And what about Melissa?  You seem to be forgetting about her a lot lately.  She is so young.  We can't ask her to give this life up for that kind of life."

"Cammy will be killed if we stay."

"You said not all the children have their family.  That they make sure they are with someone."

"I'm not leaving Charlie's daughter, our daughter now, with a stranger.  I can't do that."

"Then what do we do?"

Guile went to Jane and kneeled on the floor, grabbing her hand."

"Jane.  You come with us.  We stay together, you, me, Melissa, and Cammy."

"Then we're connecting our entire family with Shadowlaw.  Putting everyone in danger."

Guile put his elbows on the floor and rested his forehead in his hands.

"I'm trying so hard Janey.  Just sometimes everything can't be perfect.  We have to give something up for the greater cause."

"We have to keep as many people safe as possible.  Right now Cammy is the only one being targeted."

"I told you, I won't abandon her."

"Then we're at what to do again."

Guile looked into Jane's eyes from the floor.  She had never looked more serious in her life.

"Cammy's still not all there.  And I don't mean just her memories.  I feel something else.  I can't let her fall apart.  She's been through Hell and that does things to a person.  It did things to Charlie.  I'm so worried that she'll start to lose her battle like he did."

"Guile, then what do we do?"

Guile stood and took Jane in his arms quickly, squeezing her tightly.  He kissed the side of her face frantically and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to leave you.  I don't want to leave you and Melissa, dammit.  I love you so much, but I think it's the only way for everyone to be safe."

Jane pulled Guile's face from her shoulder and looked into his tear-filled eyes struggling to speak.

"Then we'll just say I'm leaving you."

"That doesn't change it."

Jane kissed Guile softly on the mouth.

"I know…I know."

                  Cammy stood, walked away form the door and sat down on the edge of her bed.  She couldn't believe what she just heard.  It was true.  She was moving to America.  Though she felt London was her home, she could deal with being in America.  She didn't understand some of the things Guile was talking about.  Other kids in the program.  Had other kids been subjected to what she had?  Probably not.  But she was fine now.  She was happy; she had lots of her memories back, and Ken.  She knew she loved him.  She had said it to him before, after he said it to her.  But she really knew it was true now.  He was probably staying the night here, his house being a crime scene and all now.  She felt bad that Guile and Jane were having fights over her.  She knew it was hard for them to adjust, but everyone was coping okay she guessed.  What in the world was that about her 'not being all there'?  Cammy felt fine.  Strangely fine actually.

"I'm not crazy…"

Cammy stood and walked to the window where her Dad was standing.

"Am I Dad?" 

He pulled a strand of hair off of her face and smiled.

"Of course not, babygirl.  Guile is just worried, like I am.  You should really get some rest.  It sounds like you have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay.  I love you Dad."

"I love you too."

Cammy got under the covers and pulled them tight around her.  Her Dad came and kissed her on the forehead before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

                  (A/N:  Wow, kind of disturbing.  I know only I could take something sweet and make it demented.  I hope everyone understands what's going on.  If not, just ask. =) Thanks for reading and reviewing.  I only have one to two chapters left!  But don't worry, a sequel is in the works, I wouldn't ever leave you guys hanging now would I?)


	41. Chapter 40

I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you

  
Why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

  
Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you

  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind

  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away?

                   Hoobastank "Running Away"

Ken laid in a sleeping bag on the floor of Guile's home office.  He couldn't sleep.  He knew he loved Cammy.  That was the reason he couldn't sleep.  She was going to leave him.  Even though Guile hadn't told Cammy yet, he knew she would go.  It was sad for him, but true.  He couldn't stand to just lie here and think about it.  He got up and went to Cammy's room.  Slowly, he opened the door and shut it behind him.  He could faintly see the outline of her body under the covers.  She looked peaceful; something that Ken knew was a rare occurrence under the circumstances.  He walked and sat on the side of her bed.  He smiled as he moved a hair off of her fore head.  Cammy scrunched her face and stirred.

"Dad?"

Ken's smile faded.  Poor Cammy, she had been doing that so much since her father was taken.

"No Cammy, it's me, Ken."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled and spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.  I just couldn't sleep.  I was thinking about you.  I'm sorry I woke you.  Just go on back to sleep."

"No.  It's okay Ken."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around him.  Ken let out a deep sigh and returned the embrace.  It was like she could read his thoughts.  He could feel her bare skin on his fingertips.  It felt so good.  He rubbed his hands up and down her back, taking in her warmth.  It wasn't until then that he realized she didn't have any clothes on.  It startled him.

"Cammy!"

She squeezed him tighter.

"It's okay, I know."

"But…"

"I don't care.  Just keep holding me."

That's what Ken had hoped she would say.  He closed his eyes and relaxed against her.  His face was buried in her hair, she smelled so sweet.  He arched his face up and kissed her softly on the lips.  This didn't seem right but it felt good.  He had always been the strong hold until now.  But it was Cammy that was comforting him now.  She broke away from their kiss and put her hands on the sides of Ken's face before speaking.

"Ken, I heard Guile talking to Jane earlier.  I'm leaving.  They are taking me away."

"You don't have to go.  You can just stay with me.  It'll be okay."

"No.  I have to.  Just until they catch up with Shadowlaw."

"Cammy, please don't.  That's going to be a long time." 

"I'm sorry."

"I said I was never going to leave you, but now you're leaving me."

He looked at Cammy.  She was so beautiful and brave; he hated to see her accepting defeat.  He pulled her hands from his face and placed his on her uncovered shoulders.  He leaned in, as he guided her to a laying position and kissed her again.  She kissed him back as he glided his hands across her body.  Cammy reacted to every gentle touch, which only made Ken do more.  He broke from their kiss only to remove his T-shirt.  Her body amazed him; so soft under his touch, but he could feel a strength matching his own just under the surface.  Ken was beginning to get lost in her feel, her smell.  He didn't feel himself kissing her harder, or becoming rougher in his embraces.  He did feel when she pulled away and spoke, breathless.

"Ken, slow down.  You're almost hurting me."

He didn't hear her.  He just knew she had stopped kissing him.

"You're leaving me Cammy.  Just be with me now."

He kissed the scar on her left cheek, then along her neck, biting softly on her flesh, and moved lower.  Cammy wiggled under his weight but stopped suddenly, stunned by the feel of his mouth on her chest.  She had arched her back against him and put her hands on his head, in his hair.  It felt so wonderful, but also helped in bringing her back to her senses.

"Ken, stop."

Ken lifted his face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you.  Please don't leave me." 

Cammy spoke firmly as she pulled the blankets back over herself.

"I'm leaving Ken and you can't stop me."

Ken's faced changed from pitiful, to confusion, to torment and then to anger in the matter of a second.  He pressed down on her shoulders hard, brought his face inches from hers and yelled.

"I have always been there for you.  From the start, whenever you needed me, I was always there, no matter what it cost me!"

"Ken, stop, you're scaring me."

"Doesn't seem to be a hard task to scare you away."

"Get off of me!"

Cammy struggled against him but he had half her body under his so even with her strength, he had the advantage.

"No!  You're going to listen.  I love you dammit—"

"Then stop this!"

"Don't go.  You can tell him no.  Please."

Ken placed several kisses over Cammy's face as he begged her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm in love Cammy."

"If this is love I don't want it Ken.  Stop now.  I have to go.  I have no choice.  Let go of me!"

Just then Guile burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on?  Get off of her!"

Ken ignored him.  He pushed down on Cammy's shoulders before raising his body off of hers.

"Fine!  Leave.  Just go and hide with Guile.  Hide for the rest of your life.  Leave everything you love here and hide.  See if I care.  You were just a distraction anyway."

"I do love you Ken!  Don't say that."

"Aw…are you hurt now?  How's it feel?"

Guile spoke as he grabbed Ken's arm.

"Get the fuck out of here now."

Ken pushed Guile's arm away roughly, slightly staggering him, and picked his T-shirt up from the floor.

"Gladly.  I'm out of here."

He glared at Cammy once more before leaving and spoke viciously.

"Have a nice life."

He turned and slammed the door behind him.  A few moments later they heard him slam the front door also.  This left Cammy and Guile in total darkness.  Guile walked over to Cammy.

"Are you alright?  He didn't hurt you did her?"

"No Guile…I…I'm…I'm fine."

Cammy burst into tears are began speaking frantically.

"I knew I would have to say goodbye, but I didn't want it to be like this.  He hates me.  And I still love him!"

"Cammy, I'm sorry.  But I think it's better this way.  Just think of it as protecting him.  I still have a few more things to pack.  I'm guessing you know what's going on, huh?"

Cammy sniffled.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, get your things together and we'll leave as soon as you're done.  No more bad memories okay?"

"Okay."

Guile smiled at her and patted her head playfully.

"You're going to be fine.  I promise."

Guile stood and left the room.  Cammy got up then, turned on the lights and, after getting dressed, began to pack up the few things she had here at Guile's home.  She turned to the window and looked at her father as he spoke.

"It's okay babygirl.  You're too good for him."

"Okay Dad."

"Just get your stuff ready for you to head to somewhere where you will be safe."

Cammy smiled.

"That sounds nice."

Okay, I lied, one more chapter to go now! =)  Just for those of you who were still confused.  Cammy is seeing her dead father, but no, I didn't bring him back from the dead.  Technically Cammy did.  She is seeing him, because she has, in fact, gone a little mad.  Think Russell Crowe in "A Beautiful Mind".  Except with Cammy, the images of her father represent her repressed fear.  But keep in the back of your minds; it's **not** a good thing.   Be ready to see him whenever she should be scared and isn't.  Thanks for reading and please review!!!!


	42. Chapter 41

Vega stood behind Bison and listened carefully as a soldier delivered the news that the mission to take out Camilla and Ken Masters had failed. Not only that but now he couldn't locate Camilla. However he had found Mr. Masters. He was on his way out of London. Bison spoke to the soldier.

"All the men are dead?"

"Yes sir."

"That can only mean one thing."

Vega spoke up.

"What's that Lord Bison?"

"That our little Camilla had some help."

"By who?"

"Does it matter? I'm tired of being toyed with! I want her dead! I don't care how you do it, just take her out!"

Vega smiled and bowed before he said

"Yes sir."

And left the room.

Vega would enjoy this hunt. He knew that if he kept his eye on Mr. Masters that he would eventually be lead to Camilla.

"And once I find her. That's where the real fun begins."

Guile sat in the front of the small plane with Chun-Li. Both of them had been silent for the past hour or so. This had proved to be really hard on him. It was hard enough to say goodbye to Jane. But he had to wake up poor Melissa to say goodbye. She hardly knew what he was saying. He couldn't even tell her where he'd be or when he was coming back. Which of course she had asked. It hurt to tell her he didn't know. 

Chun-Li had been as helpful as possible, however Cammy didn't want anything to do with her. Something about the way teenagers held grudges. Once they set their minds to it, there was nothing changing it. He looked back towards Cammy as she gazed out of the window. He felt so sorry for her. She really was just a kid. And what happened with Ken. Though he only saw the end of it, he knew it had to have been hard for her. He had been able to control himself enough not to demand to know what happened before he came in. If it was really bad she would have told him and he didn't want to make her dwell on it. Guile knew Ken generally cared for Cammy, or he wouldn't have done all he did. Ken just didn't know what he was doing. Guile was thankful, but he was so impulsive. It was dangerous. He just needed to grow up. Find out what he really wants. In the meantime, him and Cammy would be apart. 

Chun-Li had told him about another child that was being placed with Cammy and him. The kid was Cammy's age. Scott K. Wagner. His family was killed by Shadowlaw. It was suspected that his father worked for Shadowlaw. How could a father do that to his children? Guile didn't understand it at all. But none the less, he now would be caring for two teenagers. 

Guile once again looked to Cammy. She looked as if she were thinking really hard about something troubling He stood and walked to be by her side.

Cammy was sitting on a small private plane, bound for the US. She stared out the window and watched as the plane cut through the clouds. She, until now, had been too busy to think about what had happened with Ken, however she now had very long plane ride with nothing else to think about but him. It wasn't his fault what happened. For some reason fate had just dealt the cards this way. But it wasn't her fault either. Was she supposed to stay in London fearing for her life and the lives of those around her just so they could be together? It was a nice thought but impossible. She wished she had left it better with him. She hadn't even had time to ask him what the deal with Julian was. He was still a mystery to her. 

But that didn't matter much now. She was going to be away from all this danger. Back to her normal life. Well not her normal life. She'd be looking at life from a different pair of eyes from now on. A pair that had been through so much. It wasn't fair at all. What had she done to deserve this? Her memories had come to a stand still. She remembered everything up to going into her father's hospital room. Her next memory is killing Mr. Sellers. That leaves a huge void in her life.

"The best thing you can do is leave it all behind."

Guile had walked and sat beside her.

"I want to. But it's hard knowing that a part of your life is missing."

"It's better that you don't remember that part Cammy. It will be hard on you. Beside, it wasn't even you."

"I want to believe that. But what I can remember, I can feel it. It's so real to me."

"Look at me Cammy. We are staring fresh for you. Nobody will be able to hurt you where we are going. You can start your life back up. You can be as happy as you were before."

Cammy gazed out the window once again, leaning her head against the glass. _I hope so._

**THE END**

Well there it is everyone. If you haven't checked the first chapter of the sequel out yet you should do it. I'm so excited to have finished my first fanfic. But I know I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of everyone who read and reviewed.

In no particular order, THANK YOU TO:

Blackjack Gabbiani

Kikoken

Andres Avalos

An underpaid critic

Maki 82 (Tomi)

NicoleDel

Jami

Noctorro

Immortal

Hadrmawt

Digital Tempest

Saiyan Goddess740

Draco

David Osborne

Nick

Romeo

Jonathan


End file.
